There for You
by wickedcajungrl
Summary: Sookie and Pam are bffs. Eric is Pam's brother.  Eric and Sookie can't stand each other.  He's in an accident which alters his life. He pushes everyone away.  Who will get him to fight to get his life back? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

"That asshole!" I was so unbelievably pissed at him. "How dare he treat me like that!" I slammed the door as I stormed back into the house.

Pam barely looks up from the article she's reading. "So what did my dickhead brother do now?"

"Dickhead. Yeah, that about sums him up. I knocked on his door to ask politely if he and his…friends… could keep it down so that those of us that actually sleep at night wouldn't be disturbed. Do you know what that jerk said?"

Pam smirked. "I can imagine."

"He invited me to join them so they could 'disturb me properly' and then opened the door to reveal 3 naked women romping around his living room. UGH!"

"Yep. That's my brother alright. Why do you let him get to you? You know he just pushes your buttons because he knows you'll react."

"You know what? I have no idea why I let that jackass get to me. I'm just tired and every time I started to drift off, ERIC and the Slutastics would get louder and wake me up. I've got to work in the morning. Hell, _Eric_ has to work in the morning. How the hell does he have these little sex fests all night and still function the next day?"

"It's a family trait. We can go on and on and on when we're…enjoying ourselves. I remember one time when I met this redhead…the things she could do with her…"

"STOP! Don't you dare finish that thought."

Pam laughed. "I thought you were my best friend. Best friends talk about this kind of stuff."

"Pammy, we are best friends. That doesn't mean that I want to hear about your intimate encounters with whatever technicolor merkins you hook up with. I spare you the details of my sex life. I'd appreciate the same."

"YOU don't have a sex life to speak of, Sookie. And I swear I'll make you pay if you ever call me Pammy again."

"Just because I don't fall into bed with every guy I meet doesn't mean I don't have a sex life!"

"Masturbation doesn't count…unless there are witnesses."

"Ugh! What is it with you guys that sex is just such a casual thing? And how did we end up talking about my sex life or lack thereof? You know what? Never mind. I'm going to bed." As I head up the stairs I hear Pam laughing.

"Sookie, you are just too easy to rile up! You know I love you. I'll talk to Eric and get him and the Cum Receptacle Trio to quiet it down."

I crawl back into my comfy bed, but now I'm too wound up to sleep. Sigh. Why do I let Eric get to me? I know he's a jerk and I know he likes to piss me off every chance he gets. If I just stop letting him bug me, he'll eventually just ignore me. I could hope. I have no idea why I can't get along with him.

Pam and I have been friends for nearly 8 years, ever since we met at the overnight orientation just before classes started at the University of New Orleans. We hit it off instantly. She was outgoing and said everything (and I mean EVERYTHING) that was on her mind. I was quiet and shy. We were assigned as roommates for orientation and somehow, despite being so different, we became the best of friends. We both requested to be the other's roommate for our freshman semester before orientation was over. I met her parents, Godric and Isabella Ravenscroft, when we both officially moved into our dorm room at the start of the semester. They were wonderful! Instead of just the typical handshake during our introductions, they both hugged me. Evidently, Pam had spoken to them about me quite a bit in the 2 weeks since orientation. Odd. There really isn't much to tell about me. They insisted I call them Godric and Isabella and not that "stuffy Mr. and Mrs. Ravenscroft business." Once Pam and I were unpacked, they took us to dinner and stopped at a grocery store to stock us up on a few items. I had to argue pretty hard to pay for my own groceries, but they finally relented when they saw that I wasn't backing down. From the moment I met Godric and Isabella they made me part of their family.

I've always gotten along with everyone in Pam's family, except Eric. The rest of Pam's family welcomed me with open arms and made me a part of their family. They were always good to me and have been there for me over the years. Heck, they even adopted Gran and Jason into their clan. When they met Gran the three of them hit it off right away. Gran loved them every bit as much as they loved her. Jason wasn't around much since he joined the Army about the time I started college. But when he was on leave we always had a big family celebration for him.

Godric and Isabella were a Godsend when Gran passed 4 years ago. With my brother being deployed in Iraq with his Army unit, I was pretty much on my own since we had no other family. My parents died in a car accident when I was 7 and my brother Jason and I were raised by our Gran. So I was literally alone in Gran's house (she left it to me since Jason was given our parents' house). Godric and Isabella really came through for me. They, along with Pam, helped me plan the funeral and deal with all the legal stuff that came afterwards. They helped me clean out Gran's house and listened as I'd recount various memories and they were amazingly patient and sweet when I'd break down and cry. Even Pam's other 3 brothers, David, Jakob, and Benjamin helped out. Pam, David, Jakob, and Benjamin treated me like I was their sister. Godric and Isabella called me their daughter. But Eric and I couldn't stand to be in the same room with one another. Even though he came to Gran's funeral, he certainly looked like he had been forced to come and he'd rather be anywhere else. He said nothing to me and he left the second it was socially acceptable to do so.

Eric and I locked horns from the moment we met and ever since then we either just avoid each other or argue constantly. When Pam first introduced us, Eric did what I've come to learn what he always does when he meets a female. He flirts. Relentlessly. No, it isn't just flirting. It's disgusting the way he treats women. He uses his good looks and charm to get a girl into bed. Then he's gone before the orgasmic high wears off. Now, I wouldn't have been so pissed that he flirted with me except he laid it on thick in front of his entire family…and his date (and I use that term loosely) for the evening. I was so embarrassed and the girl he was with stared daggers at me the rest of the day. Oh, if she only knew the half of it. About an hour later, I was rinsing my glass in the kitchen and when I turned around, Eric was standing right next to me. He was pouring on his charm while backing me into the counter. I found myself pinned between Eric and the kitchen counter with my eyes locked onto his. I have to admit that he really is attractive and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. He leaned his head into to mine to kiss me. Just then I heard Pam in the living room asking if anyone needed anything from the kitchen. I shook my head to clear it and pushed Eric away from me, or tried to. He smirked and said "You know you want me. It's just a matter of time until I have you writhing under me." At that moment I became angrier than I can ever remember being. Pam walked into the kitchen just in time to see me slap Eric and storm out. After that, Eric and I butt heads just about every time we were anywhere near each other. He's just such a huge jackass. He's arrogant. He's manipulative. He's a male whore. He's selfish. He doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings or opinions. AND, he will ALWAYS argue with me about everything. If I say I like the color blue, he'll go on and on about why blue is the worst color and how only fools and idiots can like that color. Okay, so perhaps that's a bit of an exaggeration. Pam says that I'm the only female she knows of that hasn't fallen for her brother's 'charm' and not only did I bruise his delicate little ego, I did so in front of his family and they tease him about it. Oh fucking well. Someone needed to knock him down several thousand pegs.

I wondered how the rest of the family could be so warm and welcoming and sweet and Eric could be such a jerk. I mean Godric and Isabella were such wonderful and loving parents, how the hell could one of their kids be so awful. I know there's a bad seed in every family, Jason Stackhouse is my brother after all and despite growing up with Gran's firm, yet loving hand, he turned out to be a man whore. But he was never malicious and hurtful intentionally. He was just an idiot. As I got to know Pam's family a bit more I discovered that Godric was Isabella's second husband. David, Jakob, and Eric were the products of Isabella's marriage to her first husband, Andre. Andre was apparently a real bastard. I don't know the specifics, but really bad things went down and Isabella felt compelled to leave for her safety and the safety of her sons. David and Jakob were old enough to understand what was going on and knew what a bastard Andre was and they were able to handle it fairly well. They chose not to spend more time with him than the courts forced them to. Eric, however, was only 5 years old. He loved his father and wanted to be with him. While he lived mainly with Isabella and loved her dearly, Eric spent every available minute he could with Andre. Pam told me that Eric has always remained close with Andre. Eric grew up being the popular, good looking, star athlete making straight A's from 1st grade through law school. Andre took all the credit for Eric's successes. Eric excelled at everything he tried and became the cocky womanizing jerk he is today.

I finally drifted off to sleep a little after 2am after I decided that running through all the ways I could think of to get back at Eric for keeping me awake was actually not very conducive falling asleep. When my alarm went off a mere 3 ½ hours later I was not at all amused and I immediately wanted to set off my car alarm or something to wake his highness the jackass up as payback. But, I took a shower, got dressed and grabbed some coffee to try to wake myself up and get ready to start my day.

I walked out the door, coffee cup in hand. While walking to my car I looked over at Eric's baby…his candy apple red Corvette…and thought of all the things I'd like to do to it to get back at him for my lack of sleep. I laughed an evil little laugh knowing that he'd probably cry if I damaged his car. I also knew that it would up the ante in our ongoing battle. I sighed and shook myself out of the mean fantasy I was having brought on by my lack of sleep. Regardless of how much of an ass Eric was, I will not bring myself down to his level. I get into my car and head to work.

I pull into the parking lot of small private school I've been teaching at for the past 3 years. I've been teaching 1st grade here and, while I enjoy it, I would like to teach in a public school. I find that private schools have a whole set of rules that have nothing to do with actual learning. They seem to place too much emphasis on the wrong things in my opinion. So, I bide my time here until I find a suitable position at one of the public schools.

By the end of the school day, I am beyond exhausted. When the last kid has left my classroom, I begin gathering my belongings to head home. I hear a knock on my door and turn to see the principal, Nan Flanagan enter my room. I paste on the nicest smile I can muster and stand to greet her.

"Hello, Sookie. How was your day today?"

"My day was great! My students are really enthusiastic about the little bean sprouts coming up from the beans we planted in the egg cartons a couple of weeks ago. It's so much fun to see their little faces when they finally see the little sprout." I laugh. Nan doesn't.

"Yes, well, children are just little darlings, aren't they? Sookie, do you enjoy working at St. John's Academy?"

"Yes, Mrs. Flanagan, I do. I enjoy teaching here. I love the students and I get along well with the parents and my co-workers."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I've had a complaint about you. Perhaps complaint isn't the correct word. I've had someone express a concern about you and I wanted to give you the opportunity to defend yourself and correct the situation."

"O…kay. I'm a little confused. I have not heard anything negative from any of the parents. I try to touch base with them at least monthly. Many of them I speak to more often than that and not once has anyone brought up anything that they are unhappy with in my classroom."

"Are you currently in a romantic relationship?"

"You do realize that you can't legally ask me that, right? But, to answer your question, no, I am not currently in any sort of romantic relationship. I'm not even dating anyone right now. What is this about?"

"As a private institution, we can legally ask you about your personal life if we believe that you may be living an immoral life that would reflect badly on the school and be potentially damaging to our students. Now, are you sure there isn't something you wish to tell me about?

"No. Like I said, I'm not even dating anyone right now. In fact, I haven't gone on even one date in nearly a year. Please tell me what this is about! If I'm being accused of something I want to know what it is and know who is trying to get me fired!"

"Do you know a Pamela Ravenscroft?

"Yes. She's my best friend. Why? What does she have to do with this?"

"Are you currently living with Ms. Ravenscroft?"

"Yes. Are you going to tell me what this is about or are you just going to keep asking me questions? I deserve to know what's going on."

"Are you aware that Ms. Ravenscroft is a…a…," she lowers her voice to a whisper "a homosexual?"

Are you fucking kidding me? That's all I could think of because I sure as hell couldn't figure out what this had to do with me.

"Yes, ma'am. Pam has been my best friend since college. I am well aware of her dating preferences. What I am not aware of is how it pertains to me or my job."

"Are you currently living with Ms. Ravenscroft?"

I swear I want to cut this bitch right now. I'm tired and I'm really not in the mood for this.

"Mrs. Flanagan, I do currently live with Pamela Ravenscroft. In fact, she and I have been roommates since we met during our freshmen year of college. I still don't understand what this has to do with this school. Can you please spell it out for me because apparently my brain is too tired to make the connection?"

"Miss Stackhouse, I've had a phone call from a parent stating his concern that you are consorting with," again lowers her voice to a whisper, "homosexuals and he does not want your… lifestyle to affect his child."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have heard! First of all, my best friend is a homosexual, not me. Not that it should matter to you or the parents or anyone else if it was me that was the lesbian. A person's sexual orientation has no bearing on whether or not he or she is a good teacher and a good role model. Second, it isn't anyone's business who I am friends with or who I live with!"

"Miss Stackhouse, the fact that you spend time with a known homosexual, let alone live with her, makes clear to me that you do not share the moral and ethical codes that this school was founded upon. Perhaps you would do better in a position that has no contact with children so that your lifestyle wouldn't be an issue."

"My lifestyle? Mrs. Flanagan, as it is clear that you and I disagree about the school's moral and ethical codes, I have only one question for you. Are you firing me?"

She stared at me for a moment before saying "Miss Stackhouse, you have been such a valuable member of the St. John's Academy's faculty for the past 3 years. The children genuinely enjoy having you as their teacher and the other teachers all speak highly of you. However, I can't look past this glaring disregard for our values. I do not wish to let you go, especially in the middle of the school year. How about I give you some time to think about what is important to you? You are working at one of the most prestigious private schools in Louisiana and that could go a long way in helping you in your teaching career. Let me know what your decision is after the Christmas break." She turned and walked out the door before I could respond.

I was shocked. What the hell just happened? Did my boss just tell me to give up my best friend or I'd lose my job? Did she seriously just give me an ultimatum? Nan fucking Flanagan has lost her mind if she thinks that I'd give up the only sister I've ever known for a job. No matter how much I like the job there is no way I'd give up my family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Truly appreciate all of you.**

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but here it is.**

**Also, I forgot to say...I own nothing. You'll be surprised how little I actually own if you choose to sue me.**

I drive home in a daze. How the hell did this happen? I feel like I'm generally a good person. I go to church every Sunday. I volunteer with Habitat for Humanity and the food bank a few times a month. I have never done drugs. I don't sleep around. I just don't get it. I think I live a decent life. But I am being judged for having a lesbian for a friend. Well, fuck them. Pam is my family. She has been there for me through some pretty rough times and cutting her from my life is not at all an option. How can a Christian tell you to give up your friends or lose your job? My work at that school has been exemplary. I get along well with my co-workers. I have never had problems or complaints from parents. I just don't get it. Who the hell called Flanagan about me? Which of the parents even knows who I live with? I don't recall seeing any of the parents outside of school. Nan said it was a concerned father. Ugh! This is just….ugh! I can't even think anymore.

I pull into the driveway and I just sit in the car. All the anger I've been feeling has just turned into sadness and I'm now just completely exhausted. Pam will want to know why I'm suddenly quitting my job without having something else lined up. She'll be devastated if she finds out the school is using her lifestyle as an excuse to get rid of me. Pam may come off as a heartless bitch, but she is extremely loving and loyal to those she deems "worthy." There aren't many people she allows close to her. I can't let her know about this. God! I'm so tired.

I get out of the car and, wouldn't you know it, Eric pulls into the driveway. Great! I really don't need his bullshit now. I try to walk quickly to the house, but, of course, the long legged giant oaf catches up to me. Not content to just ignore me, he has to start.

"Sookie! God you look awful. What's wrong, can't sleep?" He flashed that evil sexy smirk of his and my anger came back full force and I completely came unglued.

"Fuck off, Eric! You're a piece of shit and a manipulative asshole! I get it! You don't like me! Just fucking ignore me and go the fuck away!" I feel the tears start as I throw my purse and bag onto my porch and head to the backyard not bothering to look back at the jackass. He's probably just laughing at me. I've never lost it like that with him no matter how much of a jerk he's been to me.

I head to the hammock we put up when we moved in. I loved being outside, even if it is a bit chilly today. I pulled my sweater tighter around me as I settle into the hammock. It's really peaceful here. This is a big part of the reason why I decided to purchase this property with Eric. Yep, I'm a glutton for punishment, it seems.

After Gran died, I just couldn't stay in that big house by myself. I didn't want to sell it, but I just knew that I couldn't be there anymore. Isabella owns a real estate company she was able to quickly find a couple with three kids to lease the house for a decent price. The house was completely paid off so I'd only need to set a little aside each month for taxes and property maintenance and the rest would be income for me. Isabella also helped me look for a place in Mandeville close to them. We looked at so many places that everything just started to blend in together in my mind. I didn't think I was all that picky, but when it comes to spending that kind of money my inner Pam comes out and I find fault with even the smallest things. Finally we found the most incredible property. It was actually two houses overlooking Lake Pontchartrain. The back yard was huge. There was a wooden deck by the water and a pier. There was a pool. There were lots of old Oak and Cypress trees. Yep. I fell in love the yard before I even set foot inside the house. The house itself couldn't have been more perfect if I had dreamed it up myself. It has a wrap around porch, a huge kitchen, a dining room, a den, a living room with a huge bay window overlooking the lake, 3 more bedrooms upstairs, another guestroom downstairs, lots of closet and storage space. It was just perfect. The other house just across a small courtyard was a carbon copy of this one. The previous owners had used this property as a vacation place to bring their family and friends. But, now they lived out of the country and no one had visited the place in years so they put it up for sale. It had been on the market for a couple of years and the sellers actually reduced the price to nearly half what it was worth just to be rid of it.

The problem was that even with the drastic price reduction, my inheritance and life insurance proceeds from my parents' death, my savings, and my income still wouldn't be enough. I talked to Godric and Isabella about possible solutions. As it turns out Eric was looking for a house, also. They managed to get the two of us in the same room and suggested that we buy the property together. To say that Eric and I were stunned would be an understatement. What the hell were they thinking? However, we both listened and managed to put aside our differences for a short time to try to work this out to be beneficial to both of us. Yes I was extremely hesitant about the prospect of owning anything with the bane of my existence, let alone having to live next to him. But I really, really loved the place (and so did Eric) and like it or not, Eric and I were basically family. So, with Godric and Eric both being lawyers and Isabella being a real estate queen, and Pam agreeing to move in with me, we came up with an agreement we could both live with. Not the ideal situation I had in mind for buying my first house, but this was such an incredible deal and there is no way that I could have found something this gorgeous in my price range ever…so I bit the bullet. I could always just go inside my house and shut him out if he really got on my nerves.

Since the day I moved into this place, I have loved being in the backyard. I could spend hours in the hammock reading or napping or by the pool tanning. It's so peaceful I could just come back here when I need some quiet time to think. And that's just what I need right now. Time to think. What will I tell Pam? Where will I work? I have savings to keep me going for a while, but I really don't want to not work. I need to be productive. Lying in the hammock running through my options, my lack of sleep finally caught up with me and I ended up falling asleep.

I woke several hours later a bit confused. I was still outside in the hammock and it was pitch dark. I was covered in a thick blanket which would explain why I hadn't been woken up by the chill in the air after the sun went down. Hmmm…I wonder why Pam didn't just wake me up and get me to come inside? I got up and went to collect my things from the side porch only to discover they weren't there. I went inside. Thankfully, the door was unlocked. My purse, keys, and bag were on the kitchen counter. I look at the clock and realize that it's nearly 10 at night. I heat up a cup of leftover vegetable soup and sit down to eat and read my mail.

"Where the hell have you been?" asks Pam as she comes into the kitchen.

"Agggh! Damn it, Pam! You scared the crap out of me. I thought you'd left for work already."

"Nope, I have Felicia opening for me tonight so I could go in a bit later. Now, where have you been? Couldn't you have called to let me know you were coming home late?"

"I've been here all this time. I was in the backyard on the hammock. I fell asleep. Didn't you cover me up? I woke up with that blanket over me." I pointed to the blanket.

"What the hell, Sookie? You've been here all this ti…" she stopped when she saw the blanket I was pointing to and just froze.

"What's wrong? You look like you've just seen Satan himself."

"Ummm…nothing. I just forgot that I saw you outside. I've been so busy I guess it just escaped my mind."

"Ohhhhkaaayyy. I'm going up to take a bath and go to bed. I'm still pretty tired and I've had a crap day. Be careful and have fun at work."

"Anything you want to talk about before I go?"

"Nope. I'd just like to forget this day happened and try the whole being out in the world thing again tomorrow. Night Pammy!"

"You know that I know where you sleep, right? I could strap you down to the bed and cover you in honey and empty a jar of ants on you. STOP. CALLING. ME. PAMMY!"

"Whatever, you know you love me. Toodles Pammy!"

I ran up the stairs and locked my bedroom door before she could catch up to me. Not that a locked door ever kept Pam out before. But, I know that she was anxious to get to work. She'll get me back, but not tonight. I run my bath and relax into the hot water. The stress of the day seems to melt away a little bit. I get out, dry off, put on a comfy pair of pjs and fall into bed. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillow and, thankfully I sleep all night with no distractions.

XOXOXOXOXO

Eric's POV

"Fuck off Eric! You're a piece of shit and a manipulative asshole! I get it! You don't like me! Just ignore me and go the fuck away!"

I froze.

What the fuck is wrong with her? We've been playing this game for years. I irritate her, she insults me and we move on. It's just a bit of fun for me. I know sometimes I get carried away, but pissed off Sookie is fuck hot. I just can't help myself. This is the first time she's ever screamed like some fucking banshee. She threw her phone and everything and ran from me. She's never had this reaction and I didn't say or do anything all that bad to her. I've said some pretty vulgar shit to her in the past and she'd just roll her eyes, say something about me being a jackass, and walk away. Can't be me this time. Banshee Sookie is just a bit scary. Whatever her deal is I know she wouldn't want me around so it isn't like I could console her. What the hell? I'm not that guy. It's her issue.

I go inside my house and change out of my suit and put on jeans and a t-shirt. I glance outside the bay window to the backyard and see Sookie lying on the hammock. It's her favorite place out there. I know she said she fell in love with the backyard when she first looked at this place. She spends a lot of time out there. I actually fell in love with this place when I first looked at it, too. It was too much for either of us to afford on our own. Oh, I could have gotten money from my dad or from mom and Godric, but I didn't want to owe my dad because he can be such a prick and lord it over me. I wanted to prove to mom and Godric that I can actually be a responsible adult. They worry about me. It bugs them that I haven't settled down. They think that I should settle down and get married and blah, blah, blah. It certainly didn't help that my traitor brothers David and Jakob got married and both have kids now. I just can't see it in my future. Tying myself to just one person. Never being able to fuck anyone else for the rest of my life. No fucking way. But, when mom showed me this place, it was spectacular. I could see myself here. I could see the parties I'd have here. I could even see the quiet times I could spend by the lake reading or fishing or whatever. Mom and Godric managed to get Sookie and me to agree to buy this place together. We were both skeptical at first, but other than a few minor issues, like last night, Sookie and I have managed to make this arrangement work out well for both of us for the past few years.

Thankfully, the judge called for a recess until Monday morning. This is the only case I'm working on right now since it's for one of the firm's biggest clients so I've essentially got the next 3 days off. I grab a sandwich and watch a bit of TV. A couple hours later, I decide to head to the club for a little bit. I love owning the club. I like that, thanks to Pam, I don't have to go there if I don't want to. She's got everything pretty much in hand and running like clockwork. She's smart and ballsy and capable of handling anything that comes up. I grab my keys and head out the door. I notice Sookie's purse and phone still on her porch. Clearly she hasn't gone inside yet. It's pretty chilly out here now that the sun has gone down. What the hell? Is she really still out here? I walk to the backyard to look for her. Yep. She's still back here. She's asleep on the hammock. Should I wake her? She looks so peaceful out here. Shit! I kept her up last night with all the noise. Keeping her up wasn't my intention, but the girls got a little carried away and I just went with it. When she came over to ask us to be quiet, I couldn't help myself. I invited her to join us knowing that she would blush which just makes her look so fucking adorable and then pissed off Sookie would make an appearance. She didn't disappoint. Now, though, I just felt guilty keeping her up all night. I sighed. I went back into my house and grabbed the heaviest blanket I have, the blue one my Mormor made for me. I covered Sookie's tiny body with it, being really careful not to wake her. I watched her for a few more minutes.

What is it about this woman? She drives me crazy. She absolutely infuriates me. She hates me. Well, I don't actually think that she _hates_ me, but she damn sure doesn't like me. I haven't given her any reason to like me. When Pam first introduced us I used my usual moves on her and she just shut me down. That was a first for me. Okay, yes I did have another woman there with me…what was her name…whatever, but it wasn't like I hadn't flirted with other women in front a date before. What was the big deal? Then later in the kitchen, I saw my opportunity. Maybe Sookie just didn't like an audience. I could tell she was attracted to me. Her breathing picked up, her eyes locked onto mine, she leaned into me and then she just pulled away. "You know you want me. It's just a matter of time until you're writhing under me." I didn't even see her hand fly up before I felt the sting. She was out the door and I turned to see Pam glaring at me.

"You bastard! You can't keep your dick in your pants, can you? You have all the fucking sluts you could possibly want. In fact, you have an available cunt right in the next room! Sookie is not one of your little whores! Leave her alone or I will rip your balls off and give them to Andre to use as paper weights! You get what I'm telling you?"

"Pam, I don't know what your friend's problem is. I just came in here to put my glass in the sink and she slapped me."

"Eric, I am not one of your gullible little twat waffles. Don't you dare try to lie to me. Stay away from Sookie!"

"Fine, Pam. Your little friend is safe from your big bad brother," I told her as I rolled my eyes.

Since that first meeting, I've tried to be nice to Sookie. Okay, so I tried in the beginning. She apparently just doesn't respond like regular woman do. No idea what her deal is and now I'm trying to figure out why I even give a fuck. I'm standing here at night in the cold staring at a sleeping blonde. What the fuck is wrong with me? My father would cut my balls off himself if he saw me acting like a lovesick teenage boy. He taught me better than this. Women just want certain things from men and if you let them, they will take you for everything. I turn and head to my car, stopping for a moment to pick up Sookie's purse and belongings and use my key to her house to put the stuff on her kitchen counter. Yes, I have a key to her place. She has a key to mine. We own both houses together. We made an agreement not to just walk into the other's house without permission unless absolutely necessary. I think she'd be okay with my dropping this off in here, though. She wouldn't want to leave it out where someone could just steal it. I'm just being a concerned neighbor.

I head to the club. I pull into the spot reserved for me and walk through the front door. As usual, heads seem to turn my way. I grab a beer from the bar and start chatting up some of the patrons. Ladies, and I mean that in the loosest sense of the word, started slinking up to me and flirting. Before long I'm being groped by some redhead. She makes that come hither motion with her finger so I'll lean down to hear her. She whispers in my ear "Is there someplace more private we could go?" She's attractive so I take her to the office in the back and close the door once we're inside. Once there, Red starts rubbing herself on me and rubbing my cock. Okay, why not. I walk over and sit in the chair behind the desk. Red unzips my jeans and takes me into her mouth and gives me one of the most lackluster blow jobs I've ever received. Lick, lick, lick, bob, bob, bob. I finally grab her head and start fucking her mouth at my desired speed and depth, being careful not to gag the bitch. Although why I should give a damn, I'm not sure. God this is boring. Pam walks into the office and pauses only briefly when she sees me. Honestly, she could give a fuck less about me getting head. Getting head while sitting in her chair….yeah, I'll owe her a new chair, and knowing Pam, a shopping spree. Red attempts to get up when she hears the door open. I wasn't having that. I push her head back down and after a moments hesitation she's back to work on my cock. Pam puts her purse down and walks back out rolling her eyes. Finally I managed to cum and, of course, Red just can't seem to swallow it all. When I'm done, she pulls back and attempts to give me what I assume is supposed to be a sexy smile as she tries to climb on top of me. I gently push her off, zip up and tell her to get the fuck out. Red stares at me like I've just insulted her.

"What? Was I not clear? Leave this office and preferably this club. We're done here," I tell her.

"I thought you'd want to spend more time together. I have all night."

"Yes, well. I'm not sure what you thought was going to happen here, but I'm done and you can go now."

"You're an asshole!"

"I get that a lot. Off you go."

"I can't believe that you'd just do that to a lady."

Can this bitch be serious?

"Lady? That's actually pretty funny," I tell her with a humorless laugh. "You met me 45 minutes ago, groped me in front of a crowd of people, asked me to bring you someplace 'more private,' unzipped my pants, went down on your knees and gave me a blow job without ever once asking my name or telling me yours. What exactly about this whole encounter says that you are a lady?"

"Fuck you!" she yells at me as she walks out of the office, and hopefully out of the club.

Pam walks in a few seconds later. "Really Eric? My chair? You couldn't just take the slut into the alley or something? You realize I'll be ordering my new chair with your credit card before the night is over, right?"

Laughing I say "I expected as much."

"Anyway, what brings you by tonight? Planning to bring home another trio for Fuck Fest part 2?"

"Nah. I just wanted to grab a beer and hang out with my favorite sister for a little while."

"Well, we both know that's bullshit. Look, Eric. What's going on with you and Sookie?"

"Nothing more or less than usual, why?" I'm baffled by her question.

"Sure. She spent most of the evening outside after she got home from work. Evidently she fell asleep in the hammock."

"That's not exactly a news broadcast, Pam. She spends a lot of time back there. What does this have to do with me?"

"Seriously, you're going to play dumb with me? Okay, so a fairy just magically appeared and covered Sookie up with the blanket Mormor made for you? One of the very few things in this life you actually have a fucking sentimental attachment to just happened to be wrapped around Sookie while she slept?"

"It's not a big deal. She seemed really upset when she got home from work and went back there. I noticed she was still back there when I left to come here so I went to check on her since it was so late and cold. I saw she was sleeping and didn't want to wake her so I just got the thickest blanket I could find and covered her up. No big deal."

"Whatever you say Eric. She thinks I covered her up, by the way."

I find that I'm a little disappointed by this.

"Who cares? Are we done with this? How's business this week?"

Pam narrows her eyes at me for a moment before moving on. "It's actually been pretty good. We've had holiday parties booked every night this week so we've made more than usual."

"Holiday parties? Who came up with that? I know that wouldn't be your doing. I can't picture you being all festive."

"Actually, it was Sookie's idea. I was brainstorming one night trying to come up with ways to increase revenue. Sookie suggested we advertise having holiday parties here. So far, it's been a hit and we're making bank."

Sookie, I thought to myself. Why does it seem everything leads us back to Sookie? Okay, so this night isn't exactly turning out the way I'd hoped.

"Well, great."

Pam and I spend the next hour going over numbers and discussing problems with vendors. Looking at the books I see that the club has made a little over twice what we made last year during November and December. The only real difference seems to be the fucking holiday parties. Okay, I concede in my head that it was a good idea. But I'll never say it to anyone.

Glancing at the clock I see it's nearly 1am. I'm tired and decide to just go on home and get in bed. I tell Pam goodnight and head to my car. I make it home in record time. I immediately go upstairs to my room and get undressed. I fall asleep and a certain blonde invades my dreams that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all once again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. **

**I own nothing.**

Sookie's POV

I woke at 5am feeling only slightly better. I hopped in the shower and got ready for the day. Thank God today is Friday and it's the last day before the Christmas break. I'm especially thrilled that the school day ends at 11am because I really don't even want to be at the school anymore. I head down to get some coffee. I type up my resignation. I don't need to spend 2 weeks thinking about it. It's really not a choice for me so I'm just going to get it over with. I know I could consult a lawyer and see what my options are, but I don't want to have Pam hurt when it all comes out and I really don't want to stay where I'm clearly not wanted. So, I'd rather just quietly go away and be done with it.

I drive to work feeling a bit said that I have to say goodbye to the kids. I park and head straight to Nan Flanagan's office. She was surprised to see me so early.

"Good morning Mrs. Flanagan."

"Good morning Miss Stackhouse. What can I do for you this morning?"

"I came to give you my resignation and to let you know that I will not be returning to St. John's after the Christmas break. Thank you very much for the opportunity you gave me when I graduated." I hand her my typed resignation and turn to leave her office.

She stopped me before I made it out. "Miss Stackhouse, are you certain you want to give up this position? Are you certain you've thought of the ramifications?"

"Yes, Mrs. Flanagan. I have never been more certain of a decision in my life." I walk out of her office and to my classroom.

I'm a bit emotional as the kids filter into the room. They are so giddy about Christmas and about having the next 2 weeks off of school. I give them coloring sheets to work on and we play games until it's nearly time to go. I break the news to them that today is the last day that I will be their teacher. I assure them that Mrs. Flanagan will get someone wonderful to be their new teacher. I hug each of them and say goodbye. When the last student leaves, I quickly gather my personal belongings and make the walk to my car, opting to skip out on the faculty Christmas party.

I arrive home 20 minutes later. I need something to cheer me up so I decide to put up the Christmas tree and decorate the house. Pam will probably bitch and moan, but I know she loves the decorations once their done. Then I pull out pans and bowls and flour and sugar and start a baking marathon. I bake apple pie, chocolate cream pie, banana bread, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, ginger bread cookies. I'm working on my 3rd cheesecake when Pam wanders into the kitchen and looks around.

"Okay, spill," she says to me.

"What?"

"You only bake like this when something's bothering you. What's up?"

Trying to play it off I tell her "Pam, it's Christmas. I felt a little nostalgic. Gran used to bake all sorts of goodies during the holidays and I just felt like having a bit of that."

Pam narrows her eyes at me. "I don't believe you, but I'll let it go for now. Who the fuck is going to eat all of this?"

"We can give some to family and friends. We can bring some of it to Sunday dinner."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. It's at David's house this week. Elizabeth can't cook for shit and their snotty little brats will be putting their sticky little hands all over everything. Why the fuck do people have kids again?"

The Ravenscroft/Northman clan has dinner together every Sunday. We all take turns hosting it. Well, Pam and I actually kind of take Eric's turn, too since Eric can't cook to save his soul. And by "Pam and I" I mean I do the cooking while she bitches about how long it takes and how hot it is and reads magazines in the kitchen. Eric tried hosting it a few times. The first time the food was inedible. I'm not sure how you can screw up instant potatoes, but he did…and we never let him forget it. The next time he grilled for us all, but forgot about any side dishes. The final straw was when he ordered a bunch of pizzas for us all and called it a day. So, Pam and I offered to take his turn hosting if he'd just pay for the food and clean the kitchen afterwards. He agreed. Of course, he seems to get out of cleaning the kitchen almost every time by conveniently disappearing or sweet talking one of his sisters-in-law into doing it or, now that some of them are old enough, bribing his nieces and nephews.

"Pam, Liz cooks a damn site better than Eric. Even you have to admit that. Bitch all you want. I've seen you playing dress up with all of those kids."

"Shut it, Blondie! Anyway, I'm off to the club. We've got 2 holiday parties this afternoon and 1 this evening. Why don't you come by the club tonight? You haven't been there in a couple of weeks. You've got the next couple of weeks off so let your hair down a little. Hell, maybe you'll meet someone."

"You know, that actually sounds good. The going to the club part, not the meeting someone part. I don't want to start dating someone this close to Christmas. Then there would be the awkward 'do I get him something for Christmas, what do I get him, will I look to desperate getting him a gift, I wonder if he's getting me something' business and I really just don't need the added stress."

Pam stares at me like I've grown a second head. "Sook, there is something seriously wrong with you. I mean like deep down psychological issues that you should probably have professionally dealt with kind of wrong with you." She cackles and she walks out the door.

After I finish baking and cleaning the kitchen I watch some TV, read, and nap. I wake up at 5 in the evening and decide to start searching the Internet for jobs. I know I won't be able to talk to anyone about teaching jobs until after the Christmas break, but it can't hurt to look at what else is out there. Finding nothing of real interest to me on the job front, I log off of the computer and head up to my bedroom to change into something appropriate for the club. I decide that I'm feeling up for dressing up a little. I put on a form fitting red mini dress with a sweetheart neckline. I put a touch lipstick on and decide to leave my hair down. I slip on my silver heels and after one last glance at myself in the mirror, I grab my purse and head out the door.

It's already busy when I get to the Odin's Bayou. Pam and Eric are partners in this club. The name is meant to be a tribute to their mother's Swedish heritage, as well as to the area they grew up in, Louisiana. It's mostly Pam's baby, but Eric spends a decent amount of time here, mostly for his own pleasure. Odin's has been a lot of work for Pam, but she loves it. All of her hard work over the past couple of years seems to be paying off now because business has been picking up.

I grab a gin and tonic from the bar and grab a seat at one of the high top tables. Pam spots me and comes over to chat.

"So, Betty Crocker, you decided to leave the house. Excellent! Now we need to get you laid."

I almost spit my drink on her. "Pam!"

"Oh relax. I called Amelia and Lafayette. They'll be here shortly and you guys can get your drink on and dance the night away."

"Sweet!" I haven't spent time with Amelia or Lafayette in a while. Already my night is looking up.

After my second drink, I hear squealing and turn to see Amelia running towards me. She nearly leaps into my lap as she hugs me.

"Sook! Girl, I'm so glad you came out this evening! Let's grab a drink and get out on that dance floor!"

"Dayum, hooka, give our Sook here some breathin room!" Lafayette saunters up and leans in to give me air kisses.

The three of us do a round of shots before each getting a drink and heading to the dance floor. I love to dance! I'm feeling pretty buzzed and can really let my hair down. I see everyone on the dance floor grinding and rubbing on each other and I have no interest in doing any of that. I shimmy over to a spot that's relatively clear and start moving my body with the music. I close my eyes and get lost in the rhythm. I block everyone and everything out for a little while and just let the music take me. A couple of guys did ask if they could dance with me. I figured what the heck. It's not like I had to do anything more than dance. Now and then one of them would start that bumping and grinding stuff and I'd step back and stop dancing until they got themselves back under control. I don't care if that's what seems to be popular these days, I'm not comfortable doing it. After a few songs I decide I need a break and another drink. I let Amelia and Laf know I'm going to sit down and they both nod to me. As I head to the bar I notice Eric has arrived and, as usual, is surrounded by a gaggle of over eager women. He sees me and gives me one of his trademark smirks. I roll my eyes and grab my drink. It's not long before Eric and a couple of his fan girls disappear down the hallway. He's such a slut.

I'm slamming down my gin and tonic when someone wraps their arms around my waist, picks me up, and spins me around. I would panic, but I am focusing more on not throwing up at this point.

"Hey there sweet thing!" says a deep male voice next to my ear.

"Alcide! Hey!" I give him a big hug and he gives me a big bear hug in return.

Alcide and I met a little over three years ago when I was having some work done on Gran's house to fix it up before I rented it out. His father's construction company did the work and Alcide came around checking up on the work. We hit it off pretty quickly and he asked me out. We went on a few dates, but ultimately decided that neither of us was really feeling anything more than friendship between us. We've been good friends ever since, occasionally getting together for lunch or dinner. Alcide ordered a beer for himself and a gin and tonic for me and we sat and chatted for a few minutes before he asked me to dance. We danced a bit and then the dj switched to a slow song and Alcide pulled me to him and we moved slowly together. I put my head on his chest simply because it felt nice to be in someone's arms again, even if there wasn't anything romantic about it. I sighed softly and closed my eyes. After the song was over we went back to the table where Amelia and Lafayette were finally taking a break. Alcide's friends started calling over to him so he gave me a kiss on the cheek, thanked me for the dance and told me he'd call me soon to meet up for lunch over the holidays.

Amelia was ordering us another round of shots as I got up to head to the ladies' room. Of course, I couldn't just walk to the bathroom. Sheesh. That would be too easy. On my way I ran into Sam, my old boss. He owns a small restaurant and bar in Amite and I used to wait tables for him. He hugged me and we made small talk for a few minutes. He had come here with his brother to check out the place. He'd heard about Odin's from some of his employees. Sam kept his hand on my arm the whole time we talked. I knew Sam had a thing for me, but I just never did see him as more than a friend. We caught up a bit before he said he was heading back home because he needed to be at the bar early for a delivery. I gave him another hug and nearly ran for the ladies' room.

When I finish up, I open the door and almost run smack into Yvetta, one of Eric's regular skanks, with Eric right behind her. I assumed they were heading back to the office. What the hell is Eric's rebound rate anyway? He was just back here with a couple of chicks a little while ago. Eric made eye contact with me and gave me one of his smirks. I swear I want to slap him. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to him. He was really sexy and if he wasn't such a fuckwad I'd actually be tempted to let myself go with him. I was breathless for a moment as I got lost in his blue eyes. Then he just had to open his mouth and remind me why it is he and I can't get along. "You wanna join us for a bit of fun in the office?"

"Get the fuck off me!" I yell at him.

"Why are you such a fucking bitch? Don't act like you don't get around a bit yourself. I saw you rubbing up against that scruffy guy on the dance floor, not to mention the scores of other guys rubbing all over you out there while you were gyrating like some two bit whore. Then your old boss had his hands all over you and you didn't discourage him at all. You're no different from any of the girls that come back to the office with me. You like to play off that you're somehow the chaste little darling, but honey, you are probably worse than those other women because you so falsely advertise yourself. You rope guys in with that sweet Southern girl charm and then use them and toss them aside. So don't even try to pretend with me that you are anything other than one of the many sluts that grace this establishment."

Stunned. I couldn't even make myself move from that spot as I watched Eric turn and walk down the hall and into the office where Yvetta was now waiting for him. I was so angry. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over. I snapped myself out of shock, turned on my heel and ran into the bar wear I grabbed my purse from the table and ran out of the bar before the tears could fall. Thankfully, Amelia and Lafayette were back on the dance floor so I didn't have to face them. I ran out of the bar and into the parking lot and was almost to my car when I heard someone call my name. I stopped and looked around. Bill Compton. Oh good. My night is now complete.

I dated Bill last year. We were together for about 6 months and I thought he was perfect and I actually let myself believe that we would get married. Until the day I saw him and his very pregnant wife at dinner one night. I was having dinner with Pam and Amelia and Bill and Lorena walked in holding hands and looking lovingly at each other. I almost threw up right there. I put money on the table for my dinner and I walked out. He had the nerve to stop by my house the next day and try to tell me that he didn't love her and he wants to leave her, but had to wait for the baby to be born…blah, blah, blah. I later discovered that they had a 5 year old son, as well. I told him to leave and never call or come by again. I had no interest in being the other woman and, even if he were to one day leave her, I could never trust him again.

"Sookie!"

"Hi Bill." I sighed. I just wanted to get this encounter over with so I could go home and crawl into bed and cry my eyes out.

"Darling, you look so upset. I heard about you losing your job at the school. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Thanks, Bill, but I'm sure I'll find somethi…, wait. How do you know about my job? It just happened today and I haven't told a soul yet." I was getting that really uneasy feeling in my stomach.

Bill hesitated like he realized the mistake he just made. His face flitted through several emotions before he seemed to come to some sort of decision and he looked resolved.

"Bill?"

"Sweetheart, don't be angry with me please," he pleaded. I stood there waiting for him to continue because I truly had no idea what he was talking about. Did he know someone at the school that told him? What did he know?

Finally he sighed and said "It was me."

"What was you? I have no clue what you are trying to say."

"Sweetheart, I called that Flanagan lady and told her about Pam. You have to understand. Lorena wants to send our son there and he's supposed to start next month and I couldn't have her running into you when she drops him off or picks him up or have parent conferences and all that. I had no choice."

For the second time that night I stood there just stunned. What the fuck?

"Sookie? Say something, sweetheart."

I finally pull myself out of my head and start screaming at him.

"You had no choice? What the fuck? First you jack me around for 6 months telling me you love me and there's no other woman for you, only to rip my heart out when I discover that I'm actually the other woman? Now, because you have to save face…because you can't keep your promises to be fucking faithful to your wife and because YOU don't want to be made to feel uncomfortable because of YOUR OWN actions, you make me lose my fucking job? Awesome! Right before Christmas, too. You are such a fucking piece of work, Bill. And, using my best friend as an excuse for the school to basically ramrod me out of a job that I was fucking good at? Underhanded, immoral asshole!"

Bill grabs my arm and tries to tell me to be quiet.

"Get the fuck off me! Get away from me!" I shrug away from him and get into my car and drive away like a bat out of hell. Tears are running down my face and I'm trying hard to focus on just getting home. The 10 minute drive home feels like hours.

I pull into the driveway and just sit there crying. I jump when someone knocks on my window. I look up to see Amelia. I open the door and get out and she pulls me into her arms. She tells me she heard what I told Bill and asked me about what happened with my job. Between sniffles and full on, can't breathe crying bouts, I tell her everything about my last two days at work. She sits with me for a while on the porch until she finally convinces me to go up to bed. I manage to pull myself up, get undressed and slip on a nightshirt. I crawl into bed, curl up in a ball and cry some more while Amelia curls up next to me and puts her arms around me. She stays with me until I fall asleep.

XOXOXOXO

EPOV

I woke up around 8 Friday morning. I lounge in my bed for a while before I finally drag my ass out of bed and shower. As I'm heading down the stairs to make myself some coffee, my phone rings. My father.

"Hello, Father."

"Eric, where the fuck are you?"

"I'm at home. Court has been recessed until Monday morning. I told Barry I was taking the day off and to call if anything pressing came up."

"Well, something pressing has come up so bring your ass in here. I expect to see you in my office in 30 minutes." Andre hung up without waiting for a response.

"Fuck." I run up and put on my suit and head to the office.

28 minutes later I'm sitting in my father's office as he stares at me with that perpetually pissed off look that he has.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him trying my best not too sound irritated.

"Son, I'm getting married and I need you to take care of a few things for me…discreetly." To say I was shocked would be an understatement. After my parents divorced a little over 25 years ago, my dad swore he'd never remarry. He said he didn't want to be controlled by another pussy. It pissed me off that he talked about my mother that way, but I never really felt I could say anything to him about it. Any time I said something remotely positive about my mother, he would turn into a complete prick to me and tell me that she just turned me against him. Andre really was a prick. I knew it, but he had his moments and could actually be decent with me.

"Married? Am I missing something here? I thought you were set against ever remarrying. I didn't even know you had been seeing anyone seriously."

"Don't question me boy! I have my reasons. Sophie-Ann and I have been dating for a couple of months. I need you to draw up confidentiality contracts for Connie and Lisa. Have them sign them and make sure they both understand that if they so much as think of breathing a word about our…relationships, their lives as they know them will be over. I think Connie has a kid. Give her $10,000 and tell her the kid will be taken care of provided she doesn't open her fucking mouth."

"Consider it done." _What a prick. Did he seriously just tell me that I have a half sibling that I didn't know anything about? And he wants ME to make his mistresses go away. Just fucking great!_

"Son, my fiancé will be here in a few minutes. We will be getting married next month and I want to get all the legal shit with her and the other two completed by the end of next week."

His intercom buzzed. "Mr. Northman, Ms. Sophie-Ann LeClerq is here."

"Send her in."

Andre gets up and goes to greet his bride-to-be as she walks in the door. I couldn't see her until he stepped aside and oh fuck. Red.

"Eric, this is my beautiful fiancé, Sophie-Ann. Darling, this is my son, Eric."

Red…err..I mean Sophie-Ann was momentarily shocked when she first saw me. She quickly recovered and held her hand out to me and introduced herself. "So nice to finally meet you, Eric." What the fuck could I do? I reached out and took her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it. Ugh. Do I tell Andre that I met his blushing bride-to-be less than 24 hours ago and she gave me a blow job within minutes of meeting me? No, it will be more fun to just see how this plays out. Heh.

"Ms. LeClerq, what a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you and my father will be very happy together." I gave her my trademark smile.

"Eric, I need you to take care of those matters we discussed and have everything on my desk by next Friday." I nod.

The intercom buzzes again. "Mr. Northman, Mr. DeCastro is waiting in the conference room for you."

"Thank you Catherine. Eric, would you go over the information Sophie-Ann brought with her and make sure everything is in order so we can draw up all the legal documents prior to our wedding? We'd like everything to go smoothly and want to get all the nastiness of pre-nups and wills out of the way so we can focus on our big day."

"I'll take care of it, father," I tell him as I reach for the file Sophie-Ann brought with her.

Andre turned to Sophie-Ann, put his arms around her, and pulled her close to him. He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and the two of them locked eyes for a moment. He whispered "Sweetheart, I'm sorry I can't spend more time with you right now. Eric is going to take care of you and I will see you this evening. I love you."

Red…I mean, Sophie-Ann gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered back "I love you, too. It's fine. I know you're a very busy man. I can't wait for tonight."

I can't even describe the shock I felt at hearing Andre Northman, my cold-hearted father, the woman hater tell a woman that he loved her. I've NEVER heard him utter those words to anyone. Not even to me. It wasn't just the words that stunned me. It was the way he looked at her and the way he said those words. He fell for this gold digging whore hook, line, and sinker. It was never more glaringly apparent to me that my father's distrust of the opposite sex was completely warranted. I can't believe he has forgotten his own rules about women.

Sophie-Ann's phone rang and she excused herself and stepped out of the office to take the call. Some drivel about the wedding plans.

"Father, may I have a quick word with you before your meeting?" I had to tell him.

"Yes, but make it quick. DeCastro can get pretty pissy."

"Father, how well do you know Sophie-Ann? I know you don't want me to question you, but I can't help but be concerned. This is so quick and so out of character for you. I'm afraid that you don't really know this Sophie-Ann at all."

Andre's good mood was gone in that instant. "How dare you insinuate that there is anything wrong with Sophie-Ann! How dare you question me boy! What? Are you afraid that I'll leave everything to her? Are you afraid that you'll get less of my money?"

"I don't give a fuck about your money, father. I'm trying to look out for you. I'm trying to tell you that you do not know this woman! I can't believe that you are tossing out your own rules for someone that is clearly just out to fuck you over!" I'm yelling at this point. I can't remember ever yelling at Andre in my life.

"I was a fool to think that I could trust you with any of this, Eric. Don't bother with any of the instructions I gave you earlier. I'll take care of it myself. Clearly you are too much like your slut of a mother. Get the fuck out!"

"You want me out? Fine. You want to marry this conniving cunt, you go right the fuck ahead. I just thought that you'd like to know that I actually met your _sweet little Sophie-Ann_ last night at Odin's Bayou. Within minutes of meeting me, the fiancé you cherish so fucking much had her mouth around my cock in the office at the club. So, if you want to marry the cheating whore, you go right ahead. And, just so we're clear, if you ever call MY MOTHER a slut again, I will beat you like the little bitch that you are! Congratulations on your marriage! I'm sure you two are perfect for each other."

I walk out my father's office and see Sophie-Ann looking horrified. She apparently heard a good portion of what I said and I can't really find it in myself to give a fuck. I head to the elevator and out to my car. I get home by noon. I'm still so pissed off I can't even think. Fucking whores, all of them. Andre has some fucking nerve calling my mother a slut. Over the years I learned that he's the one that couldn't keep his dick in his pants, not her. My mother is the only woman that I have ever trusted. Andre has spent years telling me all sorts of unflattering things about my mother and she has always been honest with me when I ask her about them. She was honest about all of the mistakes she made in her life, but not once did she ever cheat on my father. Not once did she ever cheat on Godric. No. My mother is the only woman in my life that I can truly count on. After all these years of Andre trying to convince me that I couldn't trust a woman, the point is finally driven home when he doesn't follow his own advice. Fucker. I hope Sophie-Ann take his for everything he has.

I'm so wound up I know I won't be able to relax. I call my best friend, Tray, and see if he can meet me for lunch. He told me that he'd be taken today off so it's not like I'd be keeping him from work or anything. We meet at a pizza place not too far from my house and order a couple of pizzas and a couple of pitchers of beer. As it turns out, Tray just found out his girlfriend of a year and a half has been cheating on him. It was the old cliché…he came home early from work and found her in bed with some guy she works with. So we spent the rest of the afternoon hating on women and swearing that we'd never fall into their wicked evil trap again. Fuck them? Sure. But commitments and _feelings_ and trust? Fuck that. I wasn't falling into that bullshit. After we finished off the pizza and several pitchers, we decide to go to my house for a bit. We hang out drinking a bit more and called a few of our buddies to meet us at Odin's later. Bobby, Aaron, Mike, and Jack all agreed to meet us at 9. It was going to be like we were back in college again.

By the time we get to Odin's, Tray and I are both seriously buzzed and still seriously pissed off at women. All we wanted to do that night was hang out with the guys, drink, and fuck as many of the women that we knew would be clinging onto us that night. I grab a couple beers from the bar and before I even had the beers in hand I was surrounded by gorgeous women. I hand Tray a beer and he walks off with a couple of the girls. I stand there a few minutes making small talk with a brunette named Marnie and two of her friends. I get Marnie and her friends a round of drinks. It's then that I spot Sookie on the dance floor in a red dress that just hugs her curves. She's dancing like she's the only one out there. For a while it seems that she is just in her own little world. I try to listen to what Marnie is saying, feigning interest in…what the hell is she even talking about, while glancing over to Sookie on the dance floor. Only now Sookie is dancing with some skinny college kid. She's smiling and seems to be having fun. I turn my attention back to Marnie. Honestly, I have no clue what this chick is talking about…vampires? What the fuck? Looking back out to the dance floor I see Sookie dancing with some other young-ish looking guy. A few minutes later she's with yet another guy that looks like he's maybe 20 and he's trying to grind up on her and she immediately stops dancing and seems to tell him to fuck off. Marnie is now stroking me through my jeans. I look up to see Sookie at the bar and she's looking right at me. I give her the Eric Northman smile and she rolls her eyes and walks off. At this point, Marnie is grabbing my ass and one of her friends is rubbing my cock and I've had enough of this foreplay. I ask if they'd like to take this party to the backroom and they quickly agree.

I take Marnie and friend to the office and have a pretty interesting time with the two of them. As it turns out, Marnie is getting married in 2 days and this is part of her bachelorette party. Yep, just another slut that has pulled the wool over an unsuspecting man's eyes. I hope her fiancé is out fucking as many women as he can get his dick into because Marnie is sure as hell not worried about being faithful to him. My session with them is over fairly quickly. I have no more interest in either of them after I've cum. I redress and they set themselves to rights and we head back into the bar. Marnie and her friend rejoin the rest of their group and I send the whore and her friends a round of drinks on the house for her little celebration.

I go to the table where Tray and the guys are and I get us a couple of pitchers of beer for the table. We're laughing and having a good time. At some point Tray went missing and it took a minute for me to locate him. I spot him and Amelia on the dance floor getting pretty cozy. And right next to them is Sookie and some tall scruffy looking guy. He looks familiar. Sookie looks really comfortable with him. When the music gets slow, he pulls her to him and she puts her head on his chest and seems to relax into him. What the fuck is up with her tonight?

Just then a hand snakes around me and grabs my crotch. I female voice I know quite well whispers in my ear "Hey there hot stuff. How about you and me head to the back for some hot monkey lovin?" I chuckle and turn to see Yvetta.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks. What have you been up to?" Yvetta is what Pam calls my 'fuck buddy.' Yvetta and I hook up from time to time, have fun together. She's told me in the past that she has feelings for me and wants more, but I've made it clear to her that there is no way that is going to happen. She stayed away for a while after that and dated a few guys until she finally settled down with one guy named Barry. But she still comes around from time to time.

While I'm catching up with Yvetta I see Sookie give the scruffy guy a hug and he kisses her on the cheek and heads over to join his friends leaving Sookie with her friends. She hops up and starts heading towards the hallway, going to the ladies' room I assume. She's stopped by Sam Merlotte, her former boss. It's clear to everyone that he's got a thing for her. He hugs her and they chat a bit. The entire time the two of them are talking he's got his hands on her. Seriously, Pam says that Sookie hasn't had a date since she broke up with that fucking douche bag Bill Compton nearly a year ago, but just in the few hours that I've been here I've seen her with at least 5 different guys and they were all handsy with her and she didn't seem to protest. Finally Merlotte leaves and Sookie continues down the hallway.

Yvetta leans over to me, licks her lips, and tells me what she'd really like right now is to have my cock in her mouth. Well, far be it for me to refuse her request. We push through the crowd and head down the hallway. The ladies' bathroom door opens and out comes Sookie, nearly colliding with Yvetta. Sookie stepped to the side and Yvetta just kept on going to the office. I gave Sookie a smirk, thinking that maybe she'd be a little more willing tonight. I grab her around the waist and pulled her into me. I look into her eyes. For a moment, I'm completely lost in those eyes. She seems to have the same reaction to me and her breathing picks up. I snap myself out of this little moment we're having and ask her if she'd like to join Yvetta and me in the office. She pushes me away and screams at me. I snap. I'm sick of this bitch acting like she's better than everyone else and like she's so innocent.

"Why are you such a fucking bitch? Don't act like you don't get around a bit yourself. I saw you rubbing up against that scruffy guy on the dance floor, not to mention the scores of other guys rubbing all over you out there while you were gyrating like some two bit whore. Then your old boss had his hands all over you and you didn't discourage him at all. You're no different from any of the girls that come back to the office with me. You like to play off that you're somehow the chaste little darling, but honey, you are probably worse than those other women because you so falsely advertise yourself. You rope guys in with that sweet Southern girl charm and then use them and toss them aside. So don't even try to pretend with me that you are anything other than one of the many sluts that grace this establishment."

I turn on my heel and walk into the office and shut the door. I spend the next hour doing all kinds of depraved things with Yvetta. When we were both done, I went back out to the bar and Yvetta left. Despite having gotten my rocks off many times that night, I still felt out of sorts. I spent the next couple of hours drinking with the guys. It was after 1am when Bobby, Jack and Mike decided to head home. About half an hour later Tray and Aaron said they were done and left. I decided to have one more drink before I left.

Pam insists on following me home since I've had so much to drink and I refuse to leave my car here. I get into my Corvette and I take off with Pam hot on my bumper. The events of the day are running through my beer addled mind. My dick of a father and his gold digging whore fiancé. Then Sookie with her holier than thou attitude. Fuck all of them. I'm changing gears and am about to make a turn when I hear a car horn right next to me and I whip my head around to see headlights coming right at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**I feel the need to clarify the whole _Sookie being force to quit her job_ thing. Yes, there are laws protecting employees from this sort of thing. It is illegal for an employer to ask those kinds of questions, let alone coerce or bully them. Sookie has every right to sue the school and Nan Flanagan personally. However, many employees in this type of situation actually choose not to pursue legal action for many different reasons. The employee may fear retaliation. Even though retaliation is also illegal, if an employer can overlook one employment law, they'll not usually hesitate to overlook another. Employees don't always know or understand their rights. They may fear not being able to get another job later if people find out. They may not want to put their families through the hassle of the legal system. Or, the employee may just not want to stay where they aren't wanted and don't want to put the time or effort into the legal route. There are many, many reasons why employees might choose NOT to pursue their legal rights. I don't recommend that you just roll over and let your employer bully you. In fact, I've counseled numerous people to take on these asshats because they will just continue to do it to others and think they are above the law. Sookie didn't want to drag Pam through this. She didn't think that it was worth it to pursue it legally because she'd rather Pam just didn't find out because she'd feel guilty and blame herself. I'm not saying Sookie is right. I'm just saying it's what she chose to do.**

**Again...I own nothing.**

**6 Days Later – Christmas Eve**

**SPOV**

I pull into the parking lot of Northshore Hospital and park. Pam and I gather the bags of food and begin the trek across the parking lot into the hospital. Pam is still pretty quiet. I don't think I've ever seen her like this in all the years I've known her. She's handling this better than I think I could have if I'd witnessed my brother's near fatal car accident.

I think back to the phone call that woke me early Saturday morning. I was still pretty miserable from the night before. The phone just kept ringing and ringing and whoever it was just kept calling over and over. Finally, irritated I grab my cell, hit the button to answer the call, and screamed "What?"

I hear crying on the other end. Sniffles. Then quietly I hear "Sookie?"

"Pam? What's wrong? What happened? Where are you?"

"It's Eric," she sobs quietly. Just hearing his name reminds me of the awful things he said to me last night.

"He was in an accident. It's bad, Sook. It's really bad. They're saying he might not make it," she loses it then and can't continue. I hear someone talking to her and then Godric is on the phone.

"Sookie?"

"Yes, Godric, I'm here. What hospital?" I ask as I'm quickly pulling on jeans.

"Northshore."

"I'm on my way." I hang up without waiting for a response. I pull on a long sleeve t-shirt, pull my hair into a ponytail, slip on some shoes, brush my teeth and I'm out the door. I can't think of anything other than just getting to the hospital. All thoughts of the miserable night I had were out the window. None of that mattered right now. Right now I just needed to be at that hospital. Pam said _he might not make it._ I can't allow that possibility to enter my head right now. Eric's an ass and there is certainly no love lost between the two of us, but I certainly never wished for his death. I push my car to its limit and just damn the police if they try to pull me over.

I made it to the hospital in minutes. I ran to the emergency room and quickly located Pam and the others. Pam collapsed in my arms and I almost couldn't hold her up. David managed to pull her from me and sat her in a chair. I hug Isabella and Godric and ask if there was any news.

"They've been trying to get him stable enough for surgery. They've had to revive him a few times. He has some internal bleeding and several broken bones and…" Godric trails off as he tries to compose himself for a moment, "his back is broken."

I gasp. I can't believe this is happening. I hug Godric again as tears begin to fall from my eyes. Just then two doctors come out and ask for the family of Eric Northman. Everyone jumps up.

"I'm his mother," Isabella manages to whisper.

"Ma'am. We've finally gotten your son stable. We need to get him up to the OR now to stop the internal bleeding and set some of the broken bones," said the short female doctor. Her name tag says Dr. Ludwig.

"Can we see him? Will he be alright?" Jakob asks.

The doctor hesitated for just a moment before saying "We'll do the best we can. He's strong and he's young so he's got that going for him. But he's on his way up to the OR now so you won't be able to see him until after surgery is over. A nurse will be out in a moment to direct you to the OR waiting area." With that, both doctors left the ER family waiting room and nearly ran to the elevators.

Pam began sobbing hard and David and Benjamin put their arms around her and held her tight. A nurse comes out about 10 minutes later and gives us directions to the OR waiting room on the 5th floor. She tells us that Eric's surgery is just about to start and it will take a while.

My brain kicks in and I go into crisis mode.

"Okay. Let's swing by the cafeteria and grab some coffee and maybe some bagels and croissants before we head up," I suggest.

"Sookie, I can't eat and drink and be merry while my brother is fighting for his life!" Pam hisses at me.

"Pam, I don't expect a party. But we all need to eat. We'll be no good for Eric if we are passing out and cranky because of low blood sugar," I tell her calmly.

She takes a deep breath and nods her head quietly. I loop my arm through hers and we all head to the cafeteria. Once we each eat a little something and have coffees in hand, we head up to the 5th floor. We locate the OR waiting room and get settled for a long wait. About an hour into surgery, a doctor steps into the waiting room to update us. He tells us that Eric is hanging in there and surgery has been going well so far. He tells us that Eric has lost a lot of blood and asks if we'd like to head down to the blood bank on the first floor to donate. Of course, we all agree. We take turns going downstairs to give blood. Godric and Isabella go first. When they return, David, Jakob, and Benjamin head down. Then, Pam and I go. I'm not blood related, but if there is even a small chance my blood could help Eric, then it's worth it for me.

When I get back to the waiting area I ask if anyone has notified Andre. There is hesitation as everyone looks at each other and then down at the floor before Isabella finally responds.

"Yes. I called Andre after we got to the hospital and found out how bad it was. Andre told me to call him with updates every few hours."

I was confused. I know Andre is an ass, but Eric is his child. Where the hell was he?

"Isn't he coming here?"

"No, Sookie. Andre won't come here. He says he's busy."

I'm pissed, but I don't need to rant about this now in front of them.

The wait just seems endless. A resident comes out around the 4 hour mark to let us know that the surgery is still going okay, Eric is still fighting and holding on, and they are almost done. Then, finally, a little over an hour later, Dr. Ludwig and the other doctor…a Dr. Brigant…came out to tell us that the surgery is over and Eric did well.

Dr. Ludwig was blunt. Eric sustained serious injuries. They stopped the internal bleeding and set the bones in his legs and left arm. He hit his head pretty hard and there is some minor swelling that they will monitor closely, but she didn't suspect any serious traumatic brain injury. As far as his broken back, she said that there was likely to be some lasting damage, but they wouldn't know the extent for a few days, and certainly not until Eric wakes up.

"What do you mean by 'lasting damage?'?" Godric asked quietly.

Dr. Brigant answered this time. "It could be anything ranging from minor numbness in the extremities to something more serious like paralysis. We just won't know until some of the swelling goes down and his body heals a bit."

"Can we see him?" Pam asked.

"He's in recovery now and then he'll be brought to the Intensive Care Unit on the third floor. Once he's in a room in ICE, you will be able to visit with him two at a time. I have to warn you, though, he's heavily bandaged, in traction, and hooked up to a lot of machines. We are keeping him on a ventilator until his body recovers a bit more just to make it a little easier for him. He looks really rough and it might be a bit jarring to you at first. However, I assure you that he's not in any pain right now," Dr. Brigant told us.

"When will he wake up?"

"That we can't say. It's entirely up to Eric at this point. His body has been through serious trauma and it will be using every ounce of energy it has to mend. He could wake up in a few hours or a week or more."

"Thank you both," Isabella said to the doctors quietly.

Both doctors nodded and let us know that they would be around and to have them paged if we had more questions. They said they would both be monitoring Eric closely. Then they left us in the OR waiting room. You could hear a pin drop. None of us had words at that moment. Eric was alive, nut no where near out of the woods. After several minutes our silent contemplation was interrupted when the nurse came in to tell us that Eric was going to be in recovery for several hours so we should go grab a bite to eat or run home for a bit if we needed to. There was no chance that any of us was leaving that hospital until we saw him for ourselves. Godric gave the nurse his cell number and told her that we would be in the cafeteria. The nurse promised that she would call if there was any change or if they moved Eric.

We silently walked to the elevator and went down to the cafeteria. None of us was all that hungry so we each just got something small and picked at it. Well, except for Ben. He got the meatloaf tray and at every morsel of food on it, then started picking off our plates. We all chuckled at him.

A few hours later we were told that Eric was finally in a room in the ICU so we made our way there. Only two people were allowed in at a time. Godric and Isabella went in first, of course. Godric came out after a few minutes so someone else could go in. Isabella refused to leave her son's side. David, Jakob, and Benjamin each stayed for about 10 minutes. Pam didn't last more than 5. She and Eric were really close and she couldn't handle seeing her big, strong, vibrant brother lying in a hospital bed helpless and broken. She came out and ran to the waiting room and fell into a chair crying. We rallied around her and did our best to comfort her.

Godric looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to see him?"

"Oh. Um, I don't know if that's a good idea. You know Eric and I don't get along and I don't think he'd want me there and I don't want to take time away from any of you."

"Sookie, how many years have you been in this family? There is no 'you' or 'us.' You are every bit as much a daughter to Isabella and me as Pam is, so get in that room right now young lady," he smiled at me and gave me a hug. I gave a half hearted giggle and left the waiting room.

I slowly walked to Eric's hospital room. I know how the doctors described his condition to us. I know how everyone looked when they left his room. I know that Pam couldn't handle seeing him for long. But none of that actually prepared me for what I saw when I walked into that room.

Eric's head was bandaged. His blond hair that was peaking out from under the bandages was still matted with blood. His right eye was swollen. He had tubes in his nose and mouth. His left arm was in a cast. Both legs were immobilized. His face was bruised. He was hooked up to so many machines I couldn't even track all of the wires coming from him.

I had stopped just inside the door to the room and just stood there for a few moments taking it all in. Isabella was on the other side of Eric's bed holding his hand and just looking at him. She looked over to me and motioned for me to come closer. I slowly walked over to the bedside, never taking my eyes off of Eric's face. I can't believe this happened. I can't fathom how something like this could happen. One minute you're full of life and going about your business, the next minute you're laying in a hospital bed fighting for you life.

"You know, Eric was born nearly two months early. Did I ever tell you that?" Isabella asked me quietly.

I shook my head.

"The doctors told me then not to get my hopes up, that he probably wouldn't make it through the night." She paused and looked at me briefly before turning back to look at Eric.

"But he did make it through that night…and the next night, and the next. Every day the doctors would tell me about a new complication or infection and how low his chances were of living, let alone having a normal, healthy life. And every day my tiny man would prove them wrong. Not only did Eric survive, he grew tall and strong and healthy and was athletic and had none of the problems those doctors told me he'd have. So, I don't give a damn what these doctors say. They don't know my son."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I put my hand very gently on Eric's fingers sticking out of the cast on his left arm. I held those fingers like were some kind of life line and I tried to will him to open his eyes. Stupid, I know. But I felt so helpless in that moment. I had no idea what to do. This man that drove me to the brink of insanity, this man that made me want to be violent…this man…was just laying there so gravely injured and there was nothing I could do.

I was in the room for about 15 minutes before I decided I needed to go out so Godric could come back in before visiting hours ended. I let go of his fingers, I leaned over and gave Eric a light kiss on his forehead and I whispered "You get better quickly because I'm going to kick your ass for what you said to me last night." Then I turned to see Isabella smiling at me. I gave her a quick hug and left the room.

That was 6 days ago and, so far, Eric hasn't woken up yet. He's moaned a little and he's moved his fingers so we know that he is still hanging in there. But he hasn't opened his eyes or talked or anything like that yet. However, we are more encouraged each day.

Today is Christmas Eve and we've decided to forgo the usual family Christmas at Isabella and Godric's house and just spend the day at the hospital. David and Jakob have children so they won't be able to hang out with us all day. They don't want to upset their kids so they opt for a quick visit and head back home. They take Ben with them so they can have some kind of family get together at David's. Godric, Isabella, Pam and I choose to stay at the hospital. Pam and I are just getting back from picking up food from David's so we can have our Christmas feast in the ICU waiting room. Ah the festive spirit in here is just overflowing.

During the last visiting hours of the day, Isabella and Godric are in with Eric when he starts moaning again. Then he starts trying to move and moans more. Suddenly, he opens his eyes. He was drowsy and confused and still quite out of it, but he was awake. Godric called the nurse to let her know that Eric was awake. There was a burst of activity after that. A couple of doctors went into the room and talked to Eric. They asked if he was in pain and he somehow indicated he was. He still had the ventilator tube so he wasn't able to talk.

Godric and Isabella stepped out for a few minutes while the doctors and nurses were in with Eric. Isabella had tears running down her face. She walked up to Pam and me and said "See, I told you all that he was a fighter." We hugged each other and just sort of relaxed for the first time in a week. Godric called David, Jakob, and Ben to let them know that Eric was awake. Things were definitely looking up.

Eric started improving quickly after that. The doctors decided to remove the ventilator tube Christmas night. He still slept a lot. His body was still pretty messed up. The swelling of his right eye had gone down considerably. He was still a bit out of it from all the pain medication they gave him, but we could see that he was coming back to us little by little.

We were still taking turns visiting him. Eric looked pretty confused when I walked in the room. He saw me come in and his eyes widened a bit and then he just nodded at me. Isabella was doting on him and he would kind of look over at me and roll his eyes. I could see he was embarrassed for me to see him like this with his mother trying to take care of him like he was an infant. I stayed for only a couple of minutes and then I got his attention and waved to him that I was leaving. I nodded to me again and I just slipped out of the room and left the hospital.

**XOXOXOXO**

EPOV

When I opened my eyes, I had no idea where I was or why I felt like I'd been hit by a truck. I saw my mother and Godric sitting next to me and heard my mother's quiet gasp. After a few minutes my head cleared enough to realize that I was in the hospital. Doctors and nurses started coming in and asking me questions and checking machines. I was so tired. I hurt all over. I couldn't quite tell how bad off I was, but with all these medical people in here, surely it wasn't all that great.

The next day I was told that it was Christmas Day. What the hell? I lost a week of my life. They removed the ventilator, but my throat was so sore from it the doctors told me not to talk too much for a day or so. Mom and Godric and Pam and my brothers all came by to see me. I got a pretty big shock when Sookie walked in to visit me. Why was she here? I suppose that she was really here for my parents and Pam. I just nodded to her to acknowledge her presence. Then my mom started in with the tucking my blankets around me and wiping my mouth and it just got to be really embarrassing having a witness to this. Sookie seemed to understand and waved to me to let me know that she was leaving. At least she's decent enough to not stick around and watch as my mothered babied me. Ugh. I'm going to need to get Godric to rein her in.

3 Days after Christmas, Dr. Brigant came into my room with Dr. Ludwig and they started examining me. This time, in addition to checking my heart, lungs, and wounds, Dr. Brigant asked me to move my fingers. Done. That was easy. Then he pulled the blanket off of my feet and told me to wiggle my toes. Okay, done. He looked at me and asked me to wiggle them again. Dr. Brigant and Dr. Ludwig glanced at each other cautiously.

"Okay, young man, now I'm going to poke you and you let me know if I'm hurting you," says Dr. Brigant. I nod to let him know I understand.

I lay my head back and just sit there waiting for the poking to start. After a minute or so I look at him and ask when all this poking is going to start. He and Dr. Ludwig exchange a look and then he hesitates a moment before taking his poking thing…it looks like a letter opener with a really sharp point…and sticks it into my foot. Then in my other foot. Then he pokes up my legs. I see it. I can see that he's doing it. I see the point going into my skin. But, I'm not feeling anything. Nothing. The more he pokes, the more panicked I'm getting.

"What the fuck is going on? Why can't I feel that? What the fuck kind of game is this? Somebody better tell me what the hell is going on!" I am getting more and more agitated as both doctors are poking and prodding and asking questions and glancing at each other, but not saying anything to me. What the fuck? What the fuck?

"Try to calm down, Mr. Northman. We'll run some tests and see what's going on."

"Run some tests? I can't feel my legs. Run the tests! Run the fucking tests right the fuck now!" I'm yelling now, but I don't know what to do.

Several hours and several tests and x-rays later both doctors walk into my room looking rather somber. Fuck. My mother and Godric are by my bedside as Dr. Brigant starts rambling on about vertebrae and nerves and blah blah blah. He says that I'm paralyzed from the waist down. He tells me that with intense physical therapy there is about a 30% chance of regaining some use of my legs. _Some use of my legs. 30%_. Dr. Brigant asks if I have any questions. He tells me he's sorry and that he wished he could give me better news. Then he leaves the room.

My mother and Godric and I are all silent. After several minutes my mother take my hand and says "Eric, sweetheart, we'll get through this. We'll do whatever it takes, baby."

My anger hits me like I've slammed into a brick wall.

"Get the fuck out! Both of you. _WE_ will not get through this. There is nothing for _US_ to get through!" I shout.

I see a look of hurt on my mother's face and it just pisses me off even more.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Eric. I understand you are angry and upset, but don't…"

I cut him off saying through gritted teeth "What part of GET THE FUCK OUT don't the two of you understand. GET OUT! GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT! I don't need you here. I don't want you here. Go the fuck away!"

"Eric, don't push us away. We're your family and we are here for you," my mother pleads with me.

"Mother, I don't WANT you here. I don't NEED you here. Get out or I will have the nurse call security. GET THE FUCK OUT!

Finally, Godric puts an arm around my mother and leads her out of the room. She's sobbing hysterically at this point, but I don't give a fuck. I want to be alone. I don't need their pity. I don't need to be babied. I don't need people sitting around staring at me feeling sorry for me. I don't need any of them.

Once I'm alone I pull the sheets off of my legs. I try to move them. I try to wiggle my toes. I punch them over and over with my good hand. I grab the fork on my tray and start stabbing my legs with them over and over and over until they are bloody, but still I don't feel a fucking thing.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" I throw the fork across the room, followed by the stupid tray of food. "FUCK!"

The nurse and an orderly run in and try to restrain me.

"Get out! Get the fuck out of my room and leave me alone!"

"Mr. Northman you need to calm down. You will hurt yourself," the nurse tells me.

"Ha! I'm already hurt. I already can't walk you cunt, so it doesn't really matter to me what else happens. Get out!"

The nurse hits the call button and a few minutes later a couple more medical staff come into my room and try to calm me down. I get a glimpse of my family outside the door. I see my mom sobbing hysterically and Pam actually falls to her knees crying. I don't need their guilt. I don't need their pity. Suddenly I feel a sting on my arm and I turn to see a nurse injecting me with something. Less than a minute later I stop flailing, I have a hard time holding my head up and keeping my eyes open. My eyes flit to the door. I see Sookie pulling Pam off the floor and then I lose consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**This chapter is short. I sincerely apologize, but it had to end where it did. **

**I still own nothing.**

**SPOV**

**-Mid January**

The next several weeks after the doctors told Eric he probably wouldn't walk again were absolutely awful. We were all so happy when he woke up. It just came crashing down with those words from the doctor. Eric became so unbelievably hostile with everyone. Isabella and Godric tried everyday for a couple of weeks to visit him and try to cheer him up only to leave with Isabella in tears and Godric pissed. His brothers stopped going after a week of Eric telling them all to fuck off. His best friend, Tray wouldn't go after the third time Eric had him thrown out. Even Pam, who could usually diffuse Eric's moods, refused to visit him by the end of his third week in the hospital. I went to the hospital to check in on him, but I never let him know I was there. I'm probably the last person he wanted to see.

Everyone understood that Eric was hurting and angry. We all got that. This was a major incident and Eric's life was completely altered. But after being verbally and sometimes even physically assaulted every fucking day, everyone just had enough. Isabella still spoke with the doctors daily to find out about Eric's progress, or lack of progress actually, but she just couldn't go there and see him so angry and so broken and with no hope.

By the one month mark, the doctors told the family that Eric stopped eating and had essentially just given up. There was a renewed effort to visit and try to pull Eric from his funk, but no matter what they tried to do, they were all just met with Eric's stony silence or a barrage of insults and "Get the fuck outs." It's not that anyone really gave up on Eric. They just didn't know how to help him. They didn't know what to do. They felt so badly for him that it just sort of kept them from helping him. So, they finally gave him exactly what he asked for…they left him alone.

I was working on paying Eric's electricity and gas bills when I heard Pam's car pull into the driveway. I had been trying to take care of his bills and maintaining his house so his family wouldn't have to deal with that on top of everything else. Besides, since Eric and I co-own the property, I feel like this was my responsibility anyway. I finish up and pull some of the leftover homemade vegetable soup from the refrigerator to heat for my dinner.

Pam walks in and drops her purse on the counter. She goes to the cabinet and gets a wine glass and opens the bottle of wine.

With an exaserated sigh she tells me "Well, Dr. Brigant said that Eric won't do the physical therapy so he's just sitting in that fucking hospital bed wasting away. The doctors refuse to release him until he can get himself from the bed into the wheelchair and he's just being an idiot. He won't listen to any of us. Mom can't stop crying, Daddy is perpetually pissed off and doesn't even want to hear Eric's name, and the rest of them won't go near the hospital"

I made a decision right in that moment. This is ridiculous.

"I've had enough of Eric Northman's bullshit. Enough is enough. I'm going over there as soon as I finish dinner."

I grab my soup from the microwave and start to dig in. I didn't realize how hungry I was until just now. I turned and had the spoon almost to my mouth when I saw Pam staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked.

"Sookie, did I hear you right? Did you seriously just tell me that you are willingly about to walk into the lion's den?"

"Don't be so dramatic," I told her rolling my eyes.

"Are you sure? Because you and Eric…well, you don't usually get along even when things are going good in both your lives. This is so much worse. Eric has a much bigger chip on his shoulder than usual."

"Pam, things can't just continue this way. I can't say that I blame you guys for staying away from him. He's being a dick. But seriously, enough is enough. It's time for Eric to stop feeling sorry for himself and start learning to deal with this head on."

She looks at me skeptically.

"Pam, it's going to be fine. Worse case senario, he has me thrown out of the hospital. It's no big deal. He's already said some pretty unforgiveable shit to me before his accident so it isn't like he could possibly say anything that would insult more than he already has."

I finish up my soup, grab my sweater and my cell phone and head out the door. On the way to the hospital, I call Alcide. It's time to get the ball rolling on getting Eric Northman's head out of his ass. Alcide answers right away.

"Hey there hot stuff! How are you?"

"Hey Alcide! I'm okay. I have a huge favor to ask."

"Shoot."

"I need a wheelchair ramp installed at Eric's house and I need his doorways widened and bathrooms made wheelchair accessible. I need it done by the end of the week. Is it possible?"

I hear Alcide let out a long breath. "How about I meet you at the house tomorrow morning and we'll walk through and see what all needs to be done. I might be able to pull some guys from another job. Let's just see what needs to be done first and we'll go from there."

"Perfect. Thank you so much, Alcide. I'll see you at 8 tomorrow morning?"

"I'll be there," he says.

I pull into the hospital parking lot and start the trek to Eric's room. I stop at the nurses station on his floor and ask them how's he's doing. The head nurse for the floor, Kristin, tells me that she won't let any of her people into his room without security present. Apparently, Eric threw a tray at one and groped the other. I apologized for them having to deal with this. I knew I had nothing to apologize for, but I just didn't know what else to say to them. I told her that I was going in and Kristin just stared at me. She knew that I never went into the room.

I walked to his door. I paused to take a deep breath and steel my resolve and then I push open the door.

"Ahh, time for my sponge bath alrea….," Eric stopped when he looked up and saw that it was me at the door and not one of the nurses.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Coming to kick me while I'm down? Get the fuck out of here. Of all the people in the world I'd want to visit me, YOU don't even make the fucking list. Get the fuck out!"

I step completely inside the room and close the door behind me.

"Are you fucking deaf? Have you hit your head on the headboard a few too many times? GET THE FU…"

"Shut up! It's my turn now and you will shut up and listen to me!"

"Fuck you!" Eric hisses at me.

"No, fuck you, Eric. Poor wittle Ewic," I say while slowly making my way over to him. "You had the whole fucking world at your feet Eric. Everything came so easily to you all of your life. You barely had to work for anything and you took every second of it for granted."

"Shut up, Sookie," he said with all the venom he could summon.

"No, I don't believe I will shut up, Eric. You've been running the show for a while now and, frankly, it's getting old. So, how 'bout we change things up a bit?" I'm now standing right next to his bedside. "You had it easy for too long. Now things get a bit hard and you run like a little bitch."

"Sookie, I swear if you say one more word, you will regret it."

"Oh really? What are you going to do to me? Throw a tray at me? Hit me?" I let an slightly amused laugh. "Try it. Go on. Just know this…I WILL hit you back."

"You stupid whore. Why are you here? You think you can fuck with me since I can't get out of this bed? Yeah, hit a man when he's down. Pretty much sums up your type."

"Oh that's right! You CAN'T get out of that bed, can you? Hmmm….let's see. That makes you my captive audience, doesn't it? Well, then let's do this thing," I lean down close to him.

"Just go away. I get it. You're pissed at me and you're coming to rub this in my face. Fine, consider it done. Now, get out," Eric practically whispers.

"I'm not going anywhere, Eric. Get used to it. From here on out, I am your nightmare come alive. Insult me, call me names, tell me to fuck off, throw things at me, scream at me, use me as your verbal punching bag, whatever. Unlike everyone else in your life, I'm actually used to being treated like shit by you, so this won't be all that different from our regular interactions with each other. I'm here and you are just going to have to suck it up. You get what I'm tellin' you?"

"Why, Sookie? Surely you can't be this cruel? You can't want to actually watch me waste away. You can't want to see me this weak, day in and day out. You may hate me, but you aren't this cruel. Why?"

Eric and I just stare at each other for a minute.

"Listen to me. Don't interrupt," I tell him and he nods.

"I don't like you. You don't like me. Fine. That has nothing to do with this situation. Everything has come to you so easily all of your life. School, sports, jobs, your legal career, business, money, women, everything. This is the first time in your life that you are going to have a real challenge…and you are running away. I get it. It's scary. It's unfair. It's painful. It requires some hard work. You are going to have to fight now. You will need to fight for yourself. Are people going to look at you with pity? Yes. It will be up to you to make them see YOU and not the chair. It will be up to YOU to rebuild your life. Like it or not, Eric, this is your reality now. Hell, Dr. Brigant gave you a 30 percent chance of possibly walking again. But, instead of trying to fight for that 30 percent chance, you've given up. Eric, you've given up on yourself. You've given up on yourself and you have managed to push everyone that loves you away by your abusive dickhead attitude. So, guess what? Now you are stuck with me. Every time you think of giving up, every time you think of quitting, every time you have a set back…and believe me when I tell you that there will be set backs…I will be there to kick your ass."

There is a long moment when Eric and I just size each other up.

"So, Eric, are you ready to man the fuck up and begin this journey?"

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I just stared at her. I was pissed. I was shocked. This bitch thinks she can just waltz in here and push me around. I couldn't say anything. My brain just shut down. I sat there just staring at her.

Then, all of a sudden, it was like all the anger just left me in a rush. I feel tears starting to sting my eyes and I laid my head back on the pillow and brought my good arm up and put it over my eyes. It was bad enough that she had to see me weak and vulnerable. I damn sure didn't want her to see me cry like a little bitch. I just sat like that trying to compose myself for several minutes when I felt a light touch on my arm. Then a tug. I finally let her pull my arm away from my face. Sookie sat down on the bed facing me and carefully pulled me to her. She didn't say a word. She put her arms around me and let me bury my face in that spot between her neck and shoulder. I was pretty confused. I had no idea why she was doing this. Then I did something I hadn't done since I was a child. I cried. I cried a full on cry. I just let the reality set in and wash over me and all of the hurt I'd been feeling for the past few weeks just came out. Part of me was embarrassed about this display of emotion in front of someone else. But, for all the crap that she and I put each other through over the years, I knew instinctively that she wouldn't use this breakdown against me. She wouldn't go blab to the world that Eric Northman cried like a little bitch. She just held me like that until I brought myself back under control. She didn't say anything. She didn't look at me with pity or guilt. No. Sookie looked at me with determination.

I lay back on my pillow again and sighed. I felt so incredibly exhausted at that moment.

"Okay, Sookie. Let's do this thing," I echoed her words.

Shortly after that, I fell asleep. I woke about an hour later when the nurse (and security) came in to check my vital signs. When the nurse and her bodyguard left, Sookie brought my dinner tray to me. I hadn't eaten the dinner the staff brought me earlier in the evening. Sookie managed to get me another tray with hot food. She set it in front of me and then sat there and made sure that I ate every bit. Then she cleared the little movable table off, got me a warm wet washcloth and my toothbrush and stood there while I brushed my teeth and washed my face. We didn't speak the entire time.

At 9pm, she told me that she was heading home.

"I'll be back around 9am. You better have eaten all of your breakfast by the time I get here. I believe you have physical therapy scheduled for 9:30. I figure that gives us 30 minutes to fight about whether you're going to cooperate with the physical therapist or not before he gets here." I actually smile at that comment.

Do you want me to bring anything from home?" she asks me.

"Yes. Please bring my black sleep pants and some button down shirts. Not dress shirts, but, just something easy to put on."

"Consider it done. Now, get some rest because tomorrow the hard work begins."

Sookie grabs her purse and keys and heads for the door.

"Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Eric." She turns off the light before closing the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate this chapter. I've written and re-written and edited until I just can't stand it anymore. I'm posting it like it is. I know where I'm going, but frick if it isn't a bitch to get there.**

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. **

**Disclaimer: I'm owning less and less everyday. **

SPOV

The next morning, I'm up early. I quickly shower, dress, and eat breakfast. I balance my checkbook and check my bank information online. I surf the Internet for potential jobs, but it's really only a half-hearted search. I head next door to Eric's house and let myself in. I grab the clothes he's asked for and I decided to pack up his laptop to bring to him, too.

A few minutes later I heard Alcide's truck pulling up and I head outside to meet him. I give Alcide a quick hg and thank him for doing this. He looks at the porch, takes some measurements, and makes some notes. Then we head inside the house and start going from room to room. Alcide takes more measurements and makes more notes. We don't bother with the upstairs rooms as it looks like Eric mostly stays on the ground floor anyway and without putting in some kind of elevator, he's not going to be able to get up there for a while.

As we're walking out the side door facing my house, I decide that I want to have my house modified to accommodate Eric, too. I've committed myself to helping him through this and I don't want him to feel confined to his house. So, I ask Alcide to make the same modifications to my house. Then, I ask Alcide if they could put in a cement path from our courtyard to the deck and pier on the lake. I know Eric likes to spend time out there and I want him to still have the ability to get out there.

At that point, we're done with all I can think of to modify the property. I ask how quickly he can have Eric's house finished. Alcide calls the lady in his office that schedules the jobs to get some information from her. When he hangs up, he tells me that he can have a crew start that afternoon and will work only on this project until it's completed. Eric's house can be finished by the end of this week, my house by Wednesday the following week, and he has a separate crew coming to take care of the trail in the backyard and adding a ramp onto the raised deck next to the pier. He gives me a surprisingly good deal. I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek and thank him again for doing this and Alcide heads to work.

I grab the bag I've packed for Eric, his laptop, and my stuff and put it all in the passenger seat and head to the hospital. Fifteen minutes later I'm walking into Eric's room.

"Good morning," I tell him as I put his bag and laptop on the chair. I notice that he ate most of his breakfast.

"Morning," Eric mutters.

"I brought some clothes and I thought you might like to have your laptop."

"Thank you." He's trying to be nice, at least.

I sit in the sofa by the window, kick my shoes off, and lean back to watch whatever the hell he's got on television. Oh good. Law and Order: some random town name. Seriously, how many of these spin offs are they going to make? I lay my head on the arm of the sofa and close my eyes. We both lay quietly for a few minutes.

"Sookie?"

I open my eyes and turn to look at him.

"Would you help me get changed into some of the clothes you brought?

I hesitate for just a moment. It isn't that I don't want to help him. I'm just still accustomed to the Eric Northman that is cocky and trying to get women to do things with him in various states of undress. I bite the bullet and just jump right in. I'm going to have to get past this, at least until he's able to do more on his own.

I hop up off the sofa, grab his bag from the chair, and bring it to him. Eric pulls out some sleep pants and a shirt. There's an awkward moment as we both kind of fumble around trying to figure out how to do this. I don't want to just move him around like he's a complete invalid or a baby. I don't want to hurt him. He looks embarrassed. He's been used to women undressing him or whatever in VERY different situations involving fun and pleasure. Now, having someone undressing and re-dressing him just seems humiliating. Finally, wanting to put an end to this awkwardness I stop my fumbling and take both of his hands into mine. He lifts his head to look at me questioningly.

"Look, Eric. This isn't exactly an ideal situation for either of us, but this isn't forever, okay? You'll probably just need help with this for a couple of days before you're able to do this by yourself again. I promise to not be embarrassed by doing this, if you promise to not be embarrassed for needing to be helped with this. Deal?"

He gave me a small smile and said "Deal."

We managed to get him changed and all ready only moments before the physical therapist came into the room.

"Mr. Northman, I'm John, your physical therapist. I understand you are ready to give physical therapy a go?"

Eric stares at John for a moment before laying his head back on the pillow and says "You know, I thought I was, but I'm not so sure. Maybe we should wait another couple of days."

"Mr. Northman, if you ever want to get out of this hospital, you are going to have to get yourself out of that bed and into that wheelchair with minimal assistance. You won't be able to do that unless you start doing some work. It's completely normal to be hesitant about physical therapy, but you won't actually know for yourself how much it will help you until you do it."

Eric looks around the room. He looks everywhere but at me for a minute. When he finally looks over at me and sees me with my hand on my hip ready to start arguing with him the second he tries to send John away, he takes a deep breath and says "Okay, fine. Let's just get this over with."

John goes over to Eric's bedside and I start for the door saying "I'll leave you two to it, then."

Eric's head snaps around to me. "Where are you going? You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, Eric. I was just going to give you and John some space so you can concentrate on what you need to do."

He looks away for a moment and then back at me and says quietly "Sookie, you don't have to leave." It seems almost like he's pleading with me to stay.

"Are you sure, Eric? I don't want to distract you."

"You won't distract me," he nods in John's direction, "I'm sure John here will be able to hold my attention."

"Alright, then," I tell him and I go sit back on the sofa.

John started off small with Eric and just had him do some easy exercises with his hands and arms. Thankfully, the hard cast had come off of Eric's left arm and he was just in a sling type of thing that he could take off for therapy. After about 30 minutes of activities to help improve his dexterity, John had him so some strength training with both arms. John was going to end at the hour mark, but Eric asked if there were some other things he could do to "move all this shit along faster." I had to smile because it was a quick glimpse of the old, impatient Eric.

John didn't have another patient right away so he went through few things that Eric could do to strengthen his core…whatever that was. Eric went through nearly another hour of these exercises before John finally told him that that was enough for the day. Eric tried to argue saying he wanted to go on, but you could see that he was really exhausted. John smiled and told us that he'd be back tomorrow morning and walked out the door, just as Eric's lunch tray was being brought to him.

When we were alone, Eric started complaining. "They tell you to do physical therapy, but then refuse to do more than a few minutes. How is anyone supposed to improve like that?" He's chowing down on his lunch the entire time he's going on and on about how he needed to do more work and that as soon as he was done with lunch he was going to work on the exercises that John showed him.

"Eric, I'm really happy that you are so jazzed about doing the physical therapy. But, you really need to listen to the therapists and the doctors. Don't overdo it or you might re-injure something. And, honestly, it was two freakin hours of hard work. You're exhausted."

"I'm not. I feel good. As soon as I finish eating this crap they call food, I'm going to do some more of those things he showed me."

I sighed. "How about this…you finish your lunch, relax for a couple of hours, maybe take a nap and not only will I help you run through ALL of those exercises again, I'll run out and grab you some real food for dinner?"

"Well, aren't you the little temptress?" He chuckled. "Alright, Miss Stackhouse, you have yourself a deal." I couldn't help but laugh.

Once he finished lunch and we got him situated comfortably in the bed, he fell asleep really quickly. I stepped out and quietly closed the door. I wanted to run a few errands while he was sleeping. I stopped at the post office and mailed Eric's bills. I get my oil changed. I went to the library to return a few books and pick up a couple books I had on hold. I got home to see that Alcide's guys have started the work on Eric's house. I grab the mail and head inside. I'm making myself a grilled cheese sandwich when Pam walks into the kitchen looking like a million bucks in a tailored suit.

"Morning Sookie!"

"Good afternoon! Where are you off to?"

"I have a meeting across the lake. Before the accident Eric and I bought a building in Metairie so we could open a second location of Odin's. It's been on the back burner for the past few weeks, but I want to get the ball rolling so we can get it open as quickly as possible. An empty building isn't making us any money. I'm meeting with the architect and a contractor to look over the designs and get the work started." Pam hears the hammering outside and walks over to the window. "Sookie, what's going on at Eric's house?"

"Hmmm?" I walk over and stand next to her looking out the window. "Oh, I'm having wheelchair ramps put in and making the inside wheelchair accessible. They're going to do the same thing with this house when they're done over there and they'll be putting in a walkway from the courtyard to the deck by the lake. Everything should be done by the end of next week so we don't have to deal with the noise and mess for too long."

I walk back over to the counter and take a bite of my sandwich and start opening my mail. After a minute I feel like I'm being watched so I turn and see Pam just staring at me like I've grown a second head.

"What?" I ask.

"I just…I can't believe that you are doing this. I mean, not that I think you are a heartless bitch or anything, but I just…." Pam paused a moment to collect her thoughts, "You know, I love my brother and would do anything for him. But I know that he's been awful to you. I've given him hell about it, but Eric just does his thing and no one can MAKE him do anything. He's always been a complete dick to you and you guys are always at each other's throats. It's not like I'd expect you to burn his house down or anything, but I just can't believe that you thought to do something this nice for him. Most people would just go about their own lives and not bother. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" she sighed, "thank you." She walked over to me and hugged me quickly and then backed off and started wiping non-existent lint off of her shoulder.

"Pam, it's _really_ not that big of a deal. I made a phone call to a friend with a construction business. It's not like I'm installing the thing myself."

"How did your little 'come to Jesus' meeting with Eric go anyway?" She smirked like she thought that I had been crazy to think of it and had wasted my time.

"Actually, it wasn't too bad." I got up to wash my dish.

"So, he called you several names and had security throw you out, huh?" Pam laughed. "I told you he was worse than usu…." I cut her off.

"Yes, he did call me names, but no, he didn't have me thrown out. I told him he was being a dick and it needed to stop. He started physical therapy this morning at 9:30. He totally rocked at it and practically passed out from exhaustion after it was over. But, he wants to do some of his exercises when he wakes up this afternoon and I agreed to help him out and bring him some real food."

"Holy fuck, Sook. What the fuck did you do? Honestly, are you blackmailing him or something? I need to call my parents. I can't fucking believe that all this time he refused to listen to us and won't even let us visit him anymore, but you walk in there, say a few words to him and he suddenly pulls his head out of his ass. Unfuckingbelievable. I don't know whether to be pissed off or thankful." She's pacing back and forth in the kitchen and making me nervous. She grabs her cell phone and starts to dial.

"Pam, stop. Hold on a minute. First of all, I didn't do anything special. I think he was just ready to get on with things. Second, just because he's agreed to do physical therapy doesn't mean that he's in a great mood and wants anyone around. He's just starting to come to grips with his new reality and is realizing that sitting around isn't going to improve his situation. He's still really pissy and security is still required to accompany the staff when they go into his room for any reason. So, please don't all of you rush over there thinking that you're going to find him feeling apologetic and welcoming. In fact, and please don't get angry with me for saying this, but I don't think any of you should visit him just yet. I mean, I can't stand the thought of your mom in tears over something Eric's said to her again."

"Wait a minute. You're telling me that he would rather see YOU than any of us? I really don't believe that shit for one minute."

I hold my hands up in concession. "Okay, let's do this. Don't say anything to your parents or your brothers or anyone else about any of this. You come to the hospital after your meeting and let's see how that goes."

Pam seems kind of pissed off at this point and she started pacing again. Finally she says "Fine. I'll be there at 6."

"Please don't be mad at me. I was trying to help and I just…" I trailed off not really knowing what to say. I don't know why Eric responded to me and not to Pam or Isabella or anyone else.

Pam stopped pacing and turned to look at me. Her expression softened and she said "Sookie, I'm not mad. Well, not at you, anyway." She looked at the clock and said "I need to run. I'll see you in a few hours." She grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

At 3:00 I went back to the hospital. Eric was sitting up in his bed with his laptop open on his lap. He looked up when I walked in and then looked back at the computer without saying anything. I dropped my purse and sweater on the chair by the door.

"Hey, there. How'd you sleep?"

No response. Okaaayy. So, back to crappy mood. So I continued…being a bit of an ass myself. "Just fine Sookie, thank you so much for asking. And how was YOUR afternoon, Sookie? Oh it was okay. I ran some errands and decided to visit a jackass in the hospital. You know, a typical day in the life of Sookie Stackhouse." I grabbed the book I'd brought with me and walked over and plopped down on the sofa, kicked off my shoes, pulled my legs under me and started reading. Ugh! He's such an ass, I thought to myself.

I'd gotten to the 3rd chapter of my book when Eric finally decided to speak to me.

"Are you going to help me with these exercises or did you just come here to sit on your fat ass?" He practically spat at me.

I jumped up, walked over to him and got in his face.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" He pulled the covers back and pointed to his legs. "THIS is what's wrong with me! Are you that fucking stupid? I didn't realize how true that 'dumb blonde' label really was until just now!"

"Eric, calm down. What the hell? You were fine this morning. Did something happen? Why are y…" He cut me off.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You think you can walk in here and just take over my life? Who the fuck do you think you are? You are nothing but a pretty little slut with big tits who is just here because you expect to get some kind of fucking payment for helping the cripple."

SMACK! I slapped him. But that wasn't enough.

SMACK! So I slapped him again.

"FUCK YOU Eric Northman! I don't need or want shit from you!" I ground out through gritted teeth. "You are a despicable person and a poor excuse of a man. Your fucking legs are not what's wrong with you! You were a total dick before your accident and now you're just using your condition as an excuse to be an even bigger dick. Well, other people may let you treat them like shit stuck on bottom of your shoe because they pity the poor cripple guy in the chair, but you will NOT treat me that way. I don't give a fuck if you can walk or not, you will not ever speak to me that way again. Are we clear?"

Eric stared at me, clearly pissed off. I was right in his face daring him to say one more fucking word. Finally, I backed off, slipped on my shoes, grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I need to calm down.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I felt really good after physical therapy this morning. I wanted to keep doing the exercises John showed me. But, I realized that John and Sookie were right. I was exhausted and could barely keep my eyes open after I ate lunch. Sookie said that she'd help me do the exercises this afternoon and even promised to get me some decent fucking food. I fell asleep finally feeling more like myself.

A couple of hours later I wake to the sound of my door closing kind of hard. I open my eyes and look to the door to see my father just standing there looking at me. I raised my bed so I was in a sitting position.

"Dad."

"Eric."

Silence. He just kept standing there staring at me not saying anything.

I got irritated. I mean here was my father, who hadn't so much as called me since my accident, just standing here. What the fuck?

"Something I can do for you dad?"

"How are you, Eric?"

"Heh. Good, one. I'm fine, dad. Never fucking better. Why are you here?"

He finally walked a bit closer to me, but still not too far from the door.

"You're my son." He says like it's the most obvious thing.

"Let's not do this, okay?" I tell him. "Don't stand there and pretend like you give a fuck."

"Fine, Eric. I wanted to see for myself if it was true."

"If what was true? That I survived? That I managed to make it through the accident, but am totally fucked up? Wow, it's been what? Over a month? Thanks for checking in. You can go now." I dismissed him.

"Your mother has kept me informed. I knew what was going on," he tells me and I just let out a humorless laugh.

"I married Sophie-Ann," he tells me out of no where.

"Good for you. You two deserve each other. I've actually got plans for this afternoon so if you'll excuse me. Oh, before you go, the doctors think I'll be able to return to work in about 3 to 4 weeks if my physical therapy goes well. I've spoken with Barry and Janice and they will forward me anything important and I can work on it from here or home. Just thought I'd let you know so you don't feel the need to check in again."

"No need to hurry back, Eric. Stan Davis has taken over your cases and he's working out pretty well. Take as much time as you need."

"So, you want to get rid of me? You can't stand the fact that your perfect son isn't so perfect anymore, can you? You don't want to see me wheeling around the office every day, do you?"

"Eric…"

"FUCKING SAY IT, Andre!"

"Fine, Eric. I was going to talk to you about it in a few weeks when you were feeling a bit better. I just think that with things being the way they are, you should concentrate on just getting better. I'll still pay your salary and of course you can keep your insurance. You are my son, after all. You don't need to worry about anything."

"I don't need a fucking thing from you, Andre. Keep your fucking pity money. Get the fuck out." I tell the man formerly known as my father.

"Don't be that way, Eric. I know we've had our differences recently, but you are still my son." I had to give it to him. He could lay it on thick. It was what made him a good lawyer. But I knew the real Andre Northman.

"Andre, how about you just think of it like this? Your son died in a car accident the week before Christmas. Now, you've got the sympathy card you can play. Get out."

Andre turned and slowly walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob and said so quietly I almost didn't hear it "Goodbye, son."

When the nurse, along with her fucking bodyguard, came in to take my vitals, I asked her to hand me my laptop. She handed it to me and quietly walked out of the room with the fucking oaf of a security guard right behind her like a puppy.

I opened my laptop and just surf the Internet for a little while. I was sick of watching television. There was not much else for me to do. What I _wanted_ to do was get the fuck out of this bed and go somewhere. Anywhere. I was sick of sitting here. I was just sick of this whole situation.

A little after 3 the door opens and I look up to see Sookie walking in. Fuck. I look back at the computer. I forgot that she was coming back. I don't say anything because I'm still so fucking pissed off at Andre and I don't want to open my mouth because I know I'll say something…fucked up.

"Hey there. How'd you sleep?" Sookie asks quietly.

I didn't answer. I didn't look at her. I just kept focusing on the computer screen. I just ignore her. I don't want to deal with her bullshit right now.

To my amazement she kept talking, only now she sounded pissy and was being a complete ass by actually having both sides of _our_ conversation all by herself.

"Just fine Sookie, thank you so much for asking. And how was YOUR afternoon, Sookie? Oh it was okay. I ran some errands and decided to visit a jackass in the hospital. You know, a typical day in the life of Sookie Stackhouse."

She walked over to the sofa, got comfortable and started reading the book she brought with her. What the fuck? Could she not get that I was not in the mood to be around her right now? Why the fuck is she here? Oh yeah, she's going to help me do some physical therapy. So why is she just sitting there? I keep searching the Internet. I'm looking at movie reviews. I'm looking at the news. I am just trying to find anything to help calm me down. Anything at all. Comedy clips, fucking blogs. Fuck! After about 30 minutes of silence I look over at Sookie. She's just sitting there quietly reading and minding her own business. She isn't doing anything wrong. She isn't bothering me at all. So, of course, my stupid angry brain thinks "oh good! A punching bag!"

"Are you going to help me with these exercises or did you just come here to sit on your fat ass?" I ask her snarkily. She's up and in my face in no time. And we're off!

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me?" I pulled the covers back and pointed to my legs. "THIS is what's wrong with me! Are you that fucking stupid? I didn't realize how true that 'dumb blonde' label really was until just now!" _What the hell?_

"Eric, calm down. What the hell? You were fine this morning. Did something happen? Why are y…" I cut her off mid sentence. I had no intention of giving her the play by play of my father's visit.

"Shut up you stupid bitch! You think you can walk in here and just take over my life? Who the fuck do you think you are? You are nothing but a pretty little slut with big tits who is just here because you expect to get some kind of fucking payment for helping the cripple."

SMACK!

Fuck that hurt! I didn't even see her arm move.

SMACK!

Ow! What the fuck? She slapped me. Twice!

"FUCK YOU Eric Northman! I don't need or want shit from you!" Sookie snarled at me. "You are a despicable person and a poor excuse of a man. Your fucking legs are not what's wrong with you! You were a total dick before your accident and now you're just using your condition as an excuse to be an even bigger dick. Well, other people may let you treat them like shit stuck on bottom of your shoe because they pity the poor cripple guy in the chair, but you will NOT treat me that way. I don't give a fuck if you can walk or not, you will never speak to me that way again. Are we clear?"

I just sat there and stared at her. I was still stunned that she slapped me. I was still really pissed off, but I wasn't pissed at Sookie. I needed to keep my fucking mouth shut right now. After a moment of daring me to say something else, Sookie quietly put her shoes on and left the room.

So here I am, alone. I'm alone in a hospital room, not able to walk, not able to even get out of this fucking bed. I can't go after her. I can't do anything, but sit here and wonder whether I've just fucked up majorly. She's probably on her way home cursing my name. I sit there quietly. I don't even hassle the nurse when she comes in 20 minutes later.

I sat staring out the window for nearly an hour. I was an idiot. I've fucked up. It wasn't Sookie's fault that Andre is such a prick. All she did was come here to help me and I insulted her. What the hell was wrong with me? She's probably home now trying to just erase me from her brain. I can't blame her. I sit there feeling more alone than I've ever felt in my life.

There is a quiet knock on my door. I turn my head to see who it is just as the door opens and in walks Sookie with a take out box from my favorite steak place. What the hell? Why?

She closes the door and turns to look at me.

"Are you in a better mood now?" she asks me quietly.

"You came back," was all I could say. I couldn't believe it.

"I promised you good food."

"You came back." Really fucking brilliant Northman.

She walks over and sets my food up on the moveable table and moves it over to me.

Sookie looks at me, smiles, and says softly "You can't get rid of me that easily, Eric."

I smile at her.

"Thank you, Sookie."

She nods her head and goes to sit on the sofa while I dig into the best fucking steak I have ever had in my life. After a few minutes of quiet, Sookie dives right in.

"So, are you going to tell me what the hell that was about?"

I look away for a moment. Do I want to confide in her? Do I want to share the fuckedupness that is my relationship with my father? What the hell?

"My father visited me not long before you arrived," I told her.

"Oh."

I gave half hearted laugh and said "Yes. 'Oh' about sums up that little meeting. Apparently, he no longer needs my services at the firm."

"What the hell? Why?" she asks.

"Well, it's actually a couple of reasons. First, he and I had a major falling out the day of my accident. I told him his fiancée was a gold digging slut. And before you get on my case about that I should tell you that the first time my father introduced his fiancé to me was only about 12 hours after she came on to me at Odin's and gave me a blow job in the office only minutes after meeting me and without once telling me her name. So I'm standing firm of my assessment of her. The other reason he gave, without really coming out and saying it is because I'm a cripple. Andre has always prided himself on having the 'perfect son.' Now, I'm not so perfect, he doesn't want me wheeling around the office reminding everyone, especially himself, than I'm damaged or less of a person or what the fuck ever."

I look over at Sookie when I finish my little sorry tale thinking that I'm going to see pity on her face. But, where I thought I would see pity, I saw anger. What the hell? What did I say now?

"That's fucked up. What kind of father does that shit to his child?" Sookie is off the sofa and walking around the room like a caged animal. "He can't just do this, Eric. You're a lawyer. He can't force you out. There are laws to protect you. You know that."

"Sookie, stop." She keeps pacing around the room and it's making me crazy.

"Sookie! Stop!" She stops and turns to me. "Sookie, I don't really give a damn about the job. I had been planning on leaving the firm soon anyway. I hate Andre and already decided before the accident that I was going to be leaving the firm after I had cleared my cases."

"Still, Eric. I can't imagine…" she trailed off.

Sookie calmed down and sat back on the sofa. I finished my dinner. She got up to clear the mess up. She was acting a little nervous and I could only imagine that it was because of our exchange earlier.

"Sookie…I…didn't mean any of the stuff I said earlier," I was looking out the window when I said it and I slowly turned to look at her face.

"Eric, don't, okay. I understand that all of this is difficult. I can't say that I understand what you are going through, but I can imagine that emotionally it's extraordinarily difficult. But I did mean what I said when I told you that I wasn't going to let you treat me like that. Being angry and hurt is one thing, but it's time to stop taking it out on everyone else. Pushing people away isn't helping you one little bit."

"I know. Thank you for coming back."

"Now…I think you should know that Pam is coming to see you at 6."

"What? Why?" I ask feeling myself getting pissed again.

"Eric, zip it. Pam is your sister and she, along with the rest of the family are worried about you. When she found out that you did your therapy this morning and seemed to be in slightly better spirits, she wanted to tell the whole family and have everyone up here. I managed to convince her that a big family gathering was probably not the best thing just yet," Sookie giggled, and it was the cutest sound I'd heard in quite a while, "Pam wants to see for herself that you and I can be in the same room without tearing each other's heads off. She doesn't believe that you would rather have me here than her or your parents or your brothers. Anyway, I convinced her that coming here by herself to…uh…test the waters, so to speak, would be better than everyone descending on you at once."

I let out a long breath.

"Sookie, I'm really not in the mood to see anyone."

"I know. But you know how Pam is and this was the only thing I could get her to agree to."

"Fine. But I'll let her know that I don't want all of them showing up here with their bullshit. I know they are my family. I know they want me to get better. I'm just sick of seeing the sadness in their faces and feeling guilty for being the cause of it."

"Eric, they are just concerned."

"I know. Honestly, Sookie since the accident YOU are the only one that came in here without that look of pity or sadness in your eyes when you see me. Even the hospital staff sees me and gives me that 'oh poor guy, he's so young and his life is so fucked up now' look and it just pisses me off."

"Well, how about you just let Pam come see you and you guys can go from there? If it doesn't work out, then just tell her to let you call her when you are ready."

"I guess."

Sookie looked at the clock and asked me "Do you think you can drag out your usual charming self when she gets here, which should be any minute now?"

I smiled, "I'm sure I can find him somewhere."

A few minutes later Pam knocked on the door and opened it tentatively.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, Pam," I answered.

Pam walks into the room and closes the door and just looks at me like she's not quite sure this was a good idea.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sit and talk to me?" I ask her.

Pam smiles the way she used to when she and I would get snarky with each other and she walks over and sits in the chair next to my bed. She says hello to Sookie and looks back over to me. Sookie gets up and excuses herself from the room.

"Why don't I give you two some time to talk? I'm going to grab some coffee. Would either of you like something from the cafeteria?" Sookie asks us.

We both tell her no and she heads out of the room.

"So what's going on between you two?" Pam asks me.

"What? Nothing. Sookie is just trying to help out."

Well, that seems to piss Pam off.

"Really, Eric. Because mom and dad and the rest of us weren't?"

"No, actually, you guys weren't helping me at all. I know you WANTED to help, but all the tiptoeing around you were doing, trying not to upset me, and treating me like this fragile little child just pissed me off. I don't need my hand held right now. I don't need to feel like I'm what's making you all sad and upset. I need to concentrate on me right now. I know I was a selfish prick before, but I really do need to be selfish right now in order to get through this. Seeing you and mom and dad and everyone looking sad all the fucking time was killing me and I can't do that every day. I can't deal with it and I won't. So, if you want to be around, then just treat me like you did before all this crap happened or just don't bother coming around," I told my sister honestly.

Pam was quiet for several minutes before she spoke again.

"So, I just got back from the meeting with the architect and the contractor for Odin's on the south shore. We should be up and running by the end of March or early April. I've got the plans in the car. I'll bring them in with me when I come by tomorrow and you can look over them and see what you think," Pam's ever so 'subtle' change of topic is perfect.

"Great. I'll look forward to it. I've been sitting here trying to find something to do with myself. This will give me something else to work on. Were you able to get in touch with that interior designer that you wanted for the place?"

Pam and I talk about business for the next hour. We didn't even notice Sookie come back in the room and sit on the sofa. As things wound down with Pam and I, I turned to see Sookie had fallen asleep while reading her book. She didn't look terribly comfortable.

"You know, Eric, Sookie has contractors working on both houses to make them both wheelchair accessible for when you come home. She's even having them make a cement path out to the pier," Pam tells me quietly.

I watch Sookie for a moment before I turn back to Pam.

"Pam, why is she doing this?"

"I have no idea, Eric. All I know is that yesterday I walked into the house and told her that we found out the you weren't eating and were refusing physical therapy and she just said she was 'tired of Eric Northman's bullshit.' Then she got in her car and came over here," Pam tells me.

"I don't understand. I've been such a dick to her."

"Just go with it, would you? I know you two don't get along, but as long as she's willing to be here to keep you in line, you should just let her. I don't really know why she's doing it other than she is a remarkable person…" Pam sort of drifted off and looked like something was bothering her.

"What's going on Pam? You look like you've got something on your mind."

"Have you ever been embarrassed because I'm a homosexual?"

"What? No! Not for a moment! You know I don't give a shit about that," I tell her a bit surprised at the question. "Why would you even ask that?"

Pam looks hesitant to tell me something. She looks over at Sookie to make sure she's still sleeping and then begins to tell me what's bothering her.

"Eric, Sookie quit her job the last day before Christmas break."

I look at Pam expectantly. I have no clue what the big deal is, people quit their jobs all the time.

"She quit because…well…because she lives with a homosexual. The school found out and they gave her shit about it and I guess they gave her an ultimatum. Me or her job. They told her to think about it over the Christmas break, but she handed in her resignation the next day. It's because of me, Eric. I cost her her job," Pam whispered the last few words. It was clear Pam felt guilty.

I was pissed.

"They can't do that! It's illegal! She needs to get a lawyer! And don't you dare blame yourself, Pamela. You are perfect just the way you are and it's not anyone else's business. What did Sookie say to you about this?" I glance over to Sookie's sleeping form wondering if I should be pissed at her. Did she tell Pam it was her fault? Surely not.

"Sookie hasn't told me anything about it. In fact, she still hasn't told me that she even quit. Amelia overheard an argument between Sookie and Bill Compton in the parking lot at Odin's the night of your accident. Apparently, Bill is the one that made a phone call as a 'parent concerned about whether Miss Stackhouse's lifestyle would be harmful for the children' and made sure to mention my sexual preferences. It's not enough for him that he led her on and lied to her for nearly a year before she found out that he was married with a child and another child on the way. He still has to fuck with her even now."

"That fucker is going to pay. Sookie and I may have a….complicated….relationship, but I know she doesn't deserve to have some uptight cheating ass clown continue to wreck her life. AND, he used my sister to do it." I was seething.

"Sookie doesn't know that I know. If Amelia hadn't overheard Bill and Sookie that night, most likely no one would even know. Amelia said that Sookie didn't want to tell me because she was afraid that I'd feel guilty. I do feel guilty. I feel bad that that fucker was able to use me to hurt my best friend. But, I haven't told her that I know," Pam sighed.

We both sat watching Sookie sleep for a couple of minutes.

"Pam, I've grossly misjudged her."

"I've been telling you that for years, Eric."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm truly thankful.**

**Still own a whole lotta nothin.**

**SPOV**

Eric managed to do well enough in physical therapy to be released at the beginning of the following week. One by one his family and friends started coming by and things were getting back to normal. Once Eric was home, everyone sort of relaxed a bit. There was a little bit of tension when Eric insisted that I be the one to drive him home. He knew that getting into a car and getting from the car to the house was going to be challenging and emotional. He believed that although his family had been doing better about the looks of pity and treating him like a child, he knew watching him struggle would be difficult for them and he didn't want that for them and he didn't want to deal with it either. So, I picked him up and just for my own amusement, forced him to listen to country music on the way home. Heh. It's the little things.

Eric was overcome with emotion when he saw the work that had been done to make the property accessible for him. By overcome with emotion I mean he slapped me on the back and said "Thanks, Sook. You rock!" Ummm, yeah. I should check into the medication they gave him.

Eric and I had to go through a few awkward moments his first week home. The first being the bath. When Eric found out that I was having the work done on the houses the only thing he requested was that we not put in a roll in shower in his en suite bathroom. So, one of the other bathrooms on the ground floor was redone to be accessible for him with roll in shower and all. For the one in his bedroom, I just had hand rails added. He preferred to keep the bath tub for now and just have a hand held shower head added. So when he wanted to take that first bath, we had to get through the whole awkward me getting him naked (awkward for me) and helping him into the tub (awkward for him). Once he was settled into the tub, though, the old male whore Eric made an appearance as waggled his eyebrows while suggesting that I bathe him. I just rolled my eyes and walked out to finish up dinner.

Meanwhile, I decided to enroll in online courses. While I pursued my education degree a few years ago, I had taken several business courses because I truly enjoyed them. As it turns out, I only needed another 4 classes to receive an accounting degree and if I added one more class, I'd have a minor in marketing. So, I decided to take 4 classes in the spring and 1 in the summer. I enjoyed teaching, but I just wasn't ever really sure that I wanted to stick with it for 40 years or however long until I retired. So, this seemed to be the right thing for me for now.

We fell into a routine after a few weeks. I took care of breakfast for Eric and myself and then brought him to physical therapy. I'd study or read while waiting for him to finish, then I'd drive us home and he and Pam would be off to take care of Odin's Bayou business or he'd work on some other projects, while I did school work and cleaned both houses, ran errands, and got dinner ready for all of us. After dinner Pam would head into the north shore Odin's and work until the wee hours of the morning.

Eric and I formed a comfortable sort of friendship. We still regularly butt heads, but the tenor of those arguments was certainly more respectful and was sometimes even playful. Pam would roll her eyes at us and tell us to "just fuck and get it over with" which usually got her the death glare from one or both of us.

By the end of February, Eric was feeling up for a little fun so Tray and the guys picked him up one Friday night and took him out. I decided I needed a bit of fun, too so I called Amelia and we decided to go to Odin's that night. I didn't feel like getting all dressed up so I opted for form fitting, but comfortable jeans and a tank top and just put my red sweater over the top. Amelia picked me up and we stopped for dinner before continuing on to Odin's.

Once at Odin's we grabbed our favorite table in the corner by the dance floor. We had a perfect view of the entire club from this spot. We drank our first couple of drinks pretty quickly without really even thinking about it. Amelia was talking excitedly about all the hot guys that were at the club tonight. Finally, after drink number 4, Amelia jumped up and sauntered over to one of the guys she'd been eye fucking for the past hour and dragged him to the dance floor. The guy was a bit taken aback at first, but once Amelia grabbed his ass and started grinding up on him, he seemed to get into it. All I could do was laugh at Amelia's antics.

A while later I was dancing with a cute guy named Ian that Amelia practically threw at me when I noticed Tray on the dance floor. I guess that means Eric is around here somewhere. I waved to Tray and kept dancing for another song. I decided to take a break so I went back to our table and ordered another drink. As I was sitting there looking around the club, I spotted Eric at one of the tables not too far from where I was sitting. He was laughing with his friends and looked to be having a good time. The waitress brought my drink and I continued to watch Eric while I drank it slowly. I noticed that his friends never left him alone at the table. There was always at least one of them with him. I kept an eye on him while doing my best not to do the creepy staring thing.

Amelia came back to the table for a few minutes to cool off and disappeared into the crowd again. I looked back to where Eric was sitting to see him having what looked like an intimate discussion with Yvetta. They were looking cozy and I was starting to feel strange things about seeing him with her. _What the hell?_ I told myself to shake it off and was about to get up and dance again when I saw Eric push back from the table and Yvetta jumped up looking horrified. She was shaking her head and backing away from Eric. Eric tried to catch her before she turned and ran out of the club, but she was just out of his reach and he couldn't maneuver the wheelchair fast enough through the crowd. Eric sat there staring at where Yvetta had been only a moment before he lowered his head. I wanted to go to him, but that's exactly what he _wouldn't_ want. So, I just sat there at my table and kept an eye on him.

A couple of minutes later the rest of the guys drifted back over to the table and Tray showed up with shots for the table. Eric seemed to perk up a bit and went back to talking. I got up and danced a couple of songs with Amelia, all the while making careful glances over to Eric's table. Finally, I decided to walk over there and say hi. I left the dance floor right as a slow song began before anyone could ask me to dance. I walked over to Eric's table and sat down.

"Hey guys! How's it goin tonight?" I asked the table while not taking my eyes off of Eric.

"Good"

"Awesome!"

"Not too bad."

The guys were all answering at once.

"Great darling! How've you been?" Tray asked as he leaned over and gave me a hug. "Where's that hot little friend of yours?" Tray had a thing for Amelia. I think they had hooked up a time or two.

I laughed. "I'm doin good, Tray. The last time I saw Amelia, she was on the dance floor." I told him.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go find her and see if we could make some beautiful music together tonight."

"Seriously, dude. Cheesy. How the fuck do you ever get laid saying things like that?" Eric said as he threw a crumpled up napkin at him.

I was laughing as Tray got up and said "What? Women love that stuff. Tell him Sook," and was off to find Amelia.

"So, are you having fun tonight Sookie?" Eric asked me

"Yeah. It's been nice to be out." I replied. "How about you? You guys having fun tonight?"

"Yeah. It's been nice to be out," he mirrored my response with a sigh.

We sat quietly for a few minutes before he said "Hey, you want to get out of here? We could grab a coffee or something."

I smiled. "Oh thank God! I've been ready to go for about an hour, but Amelia is showing no signs of slowing down. I can't do coffee this late at night or I won't sleep, but I could seriously use some ice cream about now. How the hell are we going to do this? I didn't drive," I told him.

"We can use Pam's car. I'll go tell her we're taking her car and she can get a ride home with Amelia."

"Cool. I'll go find Amelia and tell her I'm leaving."

10 minutes later Eric and I are in Pam's car heading to the nearest convenience store to pick up some ice cream. We grab it and go back to Eric's house and find some crappy movie on TV and each dig into our own pint. Eric's grooving on his mint chocolate chip while I'm getting down and dirty with my chocolate chip cookie dough. We laugh at how awful the movie is and end up talking a while once it's over.

"So, Sookie, have you heard from Jason lately? When does he get to come home?

"I got an email from him yesterday. He's still got nearly a year left over there. It sucks, but he's thrilled to be serving his country. I have to say, though Gran and I were worried about him joining the Army, they have certainly helped him grow up and become more responsible."

"Yeah, sometimes it takes something drastic to get you to rearrange your priorities," Eric said looking down for a moment.

"I still really worry about Jason, though. As much of a hound dog as he is, Jason and I are really close. After mom and dad died, he became the overprotective brother. Gran always tried to get him to tone it down when I was around, but I'm pretty sure she'd tell him to keep up the good work as soon as I was out of the room. He was always sweet to me, though, even after he started all his skirt chasin. With Gran gone, Jason's all I've got left. I really miss him," I whisper the last bit and look down as I'm trying not to cry.

Eric takes my hand and uses his other hand to lift my chin gently so that I'm looking at him. "Sookie, you do have us. I mean, I understand what you mean when you say that he's all you have left, but you do realize that you are part of our family, right?"

"Of course I do, Eric."

"And Jason is fine, so don't let yourself obsess over the 'what ifs' because it will drive you insane."

Eric's hand moves from my chin to my cheek. His palm caresses my cheek and I close my eyes and lean into it. I miss this closeness with someone. I haven't been with anyone in over a year…since Bill. I miss being touched. I sigh and open my eyes and look right into his. We look into each others eyes for a long moment. Eric wipes a way a stray tear from my cheek with his thumb. I pull back and look away wiping my eyes before anymore tears leak out.

"So, tell me what your plans are now that you aren't working for your father's firm anymore. I know you and Pam have Odin's and are opening a second one, but do you have other plans? Other dreams for your life that you plan on pursuing now?" I ask Eric.

Eric chuckled. "Are you asking me what I want to be when I grow up?"

I giggled at that. "I suppose I am."

"Well, Odin's is really just kind of a place to play for me. It makes money, sure, but it's mostly Pam's baby. It's just an investment for me. Pam does keep me very informed and as involved as I choose to be with it. As for what I want to be when I grow up…I don't really have an answer. I grew up convinced that I wanted to be a lawyer just like my dad. All those years everyone was so impressed that I was so focused at such a young age. It wasn't until I was out of law school and practicing for a couple of years that I realized that I didn't enjoy it and didn't want to do that for the rest of my life. But, I was making a lot of money and I was really good at it so I told myself to stick with it until I figured out what I wanted to do. I socked away money. I started investing in several companies almost as soon as I started getting a paycheck. I'm rather liking the freedom that investing is giving me. I need to do something to occupy my mind and time, though. I've been thinking of a few things. Last year I bought a foreclosure and flipped it. I made quite a bit of money on it and in only about 60 days. I discovered that I actually enjoyed doing that so I bought another one about a week before the accident. I hadn't had the time to get to the house. I may end up dumping it since it would be too difficult for me to maneuver through it to see what needs to be done." Eric sighed at that and I could see he was disappointed.

"Well, is there anything I could do to help? Why don't you just have a temporary ramp built at the house? It can't cost that much. Heck, I can ask Alcide to do it if you want," I suggested. "It's clearly something you enjoy doing."

"Who's Alcide?" Eric asked with a hint of irritation.

"He's a friend of mine that owns a construction company. He's actually the one that did work to make our houses accessible for you."

"Oh. Well, sure let's talk to him and see what he suggests."

"Perhaps we can get you back to working in the next couple of weeks so you don't have to hold on to that house too much longer," I say.

"What about you, Sookie? What do YOU want to be when you grow up?" he asked me with a smile. "Why did you go into teaching? What are your plans now? I know you're taking accounting classes, but is that really what you want to do?"

I thought for a moment before answering.

"Honestly, I never really had a clue what I wanted to do. I have always loved kids so when it came time to head off to college and pick a major, I thought that teaching would be perfect. Also, summers off and all that…what's not to like, right? Yeah, well…the reality is quite a bit different. After about 2 months of actual teaching, I was over it. Don't get me wrong, I still love kids and the teaching itself was fine. I just don't think that I can do it all day every day until I retire. As far as accounting, well, I don't know if it's something I want to do or if it was just convenient to take the classes since I was so close to having that degree. I guess I just have no idea what I want to do with my life. I just feel like I'm drifting right now with no clear path in mind. It's a bit disconcerting," I tell him honestly. "I do enjoy school, though. Maybe I'll just be a career student." I give a humorless laugh.

I got up to put our empty ice cream pints in the trash and wash the spoons.

"How are things going with Odin's south shore location? When will you guys be up and running?" I asked him.

"Actually, Pam and I are hoping to open the first weekend in April. The renovations are almost finished and the place looks great. You should come see it."

"You know I will."

I sat back down next to him. There were a few moments of silence.

"Well, this was fun," I told him. "It's really late, though, and I should probably go."

"This was fun," Eric says quietly as he leans closer to me. "You don't have to leave. You could stay here." His face is close to mine and I can't make myself move away.

His lips lightly brush against mine and I sort of melt against him for a moment. He's so sexy and he's warm and I just want to get lost in him…until my brain snaps back and I put my hand on Eric's chest and push him lightly.

"Eric, we can't do this. I have to go." I got up, grabbed my purse, and went for the door.

"Sookie, wait! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"Eric, it's okay. We've gotten really close in a really short time because of some really emotionally charged situations so it's only natural that something like this would happen. But I really don't want either of us to do something that would mess up things between us now that we're finally getting along."

"I get it Sook. I understand and I feel the same. I do."

"So…I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Actually, if you could forget about what just happened, I would love if you would come over tomorrow night. We can get some dinner and watch crappy movies. I really did enjoy spending time with you tonight. I promise to behave like a gentleman…scout's honor," Eric tells me trying not to crack a smile.

I laugh and say "I don't believe for a moment that you were ever a boy scout." Then I thought for a moment. "I'd like to hang out…as long as you let me bring the ice cream."

"Deal. How about 7:00? I think there is a crappy 80's movie marathon starting then."

"Perfect. Goodnight, Eric."

"Night, Sook."

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

EPOV

I was actually having fun hanging out with the guys. We went to some small bar that Tray wanted to check out. It was so crowded with college kids that we ended up leaving there after only half an hour and went to Odin's. We were able to get a table since everyone seemed to be on the dance floor tonight. We had a few drinks and were just shooting the shit. It was nice to be out of the house. I was listening to some bullshit story that Aaron was telling when someone's arms snaked around my chest and there was that whisper "Hey sexy! I haven't seen you in a while." _Yvetta_

I turned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey! How are you? What have you been up to?

"I'm good baby. I've missed you. I heard you were in an accident. I'm so glad you're okay," she tells me.

"Heh. Yeah, I'm just fucking perfect," I say a bit bitterly.

"How's about we go back to the office and I can show you how happy I am that you're okay?"

Alrighty, then….never one to deny a woman and thankfully I'm still able to get it up despite being in this fucking chair. "Sounds great."

I roll my wheelchair back from the table and Yvetta jumps up from her seat and looks at me in horror. She clearly didn't know that I couldn't walk. I try to reach for her. "Yvetta!" She's too quick and she's out the door before I can roll 2 feet. Fuck. I knew that some people wouldn't be able to handle this, but damn. It makes it real for me all over again just when I felt like I had wrapped my head around it. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I push myself back under the table just as the guys all come back and Tray has shots for all of us. I throw myself back into the bullshit conversations with my buddies.

A little while later Sookie sits down next to me and tells everyone hello, but she's looking at me the whole time. _What is that about? _We talk for a few minutes and I decide I've had all I can take of being here. I just want to get the fuck out of here. I'm so thankful when she agrees to leave with me. We grab ice cream and have a quiet couple of hours at my house watching a really awful movie. It's so awful that neither of us can stop laughing.

We talk a bit, delving into more serious topics than we had when we've talked before. Somehow this all just feels more…intimate than most of the conversations we have had. The more I knew about Sookie, the more I wanted to know. I found myself wanting to hold her when she shared her concerns about her brother's safety. I realized that as she talked I was focusing more and more on her lips. They looked soft and kissable. _Where the hell did that come from? _When Sookie tells me that she's going home, I have no idea what came over me. I moved in close and my lips lightly brushed hers. I would have kissed her if she hadn't stopped me. I was afraid that I'd ruined whatever the hell this was we had going on between us…a kind of friendship, I suppose. But, I was relieved when she agreed to hang out with me the next night. I was concerned that there would be some awkwardness left over from the night before, but like we've been able to do with all of those awkward moments, we moved beyond it. We ate pizza and ice cream and had fun watching movies and chatting until late that night.

The next month seemed to go by pretty quickly. Pam, Sookie, and I all seemed to stay incredibly busy. Pam and I were constantly meeting with contractors, interior decorators, vendors, and so on for Odin's new location. Sookie and I got together once a week at my house for movies, dinner, and dessert. I looked forward to that night every week. I could relax and be myself. I discovered that Sookie actually had a pretty twisted sense of humor. We spent those evenings laughing our asses off and sometimes getting drunk. I found myself wanting more with her, not necessarily sex, although that would be incredible, but just closeness…more intimacy. _What the fuck? Okay, I should check to make sure my balls were intact._ But, there wasn't a repeat of that first night. Regardless of the fact that I wanted more out of this, I knew that if we went down that road and it went badly, we'd lose what we had built and I didn't want that.

Alcide did build the ramp for me. When Sookie introduced us I immediately recognized him as the scruffy guy she was pressed up against on the dance floor the night of my accident. I was less than happy about this revelation. Was she dating this douche nozzle? I noticed that they were pretty cozy with each other…always hugging each other when we'd meet up with him and standing much closer than I'd like. When would she have time to date him? I don't recall her saying anything about seeing someone. It was making me crazy. I didn't like him and I could tell that the feeling was mutual. Well, fuck you Alcide Herveaux. I live next door to her and we own the property together and well, I'm just better than you.

I asked Sookie if she would like to come with me to see the property that I was flipping and was thrilled when she said yes. We got to the house and it looked okay from the outside, not great, but okay. We went into the house and started going through it. I was making notes on what I wanted done in each room and Sookie was wandering around looking at everything. She walked back into the kitchen where I was trying to decide if I wanted to reconfigure the whole thing or just leave the layout alone and just update it.

"I don't know what you have in mind, but this kitchen is kind of unwelcoming," she tells me.

"What do you mean 'unwelcoming'?"

"Well, there are no windows here. When you are standing at the sink, you are staring at a wall. I would punch out a window right there over the sink so you could see into the backyard. Everything is so white…the cabinets, the floor, the walls…everything. It's just feels so institutional. Something has to change to break it up. Maybe a light yellow on the walls. I'm not a fan of yellow, but it seems to be the norm for most kitchens I've seen in people's homes. The door to the back yard is one of those cheap ones that was actually made to go on an interior door, like a bedroom, so it looks out of place and it doesn't really offer any protection from an intruder. I'd replace it with a sturdy door that had glass on part of it to have another window in here. The windows would give some natural light and brighten up the whole room. I'd replace the counter tops with something a bit more updated. Not necessarily granite, but something more upscale looking. The cabinets all look like they're in good condition so I'd keep them, but I'd remove the white paint and stain it to…maybe a dark honey or a light cherry color, nothing too dark. Update the light fixture and the hardware on the drawers and cabinets." Sookie continues on more animatedly than I've seen her before. She's walking back and forth in the kitchen clearly with some picture in her head of how she sees it after the renovation. Her eyes are bright with excitement. At some point she stops and looks at me. "What?" she asks me. "Oh Eric. I'm sorry. This is your thing and I'm running off at the mouth. I'll just shut up now."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sookie, it's fine. I'm just noticing how much you're enjoying this. I haven't seen you look this excited in…well, ever. Frankly, I'm thankful for all of the suggestions. This is the hardest part for me. Deciding how what changes to make. I was going to replace the cabinets, but your suggestion will actually cost me less money and I think it will look fantastic the way you described. Let's go through and see what the rest of the house needs."

We went through room after room and Sookie was just as animated in each one. I could tell that she was enjoying this. I asked if she would like to work with me through this entire flip and she didn't even take time to think before saying yes. So, she was on board for the entire 5 weeks of this project. Sookie came with me to the house to meet the contractors and we both explained what we wanted for each room. She asked me if she could pick out the fixtures and hardware for the house and I told her I was fine with that. It's not something I enjoy doing, anyway. She managed to get some really nice looking stuff way under budget. When we got to the house one afternoon and the contractors obviously hadn't been there all day, she got on the phone and gave them such a dressing down that not only were the workers pulling in within 30 minutes, they also never arrived later than 8:30am after that for the remainder of the project. She made it her mission to keep this project on schedule and she did an amazing job. When the wrong window was delivered, she was on the phone with the vendor and managed to have them correct their mistake within an hour. Bottom line, no one fucked with Sookie. She earned respect from contractors and vendors and they all learned that she was not just some dumb blonde you could pull one over on. Hell, even I was in complete awe of her. I think she may have found her calling. The house was completed on time and put up for sale. The house sold in less than a week. Sookie was so completely jazzed, she was literally jumping up and down. She asked me when I was going to buy the next house. She was completely hooked.

I hung out with the guys at least once a week. I needed that, too, to help blow off steam. It was always a real kick in the nuts, though, when the women that used to paw all over me and tell me how much they just 'loved' spending time with me, wouldn't give me the time of day. I hadn't seen Yvetta since that night she ran away from me after finding out I was in a wheelchair. Any new women coming into Odin's would come flirt with me at the table, but as soon as they realized I was in a wheelchair they suddenly remembered their friends were waiting for them or some such crap.

The biggest deal for me in the past month, though, was the major progress I made in physical therapy. One session in mid March, I actually moved my right leg a bit. Sookie took me to lunch to celebrate. She also did this goofy dance where she pumped her arms up and down while bringing her knees up alternately and kicking her legs out to the side. It had me doubled over laughing with tears running down my face and completely unable to catch my breath. She ended up doing that dance for every bit of progress I made, no matter how small. The next few sessions, I managed to move both legs a bit. There were a couple of set backs, times when I felt like I should be able to do more, but it just wouldn't come. I'd get pissed and want to quit and like the devil woman she was, Sookie would swoop in and kick my ass. We'd yell and scream at each other until we were both hoarse. She'd tell me to 'stop being a little bitch' and 'man the fuck up.' I'd kick her out of my house only to call her a while later to make sure she was taking me to physical therapy the next day. Yeah…it was our thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love hearing from you. I'm so sorry this has taken so long. **

**I own nothing. **

**SPOV**

NINE THOUSAND DOLLARS! I made nine thousand dollars in 5 weeks! When Eric first gave me the check I refused to take it. I mean, it's not like I did all that much. I was just helping him out and I was having fun. I didn't spend all day every day at the house or do any of the actual renovating myself. But, Eric told me that he would be paying someone else that money for 'overseeing' the project if it wasn't me. He said that since his mobility was currently limited, he would likely have hired someone to do what I did. After arguing about it, I finally agreed to take the money. It was 10% of what Eric made off the sale. Holy hell! Then, I was floored when Eric asked if I'd like to continue to work for him overseeing future projects and I jumped at the chance.

This money definitely made my life easier. Since I left my job I had been living as frugally as possible. I was able to make the money I received from renting Gran's house stretch pretty far. I was thanking God for Pam living with me because she was paying me rent and part of the utilities so it made it easier on me having to only come up with the difference for the mortgage and utility payments. While I was able to make all of my payments on time and manage the little bit we needed for groceries, I had no wiggle room and no way to save money until now. I also hadn't been able to afford medical insurance since I left my job. The first thing I did was get a medical policy for myself and that gave me a huge relief.

As the weeks flew by, Eric needed me less and less to help him with regular everyday things. Eric was allowing his family and friends to come around more and they were able to help out now since everyone seemed to be past the whole pity thing. He and I still saw each other every day since we lived only feet from each other. We still got together one or two nights a week for dinner and movies. Of course, we also spoke regularly about business now that I was essentially working for him. Bottom line…just because he didn't need me to help him day to day anymore didn't mean that we didn't see each other just as often. I wasn't sure how I felt about spending so much time with Eric. We had fun, sure. I enjoyed seeing him relaxed and laid back and not so…..well, arrogant and whore-ish. I suspected that very few people got to see him this way. I just found that the more I was around this Eric, the more I wanted to be. I didn't want to fall into the same bullshit that I had with Bill, so I just buried those feelings every time they tried to make an appearance. I couldn't allow myself to fall into the same trap. Sure, Eric was in a wheelchair now, but he was still incredibly sexy and any woman would be lucky to catch his eye. There was no way I could compete with the gorgeous women I'd seen him with. I know some of them were put off by the chair, but it would only be a matter of time before one of them would realize what a catch he is and he'd forget about me. No. It's better to just keep things as there are between us. Sigh.

Odin's Bayou South opened the first weekend of April. It was a big success. Pam spent a lot of time across the lake running the new location. Eric did what he could to help at both locations, but he said that trying to wheel through crowds was difficult and he didn't feel like he was helping at all. They had promoted one of their employees, Longshadow, to manager of the North shore location. He had worked at Odin's since it opened several years ago and Pam felt that she could trust him to keep things running smoothly while she concentrated on the new location.

However, by mid July it was clear that things were not running all that smoothly at Odin's North. Several employees called Pam and threatened to quit. A couple of them came to me when I stopped in for a drink. Business was down. Eric decided to go in and try to see what he could do to turn things around. By the second day, he called me and asked if I would take a look at the books. He said he had found several discrepancies and wanted someone to go through everything more thoroughly. I went through the records for April, May, and June and found that sixty thousand dollars was missing. I turned everything over to Pam and Eric so they could decide what to do. They called in the police and there was an investigation. Several of the disgruntled employees pointed the finger at Longshadow. When all was said and done, Longshadow was led out of the club in handcuffs.

Eric made huge progress. He recovered the feeling back in his legs sometime in early May and from that point on he made remarkable strides. He was able to stand without holding on to anything by the end of May. He was taking smalls steps by the end of June. He was able to walk short distances using only a cane by mid July. I was so proud of him. Eric worked so hard and pushed himself to the point of exhaustion. It was nearly impossible to get him to STOP the therapy exercises. He always thought more work would lead to faster recovery. But, it only led to him being completely exhausted to the point of passing out on the sofa before the sun even went down and sleeping until 8 or 9 the next morning.

By the end of July, I was feeling pretty tired. Eric had purchased and flipped 10 more properties and I had been bouncing between them making sure everything got finished on schedule. I had finished my accounting classes in late May and my marketing class wrapped up the last week of July. I had been helping Pam at Odin's north since she was short handed, thanks to the Longshadow bullshit. I was looking forward to taking a few days off in mid August. All I wanted to do was sleep, swim, tan, and read.

Isabella took me out to lunch the second day of my little vacation.

"Sookie, darling, you look exhausted. Have you had trouble sleeping?"

"No, Iz, when I have the chance to sleep, I'm out before my head hits the pillow. I've just been really busy lately. But, I plan to catch up on sleep this week."

"You are letting Eric and Pam take advantage of you. You're too sweet for your own good. You need to tell them no every once in a while. It would do them some good to have to figure things out on their own from time to time."

"It's fine, really. They've both been paying me and I've made more money in the past few months than I made in the previous 3 years. I've been able to pay off a sizable chunk of my mortgage and bank quite a bit."

"So not the point, darling. Sookie…Eric and Pam are my children and I love them. But you are my daughter, too, in my heart and it pisses me off that they just take, take, take from you. You are such a giving person. You have been running yourself ragged for those two."

"Well, Pam has finally hired someone to replace Longshadow so I won't be dealing with Odin's anymore. Eric sold the last two houses last week and hasn't purchased anything new yet so I don't have to worry about that for at least a week or so. It's no big deal. I was happy to be able to help them and, like you said, I could have said no. Anyway, tell me about this cruise Godric is taking you on."

"Oh! He's such a romantic! He surprised me with it for our anniversary. We leave in mid September. Two weeks toodling around the ports of Europe. I can't wait!"

"I'm so jealous. You'll need to send me postcards from each port. It sounds amazing," I told her.

I was ready for a nap by the time we finished lunch. I kissed Isabella on the cheek and thanked her for lunch and took off for home. When I got home I fell into bed and was instantly asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**ERIC**

I was walking! I was walking again! I had been through just about every fucking emotion there is in the past half year. But, I feel like I'm on top of the world now. Sure, I'm using a cane, but it's better than the wheelchair and it's only a matter of time before I throw that cane in the fireplace.

Sookie has been a godsend. She continued to be there for me. She kicked my ass when I was ready to give up. She has been an amazing property manager for my company. I've never met anyone with as much energy and tenacity as Sookie…well, maybe Pam. No wonder the two of them are such good friends. I know that I couldn't have made it through any of this without Sookie. I never thought that I could be so close to anyone. I could be myself. I could be less than perfect and she just went with the flow. She didn't expect anything of me but for me to be myself.

I was making money hand over fist with my company and both Odin's were making money…now that we've cleared up the mess that Longshadow made at Odin's North. My life was actually going pretty well again.

By the end of June I was taking steps. It was slow and I needed support so I wouldn't lose my balance. At first I had a walker. By mid-July I graduated to using a cane. My progress was so amazing that Dr. Brigant asked if he could use my case for a paper he was writing for some medical research magazine. I was so thankful that I agreed immediately.

All in all, the past few months has been phenomenal. I was able to walk without the cane by mid August. I went out to celebrate with Tray, Aaron, Jack, Pam, and Sookie on Thursday after my latest appointment with Dr. Brigant. Of course, we went to Odin's. I was able to dance for the first time in forever. I tried not to overdo it. I mostly just stood at the bar…because I COULD STAND! Ha! Once again I found myself being pawed at by a bunch of gorgeous women…some of who wouldn't give me the time of day when I was in the wheelchair. I quickly brushed them off and went back to my friends. We didn't stay too late since most of the gang needed to get up early for work.

Friday night was movie and dinner night with Sookie at my house. We were having a good time, nearly finished with dinner, about to watch the second movie when my phone rang. I was surprised when I answered to hear Yvetta's voice.

"Eric?"

"Hey Yvetta. How are you?

"I miss you," Yvetta whispered.

"I'm kind of busy right now. Can we talk another time?"

"Please, Eric. I'm sorry. I was so shocked. No one told me. I'm so, so sorry. Let me make it up to you. Can I come over?" Yvetta pleaded.

I looked over at Sookie and walked into the kitchen to put my plate in the sink. All I could really think of at that moment was getting laid. It had been so long. I'm sure Sookie wouldn't be all that upset. She's probably tired anyway and could use a break from me.

"Okay, fine," I heard myself telling Yvetta.

"Great! I'll be there in 15 minutes."

I hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

"Hey, Sook. Do you mind if we cut our night short?"

She stared at me with a look I couldn't quite place. She suddenly had that huge unnatural smile plastered on face. "Sure, Eric. That's just fine," she says hopping up from the sofa. "I've got a lot to do anyway." She put her plate in the sink and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

"Sookie!" I called to her, but she didn't turn around.

I stood staring at the door for a moment before I started washing the dinner dishes. There was a knock at the door a few minutes later and I opened it to see Yvetta standing there wearing one of the tiniest dresses I've ever seen.

"Hey baby," she says as she steps in and puts her arms around me. "I've missed you so much." She started kissing me and rubbing herself all over me and I just couldn't help myself. It had been too long. Before I knew it, we were both undressed and on my sofa. I was about to enter her when I heard a door slam next door, then a car door slam. Then the sound of a car peeling out in the driveway. I stopped what I was doing and ran to the window to see what the hell was going on. I got there just in time to see Sookie's car make the turn at the end of our street, practically on two wheels. Fuck! What the hell?

My attention was returned to the naked woman in my house when she came up behind me, put her arms around me, and wrapped one of her hands around my cock. All coherent thoughts left my head at that point.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

That mother fucker! I was just tossed aside like some fucking rag doll so he could fuck that stupid slut. How could he forget that she was conveniently absent the entire fucking time he was unable to walk? I can't believe Eric would do this to me. Oh! Yes I could. He hasn't changed at all. Here I was thinking that he'd had some major breakthrough in his personality after such a life changing event and motherfucker…was I a fool.

I couldn't stay in my house knowing that he was fucking that…that….whore only a few feet from me! I had to get out of here. I grabbed my purse and left the house. I was on I-12 heading east with no fucking clue where I was going. I just kept driving and driving. I saw a sign for Biloxi, Mississippi. Fine. Great. I'll fucking go there. About an hour into my drive, my cell rings. I look at caller id to see that it's Eric. Fuck him. I silence it. Then I think better of that and I just turn the damn thing off. I don't want to talk to him or anyone right now.

About 30 minutes later I pull into the parking lot of one of the casino hotels on the beach. I park and go in to see if they have any rooms. Thankfully, they have one available and I don't really give a damn at this point how much it costs. I give my credit card to the clerk, sign whatever he put in front of me, grab my room key and head up to my room. Once there I plop down on the bed. I lay there and cried for hours.

Why? Why am I so upset? It's not like Eric and I were anything more than friends. But, I thought that there was a promise of something else with us. The past few months were wonderful. I became more than just an emotional crutch to him…at least I thought I had. I honestly thought that I meant more to him. I felt so blindsided by tonight and it hit me that I had fallen for him. Why didn't I see it before? Now it was too late. Eric was back to being the man whore that he used to be. He clearly didn't feel the same for me or he wouldn't have ditched me to fuck someone else. I curled up and just cried until I fell asleep sometime after sunrise.

When I wake at 10, I realize I need to get myself together and check out so I'm not charged for another day. I take a quick shower and put on the clothes that I had just taken off…since I didn't have the foresight to bring a change of clothes with me. I look at myself in the mirror and I look awful. My eyes are puffy and red. My face is splotchy. Oh yeah…I'm just some man's dream girl. Ugh.

I check out and start the drive home. I stop for a coke and turn my phone back on. I have 17 voicemails. Holy shit!. I click to check the voicemails. 12 were from Eric asking where I am and if I'm okay. _No I'm not okay. I'm in love with a jackass._ There were 2 calls from Pam asking me what the fuck Eric did to piss me off and to call her ASAP. And 3 frantic calls from Amelia telling me to call her right away and tell her what happened. I decide to wait until I'm home to tell Pam and Amelia that I'm okay. I just need the little bit of extra time to myself. Eric can just kiss my ass at this point. I have nothing to say to him and I don't need to be near him while feeling like this. It wouldn't be pretty.

Thankfully when I pull into the driveway I see that Eric is not home. I park and head inside. Pam and Amelia both come running out when they hear my car pull up.

"Where the fuck that you been?" Pam practically shouts at me. "We've been worried."

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to worry you. I just went for a drive and ended up in Mississippi late last night so I checked into a hotel."

"Did the hotel not have phone service? Did your cell phone die? What the fuck?" Pam says getting pissed off.

"You know what, Pam? I don't fucking need your shit right now. I'm really tired and I just want to be left the fuck alone." I turn and run up the stairs to my room and I lock the door.

A few hours later I hear Eric downstairs talking to Pam.

"You're a fucking idiot, Eric," I hear Pam say to Eric.

"What? What did I do? Is Sookie okay?" he asks.

"You know what, Eric? Sookie is just fine. She's really tired and she's just got a bug of some sort, but she's going to be just fine. Why don't you call Yvetta or someone to keep you occupied this evening and don't you worry that pretty little head of yours about anything?" Pam snarks to Eric.

"What the fuck, Pam?"

"Listen to me right now, Eric Northman. You are my brother and I love you, but Sookie needs to be left the hell alone right now…you get me? So get the fuck out."

"Fine. Will you please tell her that I'm trying to get in touch with her?" he asks.

"Will do. Bye now," Pam says and I hear the side door close.

I fall asleep again shortly after that and don't wake up until the next day. Sunday. I hadn't been to church in a while, so I shower, dress, get in my car and head off to Amite. I decided that I wanted to head back to my hometown and go to the church I'd gone to with my Gran. It takes nearly an hour to get there, but I really just needed the comfort of my childhood right now.

After church, I go to visit Gran's grave. I really miss her. I could really use some of her wisdom about now. She always knew what to say to make me feel better and get me moving again. I walk slowly over to our family plot. I lay down next to Gran's grave and just listen to the birds. It's so peaceful here. I can't seem to keep my mind focused on any one thing right now, so I just lay here quietly. I end up falling asleep.

I wake up a couple of hours later when it starts raining. Oh perfect. I run back to my car and start driving back toward Mandeville. My stomach growls and I realize that I can't even remember the last time I ate anything. I pull into a small diner and order myself a bowl of gumbo. I take my time eating and just watching the rain. Finally I pay and am back on the road again. I don't feel like going back to the house just yet, so I go to a movie. I don't even really care what's playing. I end up seeing Transformers thinking that it will be a couple of hours of mindless entertainment. It was. Nothing heavy, just explosions and robot on robot violence. It's dark once the movie is over and I give in and drive home.

I head straight up the stairs and go straight to my room. I undress and get into bed and lay there staring at the ceiling. The hurt I'm feeling is almost like a physical pain. I feel almost like I can't breathe. I finally fall asleep around dawn. I sleep most of the day. When I wake up around 5pm, I just lay there. I don't really have any interest in getting up. About an hour after I wake, my bedroom door crashes open and Pam and Amelia jump on top of me.

"Alright, enough of this!" says Pam

"We're taking you to dinner so get your ass up and shower!" Amelia tells me

"And if you give us any trouble, I'm going to punch you in the taco," Pam says to me making me laugh.

I get up, shower, and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I am not in a sexy kind of mood and I just want to be comfortable. Pam and Amelia roll their eyes, but don't push it. They take me out for Italian. We talk and I try to eat. I pick at my food, mostly, but I eat enough of it that neither of them says anything to me. Just before we get up to leave I tell them that I'm okay. I've just fallen into a little bit of a depression, but it's nothing to be worried about. They drag me to karaoke night at some crappy bar not far from home. Before I know what's happened my two best friends have plied me with so much alcohol that I'm on stage singing Cee Lo Green's 'Fuck You' to the delight of nearly everyone in the bar. After another hour, they finally take me home and get me tucked into bed.

The next day, Tuesday, I wake up with a massive hangover. I swear I'm going to get Pam and Amelia back for this. I remember having fun, though. My head is pounding. I brush my teeth, take some advil and run downstairs to get some coffee. I spend most of the day cleaning the house and paying some bills.

Pam left for work about 8pm and I decided that I needed a nice hot bubble bath. I went upstairs to my room and got undressed. I ran the bath in my en suite bathroom and lowered myself down. I washed up, shaved my legs and relaxed in the hot water for a while. Finally, I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked back into my bedroom. As I stepped out of the bathroom, my bedroom door swung open and hit the wall. I screamed and started to run back into my bathroom until I realized it was Eric.

"Eric! What the fuck?" I screamed.

"You've been avoiding me for 4 days, Sookie. What the hell?"

"Eric, go away. I'm tired and I just want to go to sleep."

"No, Sookie. Why the hell have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm really not in the mood to do this right now, Eric."

Eric walks toward me as we're talking.

"I don't really care if you want to do this now or not. Tell me what's going on," he says. He's now right in front of me. He suddenly looks down and realizes that I'm only in a towel and he can't seem to pry his eyes away from my body. He's looking at me like a hungry man looks at a juicy steak. He takes another step and another until I'm backed into the wall.

I'm suddenly filled with such rage. I drop the towel covering me.

"Is this what you want Eric?" I hissed at him.

He pauses a moment looking into my eyes.

"Is it Eric?" I ask him again as I wrap myself around him and start grinding into him.

He leans down and starts kissing me hard. He presses his body into me and his hands are suddenly everywhere.

"I fucking…hate…you! You…don't give a fuck…about anyone…but yourself you selfish bastard!" I tell him while kissing him over and over. I pull his shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Then I undo his pants and he starts pushing them down and kicks out of them.

Eric's hands move to my ass and he picks me up and starts walking us over to my bed. He's kissing my neck and he says "Fuck you, Sookie!" He lays us on the bed and says "I hate you, too. I hate what you do to me."

He takes both of my hands in one of his and holds them above my head on the bed. With his other hand he plunges 3 fingers into me and I arch my back. "What the fuck do you want from me?" he asks.

"The same thing…," I moan when his fingers hit that sweet spot, "that you have wanted from me since the day we met asshole!" He pauses his attentions for a moment, startled.

"Don't you fucking stop now!" I scream at him and he resumes. A few more pumps and I'm over the edge screaming his name.

I don't even pause to recover. I flip us over so I'm on top of him. I look down at Eric's face. He's so sexy and…just as I'm starting to calm from my rage and think about how gorgeous he is, he gives me that smug look and I'm pissed off all over again.

"Fuck you, Eric. I hate you." I tell him as I lower myself onto him and start riding him with wild abandon. If this is what he wants, then what the hell. We'll fuck and then he'll leave me the hell alone and I can go back to living my life. He pushes up into me.

He grabs my hips and slams me down onto him over and over and over. Then he flips us over again and pounds into me hard. Still pissed off I hear myself saying "Is that all you've got? Fuck me like a real man, Eric!"

"Shut the fuck up you hick bitch! I'll show you a real man." He pulls out of me, turns me around until I'm on my hands and knees and swiftly enters me and pounds into me almost painfully hard. When we're both close he pushes my head further into the bed, grips my hips and actually lifts my legs off the bed while pounding into me even harder until we both cum hard, yelling obscenities. Then he falls down next to me on the bed. We lay there not saying anything to each other just trying to catch our breath. Then it gets really quiet.

I start coming back into my freakin brain. What the fuck did we just do? .GOD! Okay, Sookie, don't panic. This is Eric. You're angry. He's angry. You're friends. You can get past this and…oh my god! With a sideways glance I see that Eric's sleeping. I slip out of bed and tiptoe to my bathroom and close the door.

I stare at myself in the mirror. I see bruises starting to form on my hips and arms. I feel the need for a hot shower even though I just took a bath. I turn on the shower and step in. My head clears a bit more. I decide that I need to face this head on with Eric and fix this. We royally fucked up, but we've gotten through so much before, surely we can talk about this and be okay again. I turn off the shower, dry off, and step back into the room determined to talk to Eric and fix this. Only, Eric isn't there. He….he…he left me. The tears come fast and hard as I fall against the wall and slide down. I was a fool. And now I've just become one of Eric's whores.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

What the fuck? What the mother fucking fuck did we just do? I went over there to confront her because she's been avoiding me. But, when she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel and still damp from the bath I was distracted. She's seen me naked before many, many times over the past year. When she dropped the towel, fuck! I couldn't not. She was pissed. I've never seen her like that. She kept screaming at me and telling me she hated me while wanting me to fuck her. How could she think that that's all I want from her? I thought we were passed all that. I got so pissed I couldn't even see straight. The next thing I know she's on her hands and knees and I'm pounding into her mercilessly. Oh my God! Did I hurt her?

Afterwards, I pretended to be asleep so we wouldn't have to deal with this right now. I think we both needed some time to calm down before we had this conversation. I seriously don't know what the hell just happened or where it came from. Sookie slipped out of bed and I heard the shower start a couple of minutes later. I jumped out of bed, got dressed quickly and let myself out of her house. I stepped inside my house and grabbed another shirt. Then I got into my car, a Corvette I just purchased a couple of weeks ago to replace the one I totaled, and took off.

I drove around for about an hour. I was confused. I thought things were okay between Sookie and me. I knew that she was special. We had fun together. I trusted her…and that was a big fucking deal. I had always thought she was hot. This was a huge mistake. Sex was never a big deal to me. I didn't ever think there needed to be anything emotionally twisted up with fucking someone. It was just fun and didn't have to be more than that. But, Sookie didn't feel that way. She needed that emotional connection before she fell into bed with them. I knew that. Does that mean that she….oh fuck. I seriously fucked up. But, this isn't all my fault. I only went over there to get her to talk to me. She dropped the towel. I'm not taking the blame for this. Sookie was just as much at fault here.

I drove around for nearly an hour going over and over every second of what happened between Sookie and me until I finally decided I needed to get this out of my head. I'd deal with it later. I needed perspective, so I pulled into Odin's. I walked in and sat at my usual table. The waitress brought me a drink. Within minutes I was surrounded by beautiful women. I was sick of thinking about what happened and I wasn't going to let myself feel guilty. I danced. I flirted. I enjoyed being groped and not having these women pissed at me. After a couple of hours, I had two women come home with me. The brunette rode in my car with me, stroking my cock through my pants the whole way, while her strawberry blonde friend followed behind us in her car.

When we got to my house, I had a girl on each arm and they were rubbing on me and kissing me and giggling. This was where I belonged. This is what I knew. I managed to get the key in the door and we all practically fell into the house. Once inside the house neither girl hesitated. They started undressing themselves and me. I decided I'd like a little show so they pushed me onto my sofa and splayed themselves out in front of me and gave me a nice girl on girl show as I stroked myself. The brunette started crawling over to me and licked and nipped her way up my thighs. She took me into her mouth and I relaxed back into the cushions. I was getting close when I open my eyes and honed in immediately on a book on the coffee table. It was the book Sookie had been reading last week. I look away because I don't want to think of Sookie right now. But as my eyes dart around the room I see Sookie's sweater laying on the chair…Sookie's brownie pan left from Friday night's dessert, Sookie's sandals by the door. Then everywhere I look I just started seeing Sookie. Sookie sitting on my sofa laughing at something stupid on tv. Sookie in my kitchen showing me how to make lasagna. Sookie taking care of me when I first got home from the hospital. Sookie. Sookie. Sookie.

I quickly push the brunette off of me and I stand up. Both women look at me wondering what's going on.

"Ladies, I apologize, but I've just remembered a previous engagement. I need you both to leave." With that I turn and start putting my clothes back on.

Brunette says "You've got to be fucking kidding me, right? You don't just stand up in the middle of a blow job and say the night is over."

"Yes, well, as I said I have something I need to take care of."

Both women are pissed, but quickly redress and leave. As I'm letting them out, I notice that Sookie's car is gone. Fuck! It's after 3 in the morning. Where the hell could she have gone?

I decide to wait for her to come home. We need to talk now. We need to work this out and figure out where we go from here. Truthfully, I want Sookie in my life. But, in what capacity? A friend, surely. But, I want more. _Did I seriously just think that?_ I don't do relationships. But, for Sookie, I'd be willing to try. Can I be the man she deserves?

I hear a car pull up. I run out the door only to find Pam getting out of her car.

"Pam, do you know where Sookie is?" I sound frantic.

"Fuck, Eric. Leave her alone! You are acting like a stalker."

"No, Pam. I tried to confront her earlier tonight about why she's been avoiding me and….well, something happened," I told her rather sheepishly.

Pam's eyes turn into slits as she asked "What do you mean 'something happened?'"

"Well, she was just coming out of the bath and was only in a towel and one thing led to another and…."

"Fuck! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Pam, you didn't see her. She was so pissed off and I got pissed off and this wasn't sweet and loving. I'm afraid I hurt her. I need to talk to her. We need to talk about this."

"Oh no. You need to stay the fuck away from her. Haven't you done enough to her? Sookie is not one of your little fuck buddies. After everything she's done for you, how could you?"

While we were talking, Pam went inside and put her stuff down. She found a note from Sookie.

_Pam,_

_I need to go away for a bit. I will text you to let you know I've made it okay. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. _

_Sookie_

After reading the note, Pam walked over to me quietly and kneed me in the nuts. When I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes, she punched me in the face and broke my fucking nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**It looks like everyone really hates Eric right now. I get it. He's a complete jack wagon right now. With any luck he'll have learned something and actually grow some character. I think I lost a few readers with the last chapter, which makes me sad, but all I can do is push through and hope I still have readers left at the end of the story. These two will be going through a bit more before it's all said and done. Will there be an HEA for them? I'd like to think there will be, but I'm a sappy romantic. We'll have to see what happens though.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They really keep me going. Although, why I do this to myself I have no idea...I post the chapter just before bed. Then I can't sleep because I keep checking to see if I have any reviews because I'm needy like that.**

**I own nothing**

**SPOV**

I don't know how long I lay in a sniveling heap on the floor. At some point I crawled into my bed and continued to let the pain wash over me. How could I have done this? How could he have left me? I thought for sure that I meant more to him than one of his little sluts. This had to be the lowest point in my life. I heard cars pulling up. Then I heard doors opening and closing and giggling. I got up to look out of the window to see what was going on and what I saw just made my blood run cold. Eric had 2 women with him. TWO. Was I nothing to him? That motherfucker!

That was it for me. I couldn't stay here. I had to get the hell away from Eric and figure out what the hell I wanted out of life. I had lost sight of who I was and what I believed in. Had I fallen in love with Eric? Yes. I fell in love with the man he became when he was stripped of all that arrogance and actually showed some vulnerability. But, clearly that was only temporary. Maybe all the years he'd spent emulating Andre were too ingrained for him to ever be anything more than a womanizing narcissist. I couldn't be around that Eric again…not after everything we've shared for the past several months. I can't do it. I have to save myself now before I allow what happened tonight to happen again.

I grabbed my suitcase and hastily packed. I wrote Pam a quick note to let her know that I would send her word that I was okay. Pam. I didn't really see it before, but she tends to get her way with me, too. Isabella was right. Oh, well. Right now, I just need to get the hell away from here and regroup. I grabbed my suitcase, laptop, and purse and practically run to the car. I have no interest in running into Eric or any of his floozies. I start the car and drive away. This time instead of just blindly driving I have a semi plan. I'm going to the airport in New Orleans and taking whatever flight leaves first.

It was easy to park at the airport at this time of the night…morning…whatever. I grabbed my stuff and head inside. I find an open ticket counter and purchase a ticket for the next flight. It looks like I'll be heading to Seattle, Washington. Okay. I can do that. I've never been there. I wait in the terminal for my flight. I look at my phone to check the time and see that I have a dozen missed calls, several voicemails, and a couple of text messages. I have no interest in anything that anyone as to say right now so I simply turn off my phone. When my flight is called I get up and board the plane. I can't help the tears that silently run down my face as the place takes off.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

Five days. It's been five days since Sookie left. There is a huge gaping hole in my life without her here. I can't believe that I've been such an idiot. I realized too late that Sookie was more than just the light in my hour of darkness. She is strong and sweet and beautiful and loving and selfless and….what the fuck have I done? How could I have hurt her like this? Why am I such an asshole? I have no idea where she went. Pam swears she doesn't know anything other than Sookie making it to her destination safely. Sookie sent Pam a text when she arrived on Wednesday afternoon. She didn't say where she was or how long she'd be gone.

This Sunday was supposed to be Pam and Sookie's turn hosting, but Pam called mom and asked if they could host it because Sookie left town. Mom asked lots of questions and of course, the truth came out. Mom called me extremely pissed off asking how the hell I could do such a thing to Sookie? She was in tears. She told me about the conversation she had with Sookie at lunch the previous week. My mother had actually told Sookie to take time for herself and stop putting up with Pam's and my selfishness. Was I being selfish where Sookie was concerned? She did so much for me after my accident. She never let me give up. She didn't let me wallow in self pity. She basically took over my business while I was unable to get around and made me a ton of money. Sookie cooked for me. She cleaned my house and took care of the bills until I could get back to doing things on my own. What the hell had I done for her in all these months? I loved having her around. I could be myself with her. After my mother spent an hour yelling at me about what an awful person I was and told me to apologize to Sookie and then leave her alone because I'd done enough damage, she hung up on me.

Then Godric came to my house. Godric was everything that my biological father, Andre, was not. Godric was kind and respectful. He loved my mother and doted on her and my brothers and me and always treated us as if we were his own. He took time for us and he listened to us and he guided us. He never once forced us down a path he thought we should take. He merely offered advice. Godric never judged. I rarely saw Godric angry. However, when I opened my door that Friday morning that's exactly what I saw. Godric was red in the face. He was fuming.

"Godr…" He cut me off and stormed passed me into the house.

"Eric, I have always been a patient man. I have always accepted you just as you are and understood that a large part of your personality was shaped by Andre. Even with your ridiculous need to fuck everything in a skirt, I looked the other way and always believed that you would grow out of it. But this time, Eric, I won't excuse your behavior. Do you honestly think that fucking scores of easy women makes you a man? Do you believe that being an asshole and never letting anyone close to you makes you strong? I had hoped that you would become the person you were meant to be once Andre left the picture. I thought that maybe with the way he left you…in the circumstances that he did…that you would realize that Andre is not someone you want to use as a role model. Clearly, that man has fucked you up more than any of us ever cared to admit until now. But you know what? Even that isn't enough to excuse your behavior. There are plenty of people in the world that have fucked up parents…or no parents, and they don't behave as atrociously as you have. Honestly, Eric, it's time for you to grow up and be a man. You need to spend some time on your own and figure out if this is truly the way you want to spend the rest of your life. Meaningless sex with random women has to be a lonely existence. Is that what you want? Do you want to wake up 20 years from now alone? Do you want to still be trolling bars for women with no morals or women who are only with you for your looks or your money? I would have thought that your accident and everything that came after it would have been a humbling experience for you. But no. The moment you could walk again, you went back to the same bullshit. You learned nothing."

"Godric I know I've fucked up. I don't know how to fix it," I told him quietly.

"Fucked up?" he said with a humorless laugh. "That would be an understatement. I honestly don't believe that there is anything you can do to fix this. I've never been one to mince words Eric, and I won't start now. You had the greatest woman in the world for you and you didn't just push her away. No, you did the worse possible thing you can do to her. You treated her like you treat all of the scores of women that you fucked in back rooms. You let her believe that you actually cared for her and then you tossed her aside like trash. Don't you get it? Sookie was the one person that cut through your bullshit and stood by your side no matter how bad things got. All of those other women you associated with….where the fuck were they? Did they so much as send you a get well card? Did they call you? No. Nothing. If that doesn't tell you exactly what those people think of you, then you are a bigger moron than I would have thought."

"I know. Okay? I'm an idiot. I'm going crazy right now wondering where Sookie is and how I can make things right."

"Eric, Sookie is like a daughter to me. And I know that you are my son and I want the best for you. But in this I have to tell you that I think the best thing for Sookie is just to leave her alone. She has given so much of herself to you and then you basically showed her that she means nothing to you."

"But that's not true. She means everything to me! I…I…just didn't realize it. I was too stupid and full of myself to see it. There has to be some way to make her see that. There has to be something…" I trailed off.

"Son, I know you are hurting. But this pain you brought on yourself. I've never been angrier with you or more disappointed with you than I am now. I wouldn't blame Sookie if she never came back. What does she have here? The people she loved and cared for have used her at every turn. Not once did you do anything FOR her. While I don't like not knowing where she is, I have to say that I'm happy she left. Maybe she'll return. Maybe she won't. Either way, you need to leave her alone. If you were wise, you would use this time to work on yourself and decide what kind of life you want to live. You need to decide if the way you have been living is working for you. I'm certain that Sookie is using this time to figure out what she wants to do with the rest of her life."

I take a deep breath and try to get a handle on my emotions.

"Eric, you can handle this one of two ways. You can continue to camouflage your pain and anger by doing what you've always done…which is what led you to this situation in the first place. Or you can deal with the pain and anger head on and fight through it and become the man that I know you can be. You may never have a chance with Sookie after all that has happened, but you can still become a man that deserves her."

I sit on my sofa and just stare off into nothing as I realize that Godric is right. Sookie may never come back and I couldn't blame her. The hole inside me just seems deeper and hollower than before. The ache in my chest intensified when I realized that I may never see her again…I may never get the opportunity to make things up to her. I may never get to show her how much she means to me. I realized too late that I….love her.

After a couple of hours of alternately berating me and offering me advice, Godric finally leaves. While I can't say I feel better after talking with him, I can say that I feel calmer. I can see nearly every mistake I made. I can see Sookie's face clearly in my mind and I know that she needs to be away from me right now. Godric's right. I don't deserve her.

Now, it's Sunday and I'm heading to Sunday dinner at my parents' house. I am not looking forward to this at all. I have heard how stupid I am from my parents and each of my brothers for the past several days and Pam hasn't spoken to me since she broke my nose. I pull up and my nieces and nephews come running out to greet me.

"Uncle Eric! Uncle Eric!"

The 3 year old wraps herself around my leg and the older ones give me hugs and start telling me everything that has gone on in their lives since I last saw them…last Sunday. I pick the 3 year old, Marissa, up and give her kisses as she giggles and grabs my ear. I actually stop short for a moment. Am I going to miss out on having my own kids because I'm such a fool? Marissa bops me in the nose which makes me yelp and come back to the present. I would pay Pam back for the broken nose, but in this case, I know I deserve it. Sigh.

The day goes pretty much as I expected. One by one everyone weighs in on what level of idiot they think I am, but Godric manages to steer the conversation to lighter topics and thankfully, off of me. Pam still doesn't say a word to me. I notice that mom and Pam have a heated discussion in the kitchen. I wonder what that's about, but I know neither of them will tell me anything. My mother is still so pissed off at me that she barely manages to give me a peck on the cheek when I'm walking out the door. I manage to make it home and plop down on the sofa and turn the TV on. I'm not really watching anything, it's just noise.

My cell rings and I don't even bother to see who it is when I answer it.

"Hi there darling," Yvetta says in her seductive voice.

"Hi Yvetta."

"Are you up for a little fun tonight, baby?" She asks me.

"Actually, Yvetta, I'm not. I don't think that you and I should see each other anymore."

"Oh Eric, don't be silly. You know there is something between us. You can't resist my charms."

"Yvetta, stop. I'm not doing this with you anymore. It was fun, but I'm done. Have a nice life." I hang up the phone and block her number so she won't call again.

I sighed. If only I had done that last week….

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

The weather in Seattle is much cooler than I'm used to. I hadn't packed much for colder climates. So, when I first ventured out of the hotel on Friday, after having basically holed up for 2 straight days, my first stop was a store to purchase long sleeved shirts, sweaters, and a jacket. I spent the first two days in my hotel room watching sappy movies, crying, and ordering room service. Once I felt I'd had enough of feeling sorry for myself, I decided that since I'm here, I'm going to make the most of it.

I went to the Space Needle, took a few tours, went whale watching, and even rented a bike to take a tour around the city. By Monday I was relaxed, but exhausted all over again. On Tuesday I decided to rent a car and head to Forks, Washington…the home of the Twilight series. I giggled. I needed a bit of silly in my life right now and I certainly got it in Forks. I even took the Twilight Audio Tour.

Late Tuesday night I realized that I had been here for a week and I was no closer to figuring out what I wanted to do with the clusterfuck that had become my life. I was back to wallowing. By Thursday morning, I was a snotty, crying mess. I felt so alone. I missed my Gran. She would certainly have something to say to get me out of my funk. I knew Eric was a pig. But I couldn't help but think of how sweet he could be when he wasn't being all big shot. Who can I talk to that would give me a little perspective? Certainly not Pam. I can't even bring myself to deal with her right now. Amelia? No, she couldn't keep secrets from Pam. Sigh.

I picked up my phone and dialed the closest thing I have to a father…Godric. I know he's Eric's step dad, but he had always been like a father to me, too. I hoped that he would be able give me advice or at least just listen to me. When he answered I completely broke down.

"Sookie?" He answered the phone. "Sweetie, where are you?"

All I could do was cry. I couldn't form a sentence for several moments.

"Sookie, everything is going to be okay. I'll come to you. I won't say a word to Eric or Pam or anyone. You don't need to be alone right now."

"Godric, I can't believe I let things get like this. How can I look any of you in the eyes again?" I sobbed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, sweetie. But we are all really worried about you. Will you let Isabella and I come to you if we promise not to utter a word to anyone?"

I cry silently for a minute while thinking it over. Isabella and Godric really have been like the parents to me. They've never betrayed my confidence even to their biological or step-children. They've never given me a reason not to trust them and I really needed them now.

"Seattle. I'm in Seattle."

"We'll take the next plane out. I'll call you and let you know what time we land. Will you answer?" Godric asked.

"I'll answer for you." We hung up and he called me back 15 minutes later when their flight was booked.

"We land at 6. Hang on sweetie, we're on our way."

I turned over and just curled into a ball and cried until I could hardly breathe. How was I not over this? Why am I letting this affect me this way?

There's a knock on my door a little after 6:30. I drag myself out of bed and open the door. I fall into Isabella's arms and start sobbing uncontrollably. Godric and Isa guide me over to the bed.

"Sookie, everything is going to be okay," Isabella says while pulling me close to her.

"You were right, Isa. I should have just left Eric to do it all by himself. I feel like such a fool."

"Sookie, you have always been a giving person. You have always put others before yourself. It's time that you put yourself first for a little while," Isabella told me softly.

I pull back to look at them both. "God! I know I look awful! I'm so sorry you had to come all this way to deal with crazy Sookie," I tell them both.

"You aren't crazy. You mean the world to us. We said that you are a daughter to us and meant that. Parents fly across the country when their children need them, Sookie. There is no place we'd rather be right now than right here with you, sweetheart," Godric said while pushing my hair out of my face.

"Okay. First things first," said Isabella. "You will get up and go take a shower and get dressed. We are taking you to dinner. Nothing fancy, but you don't look like you've eaten much. You can't possibly even start to feel better until you start eating and taking care of yourself."

I gave a small smile as I get up and head towards the bathroom to shower. I stop in the doorway for just a moment and ask "Does he even care that I'm gone?"

Godric jumps up and comes over to me and says "Don't you dare spare one second to worry about Eric. Do you hear me, hon? He may be our son, but he doesn't deserve your concern right now. Now get in there and get showered up. Don't take offense, but you kind of reek right now."

I closed the door and hopped in the shower. I was shocked at Godric's words. I was shocked that Isabella seemed to be in agreement with him. I got ready and we were out the door. They took me to a little bistro a block from the hotel. It was small and quiet. I found myself wanting to share my side of what happened. I was embarrassed about running out of Eric's house without even telling him what I thought of him ditching me for Yvetta. I was embarrassed about the sex part. Really mortifyingly embarrassed. And I was embarrassed about running away and making everyone worry. But I told them every bit of it. They listened without interrupting. They didn't judge. After dinner we walked slowly back to the hotel, stopping for ice cream before we made it back. I felt like a child, but I needed a bit of coddling right now. I wasn't too proud to admit that I needed to be taken care of right now.

By the time we had gotten back to the hotel, all of my stuff had been moved to the suite Isabella and Godric rented. Ordinarily I would have argued, but I was so thankful that I wasn't alone anymore. Isa got me tucked into bed and laid next to me until I fell asleep.

The next morning I actually felt rested and somewhat refreshed. I hopped in the shower and got dressed before meeting Godric in the living room. Isabella was still in the shower. Godric took this time to give me the fatherly talk after we said our good mornings.

"Sookie, my dear, what are your plans?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't hide forever. At some point you will need to re-enter the world. Do you plan to go home? Do you plan to live in Seattle? Somewhere else perhaps? Will you continue to work for Eric? What are your plans?" he asked.

"Oh, I…I don't really know. I keep replaying what happened over and over in my head and trying to figure out why I let myself be taken for a fool. I haven't decided anything about the future," I told him.

"You need to stop beating yourself up over something that you cannot change. You learn from the past and move forward or you will never grow," he began. "Sookie, you are smart, beautiful, and caring. You are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You can't let this experience break you. You are better than that. You are stronger than that. You are damn sure smarter than that. Don't worry about anyone but you right now. You've spent the last week and a half focusing on your past. It's time to think about your future. What do you want for yourself? Can you continue to live next door to Eric? You have your accounting degree now. Have you thought about putting that to use? What do you want to take from this experience? Honestly, sweetheart, it's up to you. Is this where you end or is this just a bump in the road?"

Just then Isabella walked in.

"Sookie, how about we get some breakfast and you show us this city?"

I gave a genuine smile. "I'd like that."

"Great! Let's go. I'm starved."

We spend the day seeing the sights and shopping. I fall into bed again that night and sleep soundly. The next morning Isabella suggests that we go to Poets Cove Resort off the coast of Vancouver. I am actually game for it. Godric made the reservations for the next day.

When we get to Poets Cove Resort & Spa, Isabella tells me that they have arranged some pampering for us. Massages, manicures, pedicures, facials. I just turn myself over to Isabella's plan and go with it. My way hasn't been working. For the next 3 days I am scrubbed, rubbed, and polished. I'm feeling wonderful and relaxed. I'm able to think clearly for the first time in weeks. I've finally decided what I'm going to do and just having a plan makes me feel so much better. I pull out my laptop and decide to check my email. I was excited to see that I had one from Jason. He writes when he can, but as he is still in Afghanistan, it isn't all that often. Lafayette and Amelia sent me a couple of emails just asking how I was and telling me they missed me. The last one was from Eric. I hesitate before opening it. It was sent last night.

_Sookie,_

_I'd rather say all of this in person, but since I don't know when or even if I'll see you again I don't have much choice._

_I want you to know that I understand now. I know that you needed to be away. I was an idiot. I AM an idiot. I'll never forgive myself for hurting you. I regret making you feel like you meant so little to me. My God! You mean more to me than anyone or anything else. I regret leaving that night. I should have stayed and worked through what happened with you. If I could take it all back, I would. I do hope that one day you and I will be able to talk about what happened._

_I promise that if you decide to come back, I won't stand in the way of your happiness. I have done more than enough and I can't imagine that you would ever forgive me. I know we won't be able to avoid seeing each other, but I promise you that things will not be the same as when you left. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you again. _

_You are beautiful. You are the most amazing person I have ever known. You deserve all the wonderful things that this life has to offer. I wish I deserved you. _

_I miss you so much,_

_-E_

I close my laptop and lay in the bed staring at the ceiling. I know that I am in love with Eric. That just doesn't go away in a couple of weeks. But I also know that I can't be with him. Not like this. I won't let myself fall back into that person again. I won't be that woman that lets guys walk all over her because she's afraid of ending up alone. I would rather be alone than to ever feel like I'm someone's second choice or that I'm merely convenient. After reading Eric's email, I won't rule out a relationship with him (never say never, right?), but I also won't go back home looking for it. He needs to make some radical changes to his life before I would even consider walking that path with him. I am going to focus on myself. I need a job. I need to spend time with my friends. I need to be the woman that my Gran raised me to be. I don't need a man to validate me.

I met Godric and Isa for lunch in the hotel's cafe overlooking the water.

"You look radiant my darling!" Isa tells me.

"This place does wonderful things," I tell her.

Once our food has arrived we all dive in with gusto. We have pleasant conversation about nothing all that important. We laugh and I honestly feel lighter than I have in quite some time. As the meal wound down, Godric decided to ask me again if I've made any decisions.

I take a deep breath and say "Yes. I've decided to go home. I'm going to look for an accounting job. I will take the CPA exam. I'll take some of the money I've earned and try my hand at flipping all on my own. I was doing all the work anyway. This way I'll just be making all of the money instead of just a percentage."

"Are you going to be able to live next to Eric?"

"I've lived next to Eric for years when we couldn't stand being near each other. I won't let him or this experience chase me from my home. I can't avoid Eric forever. His family is my family. We have several of the same friends. Even if we didn't live next to each other, we'd still see each other. At some point Eric and I will have to have a conversation. I don't know that I'm ready for that just yet, but I'm ready to go back home and get back to my life."

"That's my girl," Godric said smiling.

"You should know," Isa began "that Pam has moved out."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Pam is just as guilty of taking advantage of your kindness as Eric is and I asked her to leave and get her own place. I know you may be angry with me for doing this, but I really just have your best interest in mind. When you go back, I want you to be able to focus on your life. I'm not saying not to be friends with Pam or anyone else. But it was high time that my spoiled daughter got out on her own. She makes more than enough to make it on her own. Also, she has been asked not to depend upon you when her businesses are shorthanded. She and Eric made the decision to be club owners. They need to deal with whatever that entails…the good and the bad."

I was stunned momentarily. "O…kay. Isabella, while I appreciate that you have my best interest at heart, I have to tell you that I am ticked off that you did this without talking to me. At the very least I should have been the one to ask Pam to move out. I actually don't think that she needed to move out in order for us to merely set up some boundaries. I appreciate everything that you and Godric have done for me. Just as you consider me your daughter, I consider you my parents. That being said do not think that you can take over my life. I know that I got off track and needed comfort and guidance…something I'm sure I'll turn to you for many times, but I won't allow someone to make decisions for me like this."

"I knew you would be angry with me. But I still feel like I did the right thing. Call me high handed, all of my children do, but I did it as much for Pamela as I did for you."

I took a deep calming breath and leaned over to give Isabella a hug. "Isa, I'm still angry with you, but I won't let it ruin our last day here," I narrow my eyes at her "but don't do it again or you and I are going to have problems." I gave her my sweetest smile.

Godric laughed and told Isabella "Izzie, I think our little girl is going to be just fine."

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

Sookie has been gone for two weeks. I stopped calling her a week ago. I sent her an email a couple of nights ago. My parents left town quite suddenly last Thursday and refused to tell anyone where they were going or how long they would be gone. Sound familiar? Even though it irritates me that I think they are with Sookie and not telling me anything, I hope that they are with her. I hate the thought that she is somewhere alone and in pain. She needs people that care about her to be with her right now.

Yvetta stopped by my house and caused a huge scene. I finally told her that if she didn't leave and stay the hell away from me that I would call the police. I haven't seen or heard from her since. The times that I've had to go into Odin's for business I ignored the women that flirted with me and went straight back to the office to take care of business. I was committed to being a better person. Godric's words really got to me. He was right. I always surrounded myself with women that I couldn't give a crap about and they certainly proved that they didn't give a damn about me. I never considered myself lonely or lacking until Sookie walked out of my life. She was the game changer. Even if I never got a chance to make things right with her, I couldn't go back to the way I was. I wouldn't.

On Thursday I closed on a house that I purchased to flip. Once the paperwork was taken care of I went to do the walk through of the house with the contractor. Later that evening I met Tray for dinner before heading home. As I turned onto my street I noticed a car in the driveway in front of Sookie's house. I know it wasn't Pam. She moved out last week. When I got closer I realized that it was Godric's car. I pulled into my driveway only to realize that in front of Godric's car was Sookie's car. I stepped out of my car just as my parents walked out of Sookie's house.

My mother was the first to speak. "Eric, leave her alone."

"Mother, I need to know that she's okay."

"Eric, don't. Okay? She just got home. Don't make her regret coming back," mom pleads with me.

Godric steps in and simply says "Son, just let Sookie be for right now."

I take a deep breath and tell them "I won't bother her. I'm just really happy that she's home. Please just tell me that she's okay."

"Go to your own house, Eric," my mom says a bit forcefully.

"Godric, Isabella…its okay." I look passed my parents and see Sookie in the doorway. She looks even more beautiful than I remember.

"Sookie…" I whisper.

"Eric," Sookie says while walking a little closer. "Eric, I'm far from okay, but I'll get there." She smiles a sad little smile that breaks my heart.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I never meant to…"

"Don't Eric, okay. I know we need to have a long talk about everything, but right now I'm exhausted from traveling and I'm just not ready for this right now," Sookie tells me. I can tell how tired she is just by looking at her eyes.

"Okay, Sookie. You let me know when you're ready."

"Thank you, Eric. Good night. Godric and Isa, thank you both again so much for everything."

Sookie turns to walk back inside when I call to her.

"Sookie."

She turns with a weary look. "Yes, Eric?"

"I'm really glad you're home."

She gave me a small smile and closed the door. I hugged my parents and told them goodnight and went inside my house. I crawled into bed that night feeling relieved for the first time in weeks. Even if we couldn't ever work things out, I was just relieved to know that she was finally home.


	10. Chapter 10

**You guys rock! Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**This chapter came out of nowhere. It wasn't where I was intending to go when I started, but it has a mind of its own.**

**SPOV**

I was just about to walk Godric and Isabella out when I heard Eric's car pull up. I was suddenly nervous about seeing him. Godric picked up on it and told me that they would handle him. I kissed them both on the cheek and they walked out. After the exchange between the three of them, I decided to step in. I didn't want to be the cause of more problems in the family. I told Eric that while I was nowhere near okay, that I would get there. He seemed genuinely happy to see me, but so unsure of himself. He was so hesitant as if I would suddenly run away again. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost._

Finally I told them all goodnight and went up to bed.

As I walked through my house, I was amazed at how clean everything was. I had noticed the mail neatly placed on the counter. The bills had been taken care of, set to the side, and marked paid. Everything was in its place. Even my bedroom….my sheets were clean and the bed was made. Who did this? Certainly not Pam. Cleaning was definitely not her thing. I would have to think about this later. Right now I just wanted to get undressed and climb into my own bed. Despite the emotional upheaval of returning home and seeing Eric, I managed to fall asleep almost immediately.

My first week back was a whirlwind of activity for me. The day after I got home I began putting in my resume and applying for various accounting positions. By the end of that first week I got a part time job working 3 days a week. It was perfectly fine for me because it would give me flexibility while gaining experience. Also, it paid pretty well. Of course during tax season my hours would increase, but that was still several months away. I also began looking into purchasing my first property to flip all by myself. I went to an auction and managed to get a house in a decent neighborhood for next to nothing. Once I got the keys, I headed over to the house to get started. I had Alcide meet me and we walked the property together making notes. The renovations began the following Monday and so far, everything was going well.

Alcide and I had lunch together a couple of weeks after I got back. He asked me about what happened and where I went and I gave him a quick run down. Needless to say he was fuming and told me that Eric was an asshole.

"Really, Alcide? I had no idea. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"You deserve better than that, Sook."

"I know I do. It's not like he and I were together. And, while I'm not defending his actions, I do have some responsibility in all of this. I should have told him how I felt that night he ditched me for Yvetta instead of just getting pissed off and running away. Had I said something then, I can't help but think that things would have gone very differently."

"You're blaming yourself? Typical," he said.

That pissed me off.

"Did you hear everything I said? I don't think that this is entirely my fault. Eric's actions were deplorable. But it takes two people to have things get to this point. I am merely saying that for MY part, I should have said something before any of this went down. That's all. I'm not saying that it's my fault that Eric slept with that skank. Lose the attitude. I have enough to deal with right now without having to add your issues," I hissed at him.

"Sookie, all I'm saying is that it should never have gotten to the point where you would need to express your concern over being ditched. Don't you get that?"

I sighed loudly. "Yes, Alcide. I do get that. Look, I really don't want to argue about who is more at fault here. What's done is done. I haven't spoken to Eric since the night I got back other than to tell him 'hello' or 'good morning' or whatever in passing. I am not sitting around pining over him. I've pulled on my big girl panties and am concentrating on things in my life that I want to do right now. So, back up off me, would you?"

"Alright, Sook. I know you can handle should be out there dating. Find someone that will treat you like the princess that you are, Sookie. I know this great guy that works on my crew. I could set you up."

"Oh no. I can find my own dates, thank you very much. I don't think that dating someone when I'm in love with someone else is exactly a healthy way to deal with things, no matter how fucked up the person I'm in love with may be. Alcide, I appreciate your concern, but I really want to concentrate on something other than dating right now." Wanting to switch gears I ask him "Now, what's going on with you and Debbie? How long have you two been together?

"Almost 8 months," Alcide tells me with a smile. "Debbie is really incredible. She's smart, funny, sexy as hell and…" he trailed off.

"What?" I ask him.

"Well, I was thinking of asking her to marry me."

"Oh Alcide that's wonderful! I'm so excited! I can't wait to meet her."

Alcide let out a breath. "Really? I was afraid to say anything to you because of everything going on in your life."

"Just because my love life is…well, nonexistent at the moment doesn't mean that I can't be happy for you. When are you going to ask her?"

"This weekend. We're going up to a cabin in Tennessee for a few days."

"That's great! I want to meet that girl when you get back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Sook."

We finished up lunch and I decided that I wanted to spend some time by the pool since it was pretty damn hot. In just a few weeks the cooler weather would move in so I wanted to take advantage of the last days of summer. I got home and quickly changed into my bikini, grabbed my book, and sat back in one of the lounge chairs by the pool. I spent an hour or so reading, and then decided to swim for a bit. After making a few laps, I came out of the pool to take a break.

"Well, hello there. Long time, no see."

Pam.

"Hey Pam. Where have you been?"

"I've been settling in to my apartment. Sookie…I…"

Wow. I have never seen Pam at a loss for words.

"What's up, Pam?"

"Shut up a minute. You know I'm not good at these things." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I never realized that I was taking advantage of you. I just would ask and you'd say yes. I never really gave any thought to the fact that I never really did much for you. You've done all the cooking and cleaning. You gave me a place to stay. You helped out when the whole Longshadow crap was going on. You helped pick up the slack with the club when it was shorthanded. You took over Eric's care when he pushed all of us away…and when I just couldn't stand to see him like that. I have been a horrible friend to you. I hope that you can forgive me. I hope that you will be able to separate your troubles with Eric from those you have with me. You and I used to be so close and our friendship went both ways, right? I haven't always been like this, right?"

"Pam, shhhh. It's okay. I could have said no at any point. Honey, you were there for me over the years. You were there for me when Gran died. You were there when I found out Bill lied to me and used me. You got me through a lot in the last several years. I think that we just sort of got busy and our relationship took a backseat to our busy lives. You have had your hands full with Odin's. It takes a lot of energy and time to run a business and I understand that. I don't honestly believe that you were taking advantage of me. I mean it's the way a friendship works. You were there for me when I needed you and I was there for you when you needed me. We just sort of let those things take over. Let's just resolve to spend time together again that doesn't involve anything other than enjoying each other's company. Okay? We need to make time to just hang out with each other. We haven't done that in a really long time. And as far as what's going on between Eric and me…no worries. You are not Eric."

She smiled and said "Thank God for that."

After a few moments of silence she quietly asked me "Sookie, why have you never said anything to me about the school making you quit because of me?"

"How did you…..Amelia. I know better than to confide in her. Ugh. Pam, I didn't say anything because I didn't want you to blame yourself or feel guilty. It had nothing to do with you. And, hell, I could have fought it, but why? Why the hell would I want to continue to work with such narrow minded assholes that were more interested in who I lived with rather than whether I was good at my job or not?"

"Still, Sookie…"

"No. Stop. You are the closest thing I have to a sister and I love you and for me it's not even a choice. You seem to think that this has screwed up my life. Look how things are working out for me now. I have a second degree. I've got a part time job that I enjoy. I've started the house flipping thing on my own and I absolutely love it. I'm taking the CPA exam in a few weeks. I'm making more money than I did teaching and I'm actually enjoying the work that I do. So, just stop. No more talk about this, okay?"

Pam nodded.

"So, care to join me in the pool, Miss Ravenscroft?" I asked as I stalked towards her.

"Don't you dare! I don't want to mess up my hair." She starts backing away from me, but I'm too quick for her. I throw my arms around her and we both fall into the pool.

"Aaaggghhh! Soooookkkiiiieeeee!" Pam screams as she comes back up. "I swear I'm going to get you back for that!"

I'm laughing and swimming away to get back out of the pool again. "Whatever, Pam. You needed to cool off a bit."

Pam scowls at me as I hand her my towel. We walk inside and she immediately heads to take a shower. After her shower she raids my closet.

"Don't you have to work tonight?" I asked her.

"Nope. Both clubs are running smoothly and the managers of both clubs have been doing a great job. I gave myself the night off. So, how about we do some of that hanging out stuff tonight?" She asked.

"That actually sounds great!" I said with a genuine smile. "What do you want to do tonight?"

"Nothing involving loud music or dancing. I could use a quiet night. Maybe dinner and a movie…my treat," Pam said.

"You don't need to treat."

"Sookie, zip it. I'm treating and I don't want to hear another word about it. You ready?"

We left and spent a fun night together. We went for steak. Well, I ate a steak, baked potatoes, bread, salad, cheese fries, and a huge piece of bananas foster cheesecake. Pam did her typical salad. We laughed and talked about all sorts of things. We hadn't done this in a really long time. After dinner we went to see The Change Up. Pam stopped off at her new place so I could see it. It was really beautiful. She bought a double. Each side had 3 huge bedrooms and 4 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a living room, and a deck in the back overlooking the lake. The best part to me was that she lived only a few blocks away so even if we no longer lived together, we still lived close.

I asked Pam if she wanted to have a sleep over. I know she just moved out, but for a really long time we haven't just had a girl's night and by God, we were having too much fun tonight to let it end. She grabbed some pajamas and a change of clothes and we headed to my house. We spent the next few hours alternately watching Sex in the City (Pam's choice) and Supernatural (my choice…the Winchester boys…yum!). I made us some popcorn and when it was gone we each ate a pint of ice cream. I can't believe Pam ate ice cream let alone the entire pint! We fell asleep on the sofa sometime after 3am. It was the most fun I'd had in quite some time.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I had only seen Sookie in passing since she got back nearly a month ago. As much as I wanted to take her in my arms and make her talk to me and beg her to forgive me, I knew that she needed to do what she was doing. I promised her that I wouldn't push her and I was going to keep that promise no matter how crazy it made me. I focused on dealing with my properties and I was making really good money.

I had also started doing pro bono legal work for Godric's firm. During one of our Sunday dinners, Godric had been discussing some of the pro bono cases he had to turn away because he didn't have enough staff to represent the clients effectively, while still taking care of the paying clients. Godric has a huge heart for being such a good lawyer. I've seen him in action and in the courtroom he can be a ruthless son of a bitch, but he is also the kindest man that I've ever met. When he was talking about the cases he was turning away, I decided that this was something that I wanted to be involved with. I hated practicing law with Andre's firm. It was cold. It was cruel. It was all about billable hours. I was good at it, but I hated it. However, I could volunteer my services for people with genuine need. I talked to Godric about it and he decided to give me the opportunity. I would officially be working for his firm, but I wouldn't be paid and my work schedule would simply be based on my client's needs. In order for this to work, Godric needed to hire another legal assistant and I agreed to work a couple of billable cases each month in order to pay the salary for the new employee. It's only been 3 weeks, but so far it seems to be working out okay and I'm actually enjoying the work I'm doing. I feel like I'm doing something worthwhile.

I was spending more time with David and Jakob than I had in years. I used to think that everything my brothers did was simply to make me look bad. I've come to realize that not everything is about me. My brothers got married because they fell in love with amazing women and they wanted to share their lives with them…not because they wanted my mother to harp on me about when I would settle down. I loved my brothers' kids, too. I was a giant playground for the little ones. I played football or basketball or whatever with the older boys. I had no idea how much I had missed my brothers until we started getting together just the three of us once a week or so. We goofed around and threw out insults and admittedly our humor was always of the low brow high school variety with the 3 of us, but what can I say?

All these years I refused to listen to anything that David or Jakob had to say about our father. I had believed that Andre could do no wrong and that he was the wronged party when my mom left him. I didn't think she was an awful person, as Andre said. But, I just believed that Andre became the way he was because my mom left. Now that I was finally pulling my head out of my ass, I really did want to know what happened when we were little. I wanted to know why mom left and why my brothers chose to have as little to do with our father as possible. When I asked them one night after playing a couple rounds of poker, David and Jakob glanced at each other. I assured them that I genuinely wanted to know what happened and I wasn't trying to argue this time.

It was David that finally told me about their childhood. "Andre was always angry. He made mom feel like she was worthless. He constantly put her down. When she said she wanted to get a real estate license, he laughed at her and told her she was too stupid. He even hit her a couple of times that I witnessed. Andre was heavy handed when it came to disciplining Jakob and me. He slapped us for even the slightest infraction. A few times he took things too far with his…discipline…and there were a couple of trips to the emergency room. Mom was planning on leaving Andre when Jakob and I were pretty young, but when Andre found out things went from bad to worse. Andre's anger turned to rage. The night she told him she wanted a divorce, he beat her in front of us. I jumped on him and tried to stop him, but he threw me off and started hitting me. Mom managed to get between us and take the brunt of it. But that wasn't enough for him." At this David hesitated.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Eric, I don't know that you should hear the rest of this story. Mom said that we could tell you when you wanted to know, but I'm not so sure that it's what's best for you," David told me.

Jakob spoke up "Honestly, Eric, what good would it do for you to know at this point? You're away from Andre. That's the good thing."

"I need to know. I've always known that you all kept something about that time from me. I deserve to know. It's part of my life, too, you know."

David and Jakob gave each other a long look and seemed to come to an unspoken agreement.

David slowly said "Andre…raped mom that night…in front of Jakob and me. She was crying and begging him to stop. She told us to go to our room. She didn't want us to see her like that. But Andre yelled at us and told us not to move. He told us that he would show us how to deal with a woman. The whole time he…" David paused to collect himself from this memory before continuing, "was doing that to her he was slapping her and punching her and telling her to shut the fuck up and just do her duty as his wife. When he was done he simply got up and adjusted himself then turned to us and said 'Boys, THAT is how you handle a woman when she steps out of line.' Then he left the house."

I was stunned. Why hadn't any of them ever told me this? I would have never spent any time with Andre had I known this…unless….

"How old were you? Where was I when this was going on?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"I was 6 and Jakob was 5. You weren't born yet," David said slowly while looking intently at me like he was trying to tell me something without actually having to say the words.

I was starting to feel sick. I knew where this was going. I felt it in my gut. I swallowed hard and asked the question I really wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Mom got pregnant with me that night didn't she?"

Both David and Jakob sat looking at me clearly not wanting to answer me.

"Tell me! I'm not a child anymore!"

"Yes," David finally said.

I jumped out of my chair and ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

I had been home for 5 weeks and my life felt so radically different. I finally felt like I was at a peaceful point in my life. Eric and I managed longer conversations than just 'hello' and 'goodbye' now, but we still hadn't talked about what happened and we still weren't at a point where we could hang out like we did before. I know he hasn't brought any women home since I've been back. I've heard from various people that feel like I should know that he doesn't spend much time in Odin's or any other bar. I've been told that Eric hasn't so much as flirted with any women since I went to Seattle all those weeks ago. I'm not exactly sure what these busy bodies expect me to do with this information. But I have to admit that I hope it's all true and that Eric is truly turning his life around.

I've noticed that Eric has been sort of aloof this week. He came home earlier this week looking pretty sick. I thought he had food poisoning, but he just hasn't been quite right. I asked him if he was okay and he mumbled something I couldn't quite understand but sounded a bit like 'won't ever be again.' I asked him if I could get him anything and he just had this dazed look and went inside and closed the door without answering me. I was worried about him. I had never seen him like this. I wasn't sure what I should do. I called David and told him that Eric seemed ill. David was rather vague about what happened, but said that he would come over to check on Eric in just a little while. David dropped by Eric's that night and was still there when I finally fell into bed.

It's been 3 days since then and Eric still isn't quite himself. In fact, right now he's sitting on the dock just staring out at the lake which is where he's been for the last 2 hours. I was about to go talk to him when I heard a car pull up. I look over and was surprised to see Isabella getting out of her car.

"Hey Isa! I thought you and Godric were on a cruise."

Isabella's face was as serious as I've ever seen.

"Isa, is everything okay? First Eric and now you."

"I'm fine, Sookie. Eric will be, too. He is just dealing with something right now. Can I get together with you later? We can go for coffee or something?" she asked.

"Sure, Iz. Let me know if there is anything I can do."

I watched as Isabella walked towards Eric. I went inside and started cleaning, but as I passed the bay window what I saw stopped me in my tracks. When Eric saw Isabella he jumped up and ran the rest of the way to her. She put her arms around him and he fell to his knees and began crying. I remembered the way he sobbed as I held him all those months ago when he realized he might never walk again. What the hell was going on? After a few minutes, Eric stood up and the two of them sat on the bench on the dock. I tore myself away. I felt like I was intruding on an intensely private moment between mother and son. I was worried about what would make Eric break down like that. But, at the moment he and I weren't in a place where we would share something that personal.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

"Eric?"

I turn to see my mother walking towards me. The guilt and the pain washed over me and I moved toward her without even realizing it. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like I haven't taken a breath since my brothers told me about how I came to be. I felt sick.

"Mom," I breathed out. "I'm so sorry."

When her arms went around me, the dam broke. I didn't have the strength to stand anymore. How could this woman that has been through what she's been through continue to stand here? I felt ashamed for my whole existence.

After a few minutes I managed to pull myself together enough to stand up and guide her over to the bench.

"Mom, why didn't you ever tell me? Why did you let me keep being around him?" I asked.

"Eric, sweetheart, what good would it have done to tell you about that night? How do you feel now that you know?"

"Like I was the reason you had to stay with him longer than you wanted to. Like I should not have been born. Like I'm somehow Andre's prize for what he took from you."

"Exactly, son. I have never not wanted you. I loved you the moment I found out that I was pregnant. You are not your father. Regardless of how you were conceived, you have always been loved."

"Is there anything else I should know? Don't try to protect me from anything else, okay? I can handle it. I just need to know everything now…please."

My mother looked at me for a moment then turned to stare out at the lake. She let out a breath and asked "You remember I've told you that you were born early?"

I nodded.

"Well, after I told Andre I wanted to leave, he got worse. When we found out I was pregnant with you, he was thrilled. He thought that I'd be bound even tighter to him since he didn't believe that I could possibly make it on my own with 3 kids and no job skills. He didn't love me, he just wanted to keep me because he decided that I was his. He went out all hours of the night, which was perfectly fine by me. He cheated on me with one woman after another. He didn't even try to hide it. Andre did everything he could to make my life miserable. If things weren't just the way he wanted them, he would get violent. When I was around 7 months pregnant, he came home from work one day in an awful mood. David and Jakob were a bit rambunctious as little boys tend to be and it just set Andre off. He went after them hitting them over and over until I stepped in and that just sent him over the edge. He turned his anger on me. He punched me and pushed me on the floor and kicked me several times. At that point he stormed out of the house. I started having contractions. I managed to call a friend and she picked us up and got me to the hospital. The doctors tried to stop the contractions, but weren't able to. They weren't all that hopeful that you would make it. But you did and you are strong and healthy and I love you, Eric."

I just sat there.

"When your father saw you he became a new man. He apologized profusely and begged me to forgive him. He was horrified that he nearly killed you. He promised to go to counseling and he actually did go. I know I sound like one of those women that just keeping going back to the bad guy, but he was so different after he saw you. He had never once apologized for the way he treated me before then. I thought that if he agreed to getting help, that I at least owed it to you and your brothers to give it a try. You all deserved to have a family. Things were great for a couple of years. I worked on getting my real estate license and, while he told me he didn't like the thought of me working, he said he would support me if that's what I wanted to do. Then one day when you were nearly 4, he came home late and drunk. I could smell some woman's perfume all over him and he even had a couple of hickeys. We immediately got into an argument. While he didn't hit me that night, he was pretty scary. Over the next several months his outbursts escalated. He was sleeping around. I found out that he hadn't been to therapy in more than a year. He beat me up pretty badly one night, thankfully all of you boys were asleep and managed to sleep through the whole thing. But the final straw for me was when Andre went ballistic over something David did…left his school bag in the living room or something…and beat him so badly that he broke David's arm in two places. I took you and Jakob to the hospital with us. I told the doctors what happened. They called the police and I gave a statement telling them the entire history. I called my best friend, Kim, and she took all of us in. I filed for divorce by the end of the week. That's pretty much it."

"Why didn't he ever treat me like he treated David or Jakob? I don't get it. He never hit me or was violent with me in any way," I asked her.

"I can't answer that, Eric. I honestly don't know."

"Well, he wasn't unkind to me a few years ago. But, as much as a dick as he's been to me in the past several years, and especially this year, he's never been violent with me."

Mom and I talked for a couple of hours. By the time she left, I felt somewhat better. I was far from okay, but I would get there. Ah….Sookie. That's how she said that she was feeling several weeks ago. So this is what that feels like.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**EPOV**

Godric came by the day after I spoke with my mother. My parents were afraid that I would shut myself up in my house and wallow or maybe go in the other direction and fall back into my old habits. I hadn't actually left the house since mom left and I hadn't been off of the property in 4 days. I was lying on the sofa in my boxers watching TV when Godric knocked on my door. I let him in without bothering to throw on pants.

"Eric, go take a shower and get dressed. We're going out."

I lie back on the sofa and change the channel. "I don't really feel like going anywhere right now Godric."

"That is precisely why you are going to get your ass up and take a shower and come with me," he says as he turns off the TV and pulls me up off the sofa and pushes me towards my bathroom. "Don't keep me waiting or I'm coming in there, son."

Once I was showered and dressed we were off.

We were quiet for several minutes in the car until I finally asked "Where are we going?"

"First we're going to lunch. After that, we'll just see," Godric said cryptically.

We stopped at a quiet out of the way diner. After we ordered our lunch, Godric finally got down to it.

"Eric, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Like what? Oh, you mean the fact that my father raped my mother and she got saddled with a selfish bastard of a son that basically turned into a younger version of her raping prick of an ex-husband. Sure, let's talk about that."

"Stop it, Eric. You are not Andre. The way you came to be has nothing to do with the kind of person you will be. You make the choices that determine what kind of man you will be," he tells me.

"Yes," I said, "we see how well that has worked for me, so far. I've just been a stellar human being."

"You're right. You haven't exactly been a candidate for sainthood, but you have been making positive changes in your life these past few weeks. Nothing has changed here except that you know about it now. Don't let that knowledge derail the progress you've made, son."

"How can I not let this affect me? How can I just go on like I don't know this happened?" I croaked out.

Our food came and we were quiet for a few minutes while we ate.

Finally Godric said "I'm sure that this will affect you. I'm sure that this information will change you. How could it not? It's up to you, though, how you let this affect you."

I had no response. I just pushed away my still mostly full plate. I had no appetite.

Godric looked at me for a moment before finally making a suggestion.

"Eric, son, what do you think about talking to a therapist?"

I laughed. "Seriously? A shrink? Am I that fucked up that I need to go lie on a couch and talk about my daddy issues?"

"I've made an appointment for you with a therapist friend of mine for about a half hour from now. All I'm asking is that you give it a try for a few sessions. What's it going to hurt to just talk to someone about all of this and anything else you might have rattling around in that hard head of yours?"

I glared at him while thinking about what he said. He was right. It won't hurt me to just go talk to this person and see what happens. At this point I'd probably do just about anything Godric wanted me to do. He was everything Andre wasn't. Godric loved my mother and treated her with tenderness and respect. For that alone, I was willing to try anything he suggested.

I sighed heavily and just nodded my head. Godric paid the bill and we headed to his car. He drove the couple of blocks to the office of his therapist friend. He asked me if I wanted him to walk me in and while it made me feel like a little girl, I didn't want to go in there alone. I didn't necessarily want Godric to be in the room with me while I turned into a crying ball of snot as I unloaded the huge bag of shit that had become my life to a stranger, but I just needed to know that he was nearby. When the fuck did I become a chick? Oh…right…when I found out I was raped into existence. Yeah. I'll probably need years of therapy.

Godric parked the car and we walked in together. Just before the therapist called me in, Godric quietly told me to be honest, not to hold anything back, and to just see where this would take me. The therapist stepped into the waiting room and he and Godric greeted each other and Godric introduced me. Dr. Claude Crane looked to be in his late 40's. He seemed like a decent enough guy. I walked into his office, which looked like a large living room, and sat down on the sofa. Dr. Crane sat in a chair next to me.

"So, Eric, what brings you to my office today?"

I take a deep breath and begin. I tell Dr. Crane about the information I learned a few days ago. I went into how I felt about it. I told him how I felt guilty about what my mother went through. I felt like I was responsible for my mother's suffering.

"Why do you feel responsible?"

"Because my mother had to relive the worst moment of her life every fucking day after she found out she was pregnant with me. Then, when I was born early, because of another beating Andre gave my mother, she had to watch and wait to see if I would live. Then when I did live, I was a constant reminder of that night. As I grew up I always sang Andre's praises to her like he was this amazing god-like man to me and then I started acting like him. I was a dick to my brothers when they tried to tell me what a douche monkey our father really was and my mother had to break up those fights. For whatever reason, Andre was never violent with me, but he was an asshole to my brothers and I was too young to remember what he did to mom, David, and Jakob before we left. Essentially, every fucking day of my life is a reminder to my mother of that night. Then, she had to watch as I treated women just the way my fath…Andre does, without the hitting and raping, of course, but still I've been an asshole."

"First of all, you are not responsible for Andre's actions that night or any other night. That is all him. Second, little boys look up to their fathers. Without you having seen or experiencing any abuse yourself, you had no reason not to look up to him. You did nothing wrong in that either," Dr. Crane told me. "How did your mother treat you all this time? Has she treated you any differently than she treated your brothers? Has she been cold or distant with you? Has she ever given you any indication that she somehow blamed you for any of what she went through?"

"No. My mother is gentle and kind and loving. She treated David, Jakob, and me…and later my sister Pam and younger brother Ben…all the same. Still does. She loves all of us fiercely. She came home a week early from her vacation when my brother called her to tell her that I knew about what happened. She came home specifically to tell me that she loves me and has loved me from the moment she found out that she was pregnant. She told me in no uncertain terms that she doesn't blame me for any of this."

"So I have to ask you again, why do you feel guilty and responsible for something YOU had no knowledge of and no control over?"

"I guess it's just that I wonder if she remembers that night every time she looks at me. I don't want to be an ever present reminder of something so horrifying. Especially not to my mother. She doesn't deserve that."

"Perhaps your mother will join you in a session. Would you be willing to discuss this with her?"

"I don't know. I don't want to cause her anymore pain. I guess I could ask her."

"From what you've told me of her, so far, I think she would jump at the chance to help you let go of this guilt you are holding."

"Yeah. I know she would."

I spent the remainder of the hour telling him how I had looked up to Andre when I was growing up and modeled myself after him. I told him how even after I realized that Andre wasn't the best person to emulate, I still held a sort of grudging respect for him. He was my father after all. I explained how that respect rapidly dwindled over the past several years and how Andre's hostility towards me grew during that time.

By the end of the hour I was feeling completely drained, but very slightly better. I set up appointments for 3 times a week for the next month. I thanked him and walked back to the waiting room to meet Godric. He didn't say a word as we walked back to the car. We were almost back to my house when I finally spoke.

"Thank you, Godric. I don't know how, but you always know what I need. Thank you."

"I'd do anything for you, son."

"I know you would. You always have."

I got out of the car and walked into the house giving Godric a wave just before stepping inside and closing the door. I was emotionally drained. I left a trail of clothes from my door to my bedroom as I stripped down. I crawled into bed and was instantly asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

Sunday dinner was odd. I knew Isabella and Godric had come back early from their trip, but they did not come to dinner. Eric skipped it, also. Pam was having dinner at her new place. She had it catered, of course. Having tried her cooking once before, I was thankful that she didn't attempt make the meal this time. I brought dessert. Chocolate pie and pumpkin pie. Everyone seemed a bit more subdued than usual, but we all still chatted and had a nice time together. I was helping Pam clean the kitchen when I started feeling a bit light headed. I thought it was just the heat in the kitchen. While she didn't cook, she did keep some of the food in the oven to keep it warm. I drank a glass of cold water and sat down for a few minutes. Pam asked if I was okay. I said I was. Damn it's hot in here. I got up to go dry the dishes as Pam washed and I swayed. I managed to catch myself before I fell.

"Sookie! Sookie!" Pam was yelling.

I felt like I was in a daze.

"Pam, I'm okay. I think I've just been overworking myself and then with the heat in here. Damn, could you turn the air condition down or something?"

She got me another glass of water and turned the ac down. After a few minutes I felt so much better. I started to get up to help her finish cleaning the kitchen and she yelled at me.

"No way, Sookie. Don't you dare get up! I'm more than capable of cleaning my own kitchen."

"I'm fine, Pam. You know what? I think I'm going to just go on home and go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

"Are you sure, hon? I could drive you," she suggested looking really concerned.

"Don't be silly. I only live a couple of blocks from here. I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get home if you want."

"You better. If I don't hear from you in 5 minutes, I'm coming after you."

I hugged her and got in my car and started for home. I was pulling into my driveway 3 minutes later when my cell phone was ringing. Pam.

I answered "It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet Pam! I just pulled into my driveway. Geez!"

"I was worried," she tells me.

"Well, I'm walking into my house right now. I'm locking the door. I'm walking up the stairs. Now, I'm in my bedroom. May I please hang up and go to sleep now?" I may have sounded a tad snippy.

"I suppose that would be acceptable. Talk to you tomorrow," she said and hung up. I see her phone manners are as horrible as ever.

The next few days were busy. I had work on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday at the accounting firm. I had just sold the first house in my little flipping adventure. I purchased another fixer upper last Friday and needed to get into the house on Monday to decide what I was going to do to it. I wanted to spend as much time as I could studying for the CPA exam. My test date was next week and I was stressing about it.

Tuesday evening I was lying on the hammock outside going over some of my old accounting course notes for my exam. I noticed Eric walk out to his favorite spot on the dock and sit. I watched him for a while. I hadn't really talked to him in weeks, but those damn feelings were still there. Clearly he was going through something difficult. I decided to put an end to this pretending the other wasn't there thing we had going on. I got up and walked out to the dock and sat next to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." He briefly looked surprised to see me, and then turned to look back out at the lake.

After a few quiet minutes he quietly asked "How have you been?"

"I've been good, actually. Things are going really well. I've been working part time for an accounting firm. I'm taking the CPA exam next week. I just sold my first flip. I bought another property and the work starts tomorrow. I've been really busy, but things are going good," I told him.

He smiled and said "Good. You deserve it."

"How about you? How have you been doing?" I asked him.

Eric gave a humorless laugh, brushed his hand through his hair and just said "I'm…uh…aw hell, Sook. I'm going through something right now, but I'm dealing with it and I'll be okay. Business wise everything is great, though."

"Oh. Well, did you want to talk about it? I know we have our issues with each other right now, but I still care about you."

He was quiet for a minute. "You know, I really don't want to talk about it right now. Not that I don't want to talk about it with YOU or anything like that. I'm sure I'll tell you about it at some point. It's just that I've done nothing but talk about it or think about it for days and right now I just want to talk about anything but that."

"Have you seen Pam's new place?" I asked wanting to get his mind off of whatever had him so twisted up.

"Yeah. I helped her move in. It's very Pam."

I laughed. "Yeah. I got that. What the hell is she going to do with all of those bedrooms? No, don't answer that. Knowing Pam I'll need to scrub my inner eye with bleach."

Eric laughed one of those genuine laughs that I love so much.

"Thank you, Sookie. You have no idea how much I needed that laugh."

The tension seemed to melt away and we slipped back into easy conversation about everything and nothing just like we used to. Neither of us brought up any heavy topics. After about half an hour I felt overwhelmingly tired so I told him that I really needed to go inside and go to bed. He stood up and held his hand out to me and helped me up. I started to lose my balance and he pulled me closer to him to hold me up.

"You okay?" he asked me.

I blinked a few times trying to determine whether I was back to normal and told him "Yeah. I'm okay. I just got up too fast is all." I looked up into his blue eyes and was lost in them for a moment.

I shook my head and took a step back from him.

"I think I'm going to head inside, too. I've got some paperwork to work on before I go to sleep. Mind if I walk back with you?"

I smiled. "Not at all."

We walked back to the courtyard together.

Eric turned to me and took both of my hands. He looked me in the eyes and simply said "Thank you, Sookie. I've had a rough week and this evening was the first time that I've been able to relax and just…be." He gave me a quick hug.

"I enjoyed it, too, Eric."

"Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Eric."

We head into our respective houses. I got upstairs, got undressed, and fell into bed. I was dead to the world within minutes.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I was momentarily surprised when Sookie sat next to me on the dock, but I recovered quickly. It felt nice just having her there. When she asked if I wanted to talk about what was bothering me I decided that I didn't want to drag her into it right now. Sookie had done so much for me this year. I didn't want her to feel like she needed to take care of me anymore. Not to mention I just wanted to forget about this bullshit with Andre for a little while. Sookie didn't push me to tell her and she and I had a nice stress free chat for a little while. We weren't where we used to be, but it was still comforting just to be near her and just talk and hang out for a little while.

Once I was back inside I went over some paperwork for a case I was working on. I would be meeting with the client in the morning and I wanted to have everything ready. After an hour of going over all the documents in the case, I decided to head to bed.

The next day I was on the go from the moment I awoke. I met with a client. I filed some paperwork at the courthouse. I had another therapy session with Dr. Crane. As I was walking out of Dr. Crane's office I ran into Red…err…Sophie Ann, Andre's wife. She was heading into the salon next door.

"Eric," she said when she saw me.

"Sophie Ann," I responded as I attempted to walk around her.

"Therapy, Eric, really?" she laughed. "I can't wait to tell your father about this."

"Yes, please do, Sophie Ann," I said. "Please tell that abusive rapist prick that you saw his son coming out of a therapist's office. I'm sure that's information he would just love. Excuse me I have a meeting to get to. Enjoy spending Andre's money." I make it to my car and head to meet another client for lunch. I realize during the drive that Andre will likely try to get in touch with me after Sophie Ann tells him about our little run in. Marvelous.

I stop off at each of my 3 investment properties to check on the progress of the renovations. I had dinner with David and Jakob…we were all careful not to discuss the Andre thing. I stopped by Odin's briefly just to sign a couple of things for Pam. I ended up getting home around 9. Sookie's car was in the driveway, but all of the lights in her house were out. I guess she's asleep. She did say she'd been busy lately so she's probably just exhausted. I walked into my house, took off the jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. I relaxed on the sofa, beer in hand, watching TV until I fell asleep. I woke up a couple hours later and managed to drag my ass into my bedroom and fell right back to sleep when I hit the bed.

I was still feeling like crap about everything I had learned, but between the couple of therapy sessions, chatting with Sookie the other night, and keeping busy during the day I managed to keep going. I was determined that I wasn't going to let this shit break me. I knew I was walking a precarious line at this point. I could take my anger and pain out on everyone and be a big prick or I could work my way through this mess in the healthiest way possible and come out on the other side a stronger, healthier, happier person. I spent so long trying to be someone Andre wanted me to be. I could say that I wanted to become the person that my mother wanted me to be or Godric or whoever. But, I was realizing that none of that would work for me. I needed to become my own man…someone that I could be proud of.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

Thursday morning I couldn't seem to drag myself out of bed. I just felt run down. I dozed on and off until nearly noon. I finally got up, showered and put on a light sun dress. I went downstairs and warmed up a little bit of soup. I sat on my back porch swing and ate my soup. When I finished it, I just sat there for a few minutes. I hopped up and ran inside when I heard my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Sookie, thank God," Pam responded

"Hey, Pam. What's up?"

"Sookie, I hate to ask you to do this, but Eric isn't answering his cell and I really need a document that I left on the desk in his office this morning. I'm about to walk into a meeting on the south shore and I don't see the damn thing in my file. Will you go to Eric's house and get the financial statement and the statement of condition off of his desk, scan it and email it to me please? I will take you shopping next week and buy you the entire fall line. I can't believe I left that paper. What the fuck was I thinking? I'll have to listen to Eric's whining and bitching for a month about how I could have fucked up the south shore club."

"Calm down, Pam. I'm walking over there now."

I let myself into Eric's house and head to his office. I find the document Pam needs, turn on the computer, scan the document, and email it to her. I wait a few minutes to make sure she received it before hanging up with her. I leave the papers right back where I found them. I was walking out the door when I ran smack into Eric's father, Andre.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mr. Northman. I didn't see you. How are you?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster up for this jerk.

"I'm here to see my son," he tells me with a stony expression.

"Eric's not here right now. I will tell him that you came by, though."

"His car is out front. Where is he?" Andre demanded.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie to me you little tart. Ever since you got your little claws in him, Eric has become a sniveling little bitch. He's working for that pansy ass Godric for free. He's seeing a therapist. MY son would never do anything as ridiculous as that. Now tell me where my son is," he says while walking slowly towards me as I back up until my back hits the wall. His face is only inches from mine.

"I had no idea about any of that. But if Eric is in therapy, you can bet your ass it isn't because of me. What kind of father walks away from his son when he's in the hospital not knowing whether or not he'll ever walk again? What kind of person does that make you? Don't you dare try to blame Eric's issues on me! If he feels the need to see a therapist, it's because you've been mind fucking him since he was a child. Now excuse me." I try to take a step to the side and go around him.

He grabs my arm hard, turns me around, pushing my face into the wall and twisting my arm behind my back. "Listen to me you little bitch. I've had enough of you. You are going to stay the fuck away from MY SON. He doesn't need his little nursemaid anymore."

"I have hardly seen Eric in weeks. He isn't home. I swear I don't know where he is, but I will tell him you came to see him. Just let me go," I was trying not to sound as afraid as I was.

I could feel Andre's breath on my neck. He reached around and palmed my breast roughly. He let go of the arm behind my back and he started pulling my skirt up while grinding into my backside.

"Perhaps I should see for myself what special talent you possess that can turn a man into a weeping little pussy," he whispers in my ear.

Oh hell no. This wasn't going to happen. I stomped on his foot and rammed my elbow into his stomach and turned to run to my house. I only made it a few feet before he caught my arm and spun me around.

"You little cunt!" he yelled. He pulled his arm back and punched me in the face so hard that I stumbled backwards off of the top step of the porch and fell, hitting my head first on the railing which hurt like a bitch then on the bottom step before sliding the rest of the way to the ground. I lay there stunned, my vision was getting foggy. I see Andre walking towards me with a sneer. He leans down close to me and tells me "One way or another, you will stay away from my son. You make him weak and I won't let that happen." He stood up and kicked me once in the side before walking out of the courtyard. I tried to push the fog out of my brain so I could get up. I rolled over and began crawling slowly to where my phone fell. I reached out for my phone and just as I put my hand on it everything went black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love, love, love them.**

**EPOV**

My phone woke me up at 9 the next morning. Godric was calling to tell me that he'd like to take David, Jakob, and me to lunch and asked if I was up to it.

"Sure. Where and what time shall I meet you guys?"

"I'm meeting with a client a few blocks from your house so I'll just pick you up when I'm done…say 11 o'clock?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

I get up, brush my teeth, shower and get dressed. I checked my email and made a couple of phone calls. Before I knew it, Godric had arrived and we were off to lunch with my brothers. We went to a Godric's favorite steak place. David and Jakob were already there. The four of us talked and laughed and had a great time. David owned his own engineering firm and told us about some of the projects they had just finished up. Jakob owned an architectural company which had become one of the top 5 in the nation. Something about this family just made us all want to work for ourselves. Godric started his own law practice a couple of decades ago and it was successful and grew quickly enough that he had taken on several partners over the years. Even my mother started and grew her own real estate company. Right on down to Pam and me with our businesses. Benjamin was working on his Master's degree, but I'm sure he would eventually start some sort of business in the next few years.

After a couple of hours, David and Jakob said they really needed to get back to work. We made our way out to the parking lot and said our goodbyes. I was actually feeling much better than I had been and told Godric as much. We chatted easily on the way home. I told Godric that I had a client file that I had been working on at home and asked if he could bring it into the office so that the staff could take care of a few things I made notes on. When we got to my house we both got out of the car and walked into the courtyard. What I saw made my heart stop.

Sookie was lying on the ground face down and unconscious. Her hair was matted with blood. I immediately ran over to her and carefully turned her over.

"Sookie!" I yelled.

"I'm calling 911!" Godric tells me.

I leaned in close to Sookie's face and tried to see if she was breathing. She was, thank the gods. She had blood trickling down her face, I assumed from the wound on her head. I was afraid to move her. I kept talking to her hoping that she would come around.

"Sookie, sweetheart, wake up. Open your eyes for me. Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me."

Nothing.

What felt like hours later, the police and ambulance arrived. While Godric explained to the police that we found her like this when we arrived, the EMTs worked on Sookie. She still hadn't woken up. They checked her quickly and carefully loaded her onto the stretcher and put her in the ambulance. I got in with her.

"Sir, you can't…" started one of the EMTs.

"There is no way that I'm leaving her side!" I yell.

"Are you her husband?"

"Yes! Now let's go!" I say without hesitation.

Finally we are on our way to the hospital. Godric follows behind the ambulance. I kept my eyes on Sookie. She was so pale. I couldn't lose her. Even with our problems, even though we hadn't been spending time together, just knowing she was right next door and okay…..I just couldn't lose her. The ride took forever.

When we finally got to the hospital they whisked Sookie to the back and wouldn't let me back there. I was pacing the floor. The way I found her kept coming to the front of my mind. Laying on the ground, caked in blood, her hand next to her phone. I kept asking the nurses for information. No one was telling me anything. A short time after we got to the hospital, my mother arrived. She hugged me and asked if there was any news.

A couple of hours after we arrived at the hospital, a doctor finally came out to talk to me.

"Mr. Northman?"

"Yes?" I answered.

"I'm Dr. Poche. Your wife is still unconscious. However, she is stable. She has a pretty serious concussion. She has multiple bruises. She has several broken ribs. It looks to me like she's been attacked."

I sucked in air at his last statement. What the fuck? Who would attack Sookie?

"What do you mean she's been attacked?" I asked.

"There is bruising and swelling along her jaw. It looks like she was hit in the face. Also, I'm fairly certain her ribs were broken due to a blunt force…like being kicked perhaps. Now, I've asked an obstetrician to check on things, but for the moment it looks like this hasn't affected the pregnancy."

I felt like I was under water. Obstetrician? Pregnancy? _Oh fuck. _Suddenly I couldn't breathe.

"Sookie's pregnant?" I asked Dr. Poche while trying to get enough air in my lungs to not pass out.

"Yes. You didn't know?" the doctor asked me.

I shook my head. "I don't think she knows either. Can I see her?"

"Yes. She is still not awake, but you can go in. Once we get a room upstairs we'll be transferring her out of the ER. But you can stay with her. The nurse will show you to her room in just a minute."

Dr. Poche left the waiting room. I stood there stunned. Just stunned. Sookie is pregnant. I turned and look at my parents.

Mom hugs me and says "It's going to be okay. Sookie is going to be okay."

"Sookie is pregnant, mom. I'm certain it's mine. She's going to hate me. What the hell do I do?"

It was Godric that answered. "Son, you know what you need to do. You be there for her."

"Mr. Northman?" I turned to see the nurse waiting to take me to Sookie.

"We'll be here, Eric."

I followed the nurse to a curtained area. She pulled back the curtain and I saw Sookie lying there and my heart almost stopped just seeing her like that. Still so pale, her head bandaged. The left side of her face was swollen. Anger filled me. Who the hell would have done this to her? I could see the bruises on her upper arm. They definitely looked like finger sized bruises. Whoever did this will wish they were never born.

I sat down next to Sookie and I carefully took her hand in mine.

I spoke softly to her. "Sookie, its Eric. Wake up please. I'm sorry for everything. I'll do anything, please."

About 30 minutes later some hospital staff came to move Sookie into a private room. I walked along with them and contacted Godric in the ER waiting room to let them know her room number. Godric and Isabella stopped in for only a minute before heading home. There was no reason for everyone to sit around here when she was still out of it. I sat in the chair next to the bed, took her hand in one of my hands and put my other hand on her belly.

Very quietly I pleaded with her "Please wake up Sookie. Our baby needs his mommy." Then I put my head down on the bed next to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

Ugh. My head. I slowly open my eyes and realize that I'm not in my room. Where the hell am I? Why is my head pounding? My eyes dart around the room and I realize that I'm in the hospital and then I remembered Andre and being punched and falling. I start panicking. I try to sit up and the pain in my head and the dizziness hit me all at once and I fall back onto the bed.

"Shhhhh. Sookie. It's okay. You're okay. You're in the hospital. You have a pretty nasty bump on your head. You're safe now. I've got you," Eric tells me quietly while holding my right hand in one of his hands and stroking the side of my face with his other hand to calm me.

I start crying.

"You're okay, sweetheart. You're safe now," he says wiping my tears with his thumb.

"Eric…I…," I couldn't tell him his father did this, could I?

"Sookie, you don't have to talk if it hurts. I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

"It aches more than hurts. I'm okay to talk. Water please?"

Eric pours me a cup of water, puts a straw in the cup and holds it up to my mouth. After a few sips I'm feeling a little less parched.

"How are you feeling?" Eric asked.

"Like I went a few rounds in a UFC cage." I tried to smile.

"Do you want me to call a nurse and get you something for the pain?"

"In a little bit. What have the doctors said? What's my prognosis?" I was almost afraid to ask.

Eric hesitated for the briefest moment before starting. "First, I think I should tell you that I lied to the hospital staff. I told them that I'm your husband," he told me looking sheepish. "Before you get angry with me, they wouldn't let me be with you otherwise and there was no way I was going to let wake up in a hospital alone and in pain."

I smiled at him. He looked so cute when he was trying to talk himself out of trouble. "Its fine, Eric. I won't blow your cover. I'm actually thankful you're here."

He smiled.

"Okay, well you have some broken ribs, a concussion, and lots of bruises and bumps."

"Yep, a few rounds in a UFC cage about sums it up." I gave him a small smile.

Eric didn't return the smile. He looked like he was trying to figure out how to tell me something.

"What is it, Eric? Don't you dare keep anything from me. I swear I'll…."

"Sookie, you're pregnant," he blurted out.

I just sat there looking at him waiting for the punch line. When he didn't say anything and didn't laugh I realized he was serious.

"Pregnant?" I asked thinking that I had just heard him wrong.

"Yeah," he said looking nervous again.

I took in a deep breath and winced because it hurt.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked.

"The obstetrician will check you over and they will be doing an ultrasound in just a little while, but so far they think everything is okay," Eric said calmly.

"Well, ummm…Eric, I guess you're going to be a daddy," I said calmer than I actually felt.

He looked at me incredulously. "You aren't pissed? You aren't going to yell at me?"

I sighed, grabbed my side and winced in pain. Eric's expression immediately changed to worried.

"I'm okay, Eric. And, what will being pissed off do anyway? It won't change things. Why should I yell at you? We are both responsible for this." I looked up at the ceiling took another deep breath and winced in pain again. "I don't know, maybe I just haven't processed everything yet. I'm sure I'll yell at you later after I stop feeling like I've been hit by a truck." I laughed and winced again.

"Okay, I'm getting you some pain meds," Eric said.

"No, what about the baby? I shouldn't take anything, right?"

"I asked about that and they assured me that the medication they are giving you won't hurt the baby. It's important right now that you aren't in pain because that could elevate your blood pressure and that could be harmful to the baby and dangerous for you."

"Okay." I was so tired. I closed my eyes.

A few minutes later a nurse came in to take my vitals and give me a dose of pain meds. She told us that the obstetrician would be in to see me soon. I was asleep before the nurse left the room.

I woke when the obstetrician came into the room about half an hour later.

"I'm Dr. Charbonnet. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty rough, actually," I answered.

"Are you having any pain in your abdomen? Any cramping?"

"No."

"Alright, then, let's see what's going on here," she said as she started pushing the sheet up.

Eric looked at me uncertainly "I'll just step out into the hallway," he whispered in my ear.

I grabbed his hand and told him "You don't have to unless you aren't comfortable being here."

"Are you sure?" Eric asked me.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, stay up here by my head, though, and distract me. If you're plan was to get down there and be all up in what the doctor's doing you can get the hell out now." Who knows with Eric?

He chuckled. "I promise I will be way up here right next to your head with my back to the doctor as she does…whatever it is they do down there for these things."

The doctor got down to business. True to his word, Eric kept his back to the whole thing. He held my hand and his eyes were on mine the entire time. I'm sure he was a little uncomfortable, but he never flinched even once the entire time. When the doctor finished up, she covered me back up and told us that everything seemed normal. She said they would be taking me for an ultrasound in just a few minutes. We'd be able to get a glimpse of the baby and make sure all was truly well. The doctor left and Eric and I were alone again. I closed my eyes again. I was so tired.

Ten minutes later I was wheeled to the ultrasound room. Eric came with me, of course. I got situated on the bed and the obstetrician walked in and got started. She took the little wand thing and started. Eric and I were both staring at the TV screen on the wall. Neither of us could see anything. Just a bunch of shadows and blobs. The doctor moved the wand this way and that way and was taking pictures.

"Well, mom and dad. Everything looks good so far."

She moved the wand again and said "Guys, it looks like you're having twins. Everything looks good with both of them. Congratulations!"

I sat up quickly grimacing as pain shot through me. "What the fuck?"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

"Twins? Are you sure?" I asked the doctor.

"Yes. You see this?" she asked me as she pointed to the screen. I had no clue what I was looking at so I didn't say anything. She continued "This is one embryo and this," she pointed to another blobby thing "is a second embryo."

Dr. Charbonnet continued "I know it can be a shock when you first find out you're having more than one, but it's going to be okay. There is no sign of any sort of injury or damage from the trauma you experienced. From the looks of things, you are about 8 weeks along. Do you have any questions?"

I looked at Sookie who still looked to be in shock. Oh yeah, she was going to be yelling at me later.

"Is this more dangerous for Sookie?" I asked.

"It does have some risks, but it's not much more risky than a single pregnancy and Sookie is otherwise healthy…her injuries from today aside. I suggest making an appointment with her OB when she's released from the hospital. I am also going to put her on bed rest for two weeks just to be on the safe side. With the head injury added to the hormones, she is likely to be unsteady on her feet so it will be best to stay off of them for a while. You wouldn't want to end up back in here because of a fall. It's possible that once the pregnancy is further along that her OB may monitor her more closely. Overall, though, everything looks good."

At this point, Sookie let out a long breath and fell back onto the bed, yelping when her head hit the pillow. She lay there looking exhausted.

I followed along as the orderly wheeled Sookie back to her room. As shocked as I was with the whole situation, I was determined to be strong for her…for our babies. Sookie had been through enough today. I would just make sure that she was comfortable and relaxed and we could deal with everything in a few days when she was feeling better.

We got her situated in bed and when the orderly left I closed the door.

They had delivered her food tray while we were getting the ultrasound.

"Are you hungry?" I asked her.

"Actually, yes."

I brought her tray over to her and helped her sit the top of the bed up. She ate a few bites of the chicken stew and a bite of the roll. She leaned back and closed her eyes and fell asleep still holding the fork between her fingers. I took the fork from her, pushed the tray away and laid the bed down as quietly as I could. I tucked the blankets around her and I sat on the sofa that was by the window.

A while later there was a quiet knock on the door just before it slowly opened to reveal Pam. I stood up motioning for her to be quiet and she and I stepped into the hallway. I left the door open a crack so I can see if Sookie woke.

"How is she doing?" Pam asked

"She's hanging in there. She's sore and between the concussion and the medication she's pretty tired. More than likely she'll sleep the rest of the night." I wasn't about to tell anyone about the pregnancy until Sookie and I discussed it. Mom and Godric knew only because they were with me when the doctor told me, but I knew they wouldn't tell anyone.

"Has she told you what happened?"

I shook my head. "No. She hasn't said and I haven't asked yet. She's been sort of out of it and even fell asleep in the middle of eating her dinner. I'll see how she is in the morning. I know the police want to talk to her."

"How are you holding up?" my sister asked me.

I sighed. "I'm okay, I guess. I hate seeing her like this. When I find out who the fuck hurt her I'm going to pull their spine out through their chest," I hissed.

"You'll have to get in line," she said as she peeked into the room to look at Sookie. "Do either of you need anything? Have you eaten, Eric?"

"I had a really big lunch before all of this and I honestly don't think I could eat right now. But, would you mind bringing me a couple changes of clothes and stop by Sookie's and get her a nightgown, her robe, and a change of clothes. I don't know how long they are going to keep her, but she'll need her own clothes when she's released and I'm sure it would be comforting to have her own pajamas and not be in a hospital gown."

"Sure." Pam gave me a quick hug and told me she'd be back shortly with our stuff. She was back in less than an hour and despite my telling her not to, she brought me a sandwich. I thanked her and she left for home after making me promise to keep her updated.

I grabbed the extra pillow from the ridiculously small closet in Sookie's hospital room and pushed out the sofa to make it into a bed. I stared at it trying to figure out how to jigsaw myself onto that tiny sofa. I gave up the idea when I realized the chair on the other side of the bed was a recliner. I sat back in the recliner and pushed it back and lay there with my mind running through everything. Who would hurt Sookie? How angry will she be with me once she comes out of this trauma/drug induced haze that she's in? I'm going to be a father. How good of a father could I possibly be with Andre having been my role model? Did I want to be a father? Well, _that_ doesn't matter now, does it? As I thought more about it I realized that yes, I did want to be a father. Could I be a better father than Andre? Yes. First and foremost I will care for and respect my children's mother. I will never lay a hand on her in anger…ever. That alone will make me better than Andre. Will Sookie want to be mother to my babies? Will she resent me for the way they came to us? Will I resent her? What should we do now? Get married? No. She's not going to want that. We aren't anywhere near that point. How the hell are we going to do this? At some point, I fell asleep.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**SPOV**

The next time I open my eyes sunlight is streaming into the room. I'm momentarily confused again. Why am I in the hospital? Oh! I remember…Andre. Concussion, broken ribs, bruises. Pregnant. Wait! I'm pregnant! Some foggy memory of the ultrasound comes back to me. I'm pregnant with twins! What the fuck?

I look around the room and see….

"ERIC NORTHMAN!"

He wakes up and jumps out of the chair on high alert looking at me trying to figure out what happened.

"Are you okay Sookie?" he asks me.

"Okay? Am I okay? I'm in a hospital, Eric! Do I look fucking okay to you?" I hiss.

He stared at me without saying a word.

"First you ditch me to fuck that skank. Then you leave me after we have sex…yes, it was angry, pissed off sex and I guess I initiated it…but you left me without saying a word only to come home with two random sluts mere hours later making me feel like you didn't give a damn about me. I was just another one of your…your…whores! Then when everything finally seems to be going good for me…then….that…that...fucker attacks me and tried to rape me and I wake up in a hospital and find out that I'm PREGNANT with twins! That's TWO babies, Eric. Two! What the fuck? NO! I AM NOT FUCKING OKAY, ERIC!" I'm hysterical and crying by the end of my little fit. To top it off my head is killing me and the harder I sob, the more my ribs hurt.

Eric stands there watching me while I have my meltdown. Wisely, he doesn't come any closer or say a word until I've calmed down to just a sniffling mess. Then he quietly gets me a cup of ice water and hands it to me. While I'm sipping it, he gets me a cool wet washcloth and comes to sit on the side of the bed and gently wipes my face. I still feel so unsettled about everything, but now that I've had my freak out, I'm feeling calmer.

Finally Eric sighs and says "I knew you were going to yell at me."

At that point I lost it. I started laughing...and holding my side in pain. My emotions were all over the place. Eric just stared at me again with a look of concern that just made me laugh harder. I laughed so hard I started crying. Then I started crying without laughing. What the hell was happening to me?

Eric suddenly pulled me to his chest and held me until I finally settled down. I took a deep breath and leaned back in the bed.

"Feel better?" he asked me.

"I think that I feel…" my shoulders slumped, "tired. And like I'm going crazy."

"Sook, you aren't crazy. This is a fucked up situation," he said while running his hand through his hair. He looked towards the window for a moment before turning back to me. "Look, Sookie, I know you are pissed off at me. You have every right to be. I fucked up…like…massively. I'm so sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you meant nothing to me. I'm sorry that I ran away like a coward that night instead of talking to you. I would understand if you didn't want me here." He looked down and took my hand in his then looked into my eyes again. "But I hope you let me stay here with you. I want to be here with you."

I sat watching him while he said all of this. Now he was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm still mad at you," I said, "but I'm glad you're here."

Just then my breakfast tray was brought into the room. I didn't realize how hungry I was until that moment. Eric helped me get situated. I pulled the lid off of the tray and dove in like I hadn't seen food in weeks. Eric chuckled at me.

I looked up at him and said "What? I'm freakin hungry. Zip it," and I went back to scarfing down my breakfast. Who knew hospital food could taste so good? Eric just shook his head at me as he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and freshen up. He came back in, sat on the sofa and we chatted again about nothing too important.

I was nearly done eating when I suddenly stopped and looked at Eric.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"Eric, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, I know that."

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked starting to get all panicky again.

Eric stood up and came over to sit on the bed with me again. He moved the breakfast tray away and took my hand again and locked onto my eyes and said "Sookie, you are not alone. I am in this with you no matter what. I promise I'm not going anywhere. What WE are going to do for right now is let you heal and get you home and then we can decide how we're going to handle the pregnancy, okay?"

I nodded my head, feeling somewhat better.

Eric hesitated for a moment before saying "Ummm…Sook, I really hate to bring this up, but you know the police are going to want to talk to you soon, probably today."

I froze.

"Sookie, do you remember what happened?" he asked me.

I looked away.

Eric put his hand on my chin and very gently turned my face so I was looking at him. I still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Sookie, look at me please." I finally brought my eyes to his and I could feel tears slipping out.

"Sookie, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?" he said so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

I took a deep breath. "Eric…it...," I closed my eyes and said real fast "itwasAndre."

Eric's face immediately drained of color and his eyes went cold. "What did you say?"

I looked down and said very quietly "It was Andre."

"Andre did this to you?" he hissed.

I nodded.

"Tell me what happened," Eric said sounding colder than I'd ever heard him.

"Pam called me saying she couldn't get in touch with you and she really needed a document that she left on your desk and asked if I would get it and email it to her. I did and when I was coming out of your house, I ran smack into your father. He was demanding to know where you were and I told him I didn't know. He didn't believe me and started saying awful things to me about how I wasn't any good for you and…well, he and I had words." At this point I started talking faster just to get through the rest of it. I couldn't look at Eric while I recounted my run in with his father. "He backed me into the wall and when I tried to get away he twisted my arm behind my back and pushed my face into the wall. He…" I looked down "he was rubbing himself on me and starting lifting my dress and, well, I just wasn't going to let that happen. I stomped on his foot and elbowed him in the stomach and tried to run. He grabbed me and punched me," I reached up to touch my jaw where it was still really tender, "and I stumbled off of the top step and lost my balance. I hit my head on the railing and then again on the bottom step. I remember him walking towards me and saying something about me making you weak and then I felt a pain in my side. Then he was gone."

"I'll fucking kill him." Eric said while pacing the room. I was truly scared of what Eric would do. I started to hyperventilate. I was panicking again and sitting up and getting dizzy. Suddenly Eric was by my side again gently stroking my face and holding my hand.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

That cock sucking mother fucker. I'm going to kill him. No, death is too good for him. I'm going to break every bone in his fucking body. I'm going to rip him to shreds. First my mother, and now Sookie. God, she said he tried to rape her! What if he had succeeded? I'm running through all sorts of horrible ways to torture that prick when I realize that Sookie is starting to panic. I've scared her. Fuck! I rush over to her and take her hand and stroke her face…Andre momentarily forgotten.

"Shhh. Sookie, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I'm right here. I'm not leaving your side. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm sorry," I said softly while looking in her eyes. She immediately relaxed back into the bed and calmed down. I need to tread lightly here. I will deal with Andre, but first and foremost I need to make sure Sookie and our babies are okay. I need to be here for them now.

"I'm sorry, Eric." What the hell could she possibly have to be sorry for?

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sookie," he said. I looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back at her. "The police are going to want a statement from you. Do you think you'll be able to tell them everything? You need to press charges."

She just sat there quietly.

"Sookie, I know this is difficult for you. But I'm here for you. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

"Eric, he's your father. I don't want to hurt you," she whispered.

I looked her directly in the eyes and said "You haven't hurt me. Don't worry about me right now. Please, tell the police everything. Andre needs to be locked up. This isn't the first time he's done this, Sookie."

"What?"

"Just promise me you will tell the police what you just told me, okay Sookie?"

"What do you mean this isn't the first time he's done this?"

I wanted to tell her, but not now.

"Sookie, I promise you I will tell you all about it, but not right now. Okay?" I was pleading with her and thankfully, she seemed to understand.

Several minutes later there was a knock and the door opened to reveal a detective. I was asked to step out of the room while they questioned her because, and I understood this from a legal standpoint, the police were concerned that I may have been the one to attack Sookie and they didn't want me present in case I intimidated her in some way. I was the one that found her, we lived next door to each other, we have a recent complicated history, I had an extensive…history… with women, and it's usually someone close to the victim in these kinds of cases. While I understood their reasoning, it still irritated me to have to be away from her knowing how upset being questioned was going to make her.

While I was waiting to be allowed back into Sookie's room, I called Godric. When he answered I skipped the greetings.

"It was fucking Andre!" I yelled into the phone. I got nasty looks from a passing nurse.

"What are you talking about, Eric?" Godric asked.

"Andre attacked and nearly raped Sookie!" I whisper yelled.

"Sookie told you this?"

"Yes. She is being questioned by the police right now. I'm going to rip his fucking head off!"

"Eric, listen to me son. You need to calm down," Godric spoke to me very calmly. "Let's let the system work, okay. Sookie will need you to be strong for her and be there for her. You can't do that if you are sitting in a jail cell for assault. Trust me, Eric, Andre will get what's coming to him… one way or another."

* * *

><p>Before I get inundated with comments about Sookie "giving in" too easily or accepting Eric back into her life too easily or accepting the pregnancy so easily, keep in mind that she's just been through a trauma, she's hopped up on meds, and the hormones are running rampant. How smooth can this road possibly stay?<p>

Or...maybe it will be just that easy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I love them all.**

**Sorry I haven't updated. Real life...you know how it is. Kids started school, after school activities, trying to be nice to other parents so your kids get invited to play with the other kids, had to get my house ready to sell, blah, blah, blah. I know, I know. No excuse. I'm hanging my head in shame. And, to top it off this chapter is very short. **

**I don't own a thing.**

**SPOV**

I was a little upset that Eric had to leave the room while I was being questioned, but part of me was a little relieved that I wouldn't have to essentially turn his father in to the police right in front of him. I know he said he wanted me to do this, but still…it's his father.

Once Eric was out of the room and the door was closed, Detective Andy Bellefleur and his partner Detective Mary Dugas began asking me questions. Once I told them what happened, they started asking questions. I gave them the run down of what happened.

"Did you know Andre Northman prior to this incident?" asked Detective Bellefleur.

"I met him in passing maybe four times in the past several years."

"Why do you think he would do something like this?"

"I don't…know. He said I was making his son weak and he wasn't going to allow that."

"How does he think you are making his son…that would be Eric Northman, correct?"

"Yes."

"How does he think you are making his son weak?"

"I have no idea," I gave an exasperated sigh and sank back into the bed feeling exhausted all over again.

"What is your relationship to Eric Northman?"

"We're…..friends," I said hesitantly.

"You don't sound very sure of that," Detective Dugas chimed in.

"Well, Eric and I have always had a….challenging relationship. However, we are friends."

"Do you think that Eric had anything to do with this attack on you?"

"Absolutely not! Look, to my knowledge Eric hasn't had any contact with his father in several months. I know he had no idea that his father would do anything like this."

"Okay, Miss Stackhouse, I think that's all for now. Please contact us if you think of anything else."

"Ummm hmmm," I rolled my eyes. I was irritated that they would think Eric could have anything to do with this. Even when Eric and I were butting heads every day I never felt that he would physically harm me. Ugh. Stupid cops.

They left the room and closed the door behind them. I laid my head back and closed my eyes. I was running through everything in my head. Just when everything in my life was starting to go well…no, I'm not going to go down that path of thinking. This attack was just a bump in the road. Andre will go to jail and I will get back to working and living my life. Babies. Yes, well, I wouldn't call them a bump in the road. I've always wanted to have children. Of course, I always thought I'd be married first. One thing I know for sure is that I want these babies. No question. No matter how they were conceived and no matter what the relationship between their father and me, I love them already.

After several minutes of going over my current situation I decided that I needed to use the restroom. I carefully swung my legs over the side of the bed. My ribs were not happy with me. I got on my feet and slowly made my way into the bathroom. I took care of business, washed my hands and started back to my bed. I had just stepped out of the bathroom when the room started spinning. I reached out to grab something to steady myself, but what I managed to grab was the rolling tray which couldn't hold up much more than the food trays they brought to me. The tray tilted towards me and started rolling away from me and I fell. As I went down I threw my hands out in front of me to try to keep me from face planting on the floor. Once I was on my hands and knees and everything was still spinning, I decided to lay my head on the cool floor for a while.

**XOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I spend several minutes on the phone with Godric as he tries to calm me down so that I don't go off in search of Andre. That would really not be helpful to this whole situation. I need to stay with Sookie. As I'm hanging up with Godric, the cops are coming out of Sookie's room and heading towards me. Oh good.

"Mr. Northman, may we ask you a few questions?" asks Bellefleur.

"Sure."

"Miss Stackhouse mentioned that she told you that Andre Northman is the one that attacked her."

"Yes, she did."

"Can you think of any reason why your father would want to hurt Miss Stackhouse?"

"Other than he's an abusive prick, no. I don't think Sookie and my father have met more than maybe a handful of times and even then they didn't really talk to each other. I have no idea what the hell possessed him to do this to her," I said honestly.

"When is the last time you saw your father?"

"January."

"Why is that?"

"Well, his perfect son was suddenly not so perfect anymore and he was no longer interested in a relationship," I told the detectives.

"What does that mean?" asked Detective Dugas.

"I was in an accident just before Christmas last year that left me paralyzed. At the time the prognosis was pretty bleak. I was given something like a 30 percent chance of walking again. Andre couldn't handle seeing me like that. He didn't want his colleagues, friends, or the community to know that he was father to a cripple. He was embarrassed. Oh, he won't actually tell you that, but that's what it was. He came to see me in the hospital only once and when he left it was a 'goodbye' that we both intended to be permanent."

"So, you haven't had any contact with Andre Northman since January?"

"No, I haven't and honestly I have no desire to see him again," I told them.

"Alright, then. If you thin….."

A crash from Sookie's room cut off the detective. I went running into the room and found Sookie lying on the floor. She was awake and somewhat alert. The rolling tray was on its side next to her.

"Sookie!" I yelled.

"I'll get a nurse!" Detective Dugas yelled before running off down the hall.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just got a little dizzy," Sookie told me.

As I picked her up I asked "What the hell were you doing out of bed anyway?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd practice the two step," she deadpanned before saying "I had to pee! God!"

"Sookie, you should have called me or a nurse to help you. The doctor said that you'd probably have dizziness and you need to take it easy."

"I should be able to go to the bathroom by myself, Eric. I'm not an invalid. Ouch!" she was holding her wrist and looking a mixture of pissed off, embarrassed and in pain.

"Let me see," I said as I took her wrist. "Does this hurt?" I asked and she yelped. "I am calling for the doctor to look at this."

"No, Eric, don't. I'm embarrassed enough."

"Sookie, let's make sure you didn't break anything, okay?" I told her as the nurse came in. Took her long enough.

"Miss Stackhouse, are you okay?" asked the nurse.

"I'm fine," Sookie said crossing her arms and looking away. I couldn't help but chuckle at her adorable pout. Of course, that earned me a glare from her.

"Actually, could you have someone come look at her wrist?" I asked the nurse, getting me another glare.

"Sure. I'll have Dr. Ludwig stop by in a few minutes," the nurse said before leaving the room. Dr. Ludwig. I think I remember her from my stay here.

"Eric! Why did you tell the nurse?"

"Sookie, suppose your wrist is broken. You'll suffer needlessly instead of just getting the damn thing fixed and in a cast. What? You'd rather hurt?"

She refused to say anything and just looked out the window.

"Sook…"

"NO! I wouldn't rather be hurt, okay. I'm just embarrassed. I should be able to do something simple like go to the bathroom by myself," she said with tears in her eyes.

I went closer to her and took her face in my hands and said "If anyone can understand how you feel, it's me. But Sookie, you know that this is only temporary." I wiped the few tears that spilled over.

"I know," she breathed out. "It's just one more thing on top of everything that has happened in the last 24 hours."

Dr. Ludwig walked in at that moment. "I hear you took a spill little girl. Well, let's check that wrist." She looked at Sookie's wrist and determined that it was just a bad sprain. The nurse came in and wrapped it and gave Sookie a mild pain reliever.

Once Sookie and I were alone again she laid her head back on the bed and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly and ended up napping for about an hour. She woke when the lunch tray was delivered. While she was eating my mother and Godric stopped by to visit. My feelings regarding my mother were all over the place. I still felt guilt over what she went through. Now, though, I was feeling a bit of anger over the fact that she let me spend so much time with Andre while I was growing up. That anger was compounded by the fact that Andre attacked Sookie because of her relationship with me. I don't know. In my mind I kept coming back to if I had known about him all along, things would have been very different. So therefore Sookie was hurt indirectly because of mom. I needed to keep my anger towards my mother in check until I can talk to my therapist about it. I didn't want to bring anymore turmoil into Sookie's life and that's exactly what would happen if I expressed my anger here in front of her. So, deep breath in, deep breath out.

"Hi mom, Godric," I said.

"Eric," mom hugs me before turning to Sookie. "Sookie, darling how are you feeling today?"

"Sore. Very sore," Sookie said.

"Have they told you when you can go home?" Godric asked.

"Not yet, but the next time the doctor walks in here I'm asking. I just want to be in my own bed. I'd also love something other than the mush this place serves."

I chuckled and told her "I didn't hear you complaining when you inhaled breakfast and that lunch."

"Oh shut up you!"

I laughed again. "I promise if you have to stay overnight again tonight, I will get you fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn on the cob from that little diner you like so much…Tessie's."

"Ohhhh! Now you're trying to sweet talk your way back into my good graces," Sookie said with a smile.

"Is it working?" I asked, smiling myself.

"Hmmmmm…..add in an order of thick cut onion rings and a large chocolate shake and I may consider forgiving you for your weeks of asshattery Mr. Northman. At least for a little while…you know, until I get hungry again." She laughed. It was a heavenly sound.

Godric and my mother watched our little back and forth with knowing smiles. I guess they assumed that Sookie and I had worked everything out. That was so not the case. Sookie and I had a long, long way to go until everything would be alright between us, but I felt a lot better about where we were heading.

Mom and Godric only stayed for about half an hour. Sookie and I spent some time talking about our current situation.

"Eric, I'm not comfortable telling people about the babies just yet. I'd like to wait a few weeks," she tells me quietly.

"That's fine, Sookie. Whatever you want to do is okay with me."

"Is it really? I mean, I know that this isn't exactly the way you saw your life going. If you have any doubts, I can just do this by myself."

"Stop it. You have such a low opinion of me that you think that I would abandon you and OUR babies?" I was angry.

"Honestly, Eric, I don't know what you want anymore. Just when I thought I knew you, the real you, you tossed me aside like I was nothing."

"I apologized for that. How many times must I apologize? What do I have to do to make you trust me again? I know that was a mistake. I will never do that again. I know that I don't want to be with anyone but you, Sookie!

Silence.

"Say something Sookie."

"I…Eric, what does that mean? You don't want to be with anyone but me."

I needed to lay this on the line for her. We've been through too much for me not to open myself up to her, even if she doesn't feel the same. I owe her so much.

I take a deep breath.

"Sookie, you are the most incredible woman that I've ever known. You are beautiful and caring and give so much of yourself to others. I've been a complete jackass to you. I didn't know what I had in you until you left. I knew that I felt…something for you, but it wasn't until you went away and I thought I'd never see you again that I realized that I…"

There was a knock at the door and Sookie and I both turned to see the doctor walk into the room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you again for the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**No real angst in this chapter. No cliffhangers. I swear. **

**I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

The intensity with which Eric was speaking was stirring feelings in me. I was so confused, but I really wanted to believe everything he was telling me. I wanted to believe that I was as important to him as he is to me. I just couldn't let myself fall into this trap again. I was betrayed by Bill and managed to get through it. I don't think that I could survive it if Eric did something like that to me. Yes I was hurt by his actions, but we were only friends. We had never so much as discussed becoming anything more. Could I trust him with my heart?

Although I knew Eric and I needed to have this discussion and it certainly sounded like he was about to say something very important, I was thankful that the doctor came in because I wanted to get out of this damn hospital. Eric looked a bit pissed at being interrupted, though.

"Miss Stackhouse, how are you feeling?"

"A bit sore and still really tired, but okay," I told her honestly.

"Well, since you are still so unsteady on your feet, I'd like to keep you one more night just to be on the safe side."

"But, I promise I'll stay in bed at home. I reeaaalllyy just want to be home," I whined. I know it's childish, but I didn't really care what anyone thought of me just then.

Both Eric and the doctor smiled at me. I'd like to knock those smiles off both of their faces about now.

"Now, Miss Stackhouse, we just want to give you one more night of observation. I promise if everything goes well tonight, you'll be released first thing tomorrow morning."

I sunk back into the bed with a heavy sigh and crossed my arms. "Fine. Whatever."

"Let us know if you need anything else. I'll be back in the morning," the doctor said before leaving my room.

"Ugh! Why won't they just let me go home now? I can lie in my bed at home just as well as I can lay in this crappy bed here."

"It's probably because you're too stubborn for your own good, Sookie," Eric tells me from across the room.

I threw a pillow at him and he caught it and laughed.

"I promised you that if you had to stay another night here that I would get you a good dinner. Would that make you feel any better about it?"

"Mildly better."

I had visitors off and on the rest of the day. Pam, Amelia, Lafayette, Alcide, and the rest of the Northman/Ravenscroft family stopped by at various times throughout the afternoon. I was thankful that Eric had Pam bring my own night clothes because it is embarrassing enough having them see me all banged up without having them see me in that nasty hospital gown. No one can make a hospital gown look sexy. Pam and Amelia were kind enough to try to fix my hair and put on a bit of makeup so I would look somewhat human again before anyone else arrived. Eric ran out and got dinner for the two of us while I had people 'to watch me.' Ass.

When Eric returned with our dinner, the last of my visitors, Jakob and his wife hugged me and told me to let them know if I needed anything and then left. Eric set my dinner on the rolling tray and brought it over to me. Fried chicken...yum! Then he sat down in the recliner next to my bed and began to eat his dinner.

"Thank you, Eric. For the dinner. For staying with me. For everything," I say quietly.

"You're welcome. Anything for you, Sookie."

"So, what do you want to do about this baby situation? I mean, we haven't exactly been on the best of terms recently. If we're going to do this co-parenting thing we are going to have to find some common ground and try to be friends."

Eric stopped eating, put his food down and came over to me looking very serious.

"I was going to wait until you got home to talk to you about this after we were interrupted during the last time we tried to talk. But, now that everyone under the sun has visited and I'm positive the doctor is home for the night I hope we can discuss this now. Sookie, I want to be more than just a co-parent with you. I really do want us to work things out. I want us to be more than just friends. I know I've fucked up royally and it will take some time for you to trust me, but I am asking you to give me a chance. You mean everything to me. When I thought that I would never see you again, there was just this huge empty place in my chest. I was miserable without you. I want to take care of you. Oh, I know you don't need anyone to take care of you, but I…just want to. I want to be the person you turn to when you are in need. I want us to be a team, not just as parents, but in life."

"Are….are you proposing to me?" I asked him a bit nervously. We really weren't anywhere close to being ready for something like that.

"What? No! God…shit! It's not coming out right! Fuck! Sookie, what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I'm am completely in love with you and I really want you to give us a chance at being more than just friends. I know I don't deserve that chance, but I'm asking you for it," he looked at me expectantly. I was shocked. Of all the things that I'd ever expected to hear from Eric Northman 'I'm in love with you' never crossed my mind.

I couldn't respond right away. The longer we sat there the more concerned Eric's look became.

"Say something, Sookie."

"I…Eric…" I paused for a moment to try to get my thoughts together. "Eric, I'm not saying no. Right now, Eric, I'm scared. I mean, I'm pregnant…with twins. I…," I took a breath and decided that since he laid it all on the line for me that I would do the same for him. "Eric, I'm in love with you, too. I kept pushing those feelings aside before because I didn't want to ruin the friendship that we managed to build after all this time. But, the night that you ditched me for Yvetta…well, that's the night that I realized that I couldn't deny what I was feeling anymore. At least not to myself. I was so hurt because you so easily just kicked me out like I was nothing and I really thought that I meant more to you than that. I didn't know what to do just then. I should have said something in that moment and I just didn't. I couldn't tell you that I didn't want to leave. I couldn't tell you that I didn't want you to be with anyone else. We were only friends and I hadn't really given you any reason for you to think I felt otherwise. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you not to fuck her. But, when I left my house and started driving I realized that I was completely in love with you. At that point I just didn't know how to be around you anymore. I couldn't sit back and watch you screw one random slut after another just like before. I just didn't know what to do. So, I avoided you."

Eric was now sitting on the bed next to me. I could see that what I was saying was truly affecting him. He looked remorseful and hurt. As much as I hated to see Eric in pain, I needed him to understand why it hurt and what was going through my head at the time.

"Then you had to barge into my room and demand that I talk to you. I hated you in that moment. I loved you so fucking much and I hated feeling so vulnerable and hurt. When we were arguing, I don't know, I just snapped and well, you were there. You know what happened. Afterwards when we were laying next to each other and I realized what we'd done and I got really afraid. I was afraid that our friendship was over. I was afraid that maybe that really was all you wanted from me. I had so many emotions running through me that I slipped out of bed and went to take a shower to calm myself for the conversation that I knew we needed to have. But, when I went back into the bedroom and discovered that you left…you, you…just left me without saying a word, I felt used. I felt like a common whore. I felt like you had just lumped me into the same category with the scores of women that you used and tossed aside like trash. I cried then. I lay on the floor and cried for hours. But when I heard you get home later that night and I saw you with, with, with those….women, I completely lost it. I had to get away from you. I had to get out of there. I couldn't stay there knowing that you were fucking them only feet from where you and I had just….." I had started shaking while I was telling Eric about that night. As I stopped to compose myself for a moment, Eric slowly reached up to wipe away tears that I didn't even realize had fallen.

"Sookie, I…"

"No, Eric. I need to tell you all of this. Okay? I want more with you, too, but we have to deal with what happened so we can work through it."

Eric nodded.

"So, after I saw you with them, I threw some stuff in my suitcase and headed for the airport in New Orleans and took the first flight I could get on. I went to Seattle. I spent the first couple of days in my hotel room. I didn't do much of anything but lay in bed and wish the pain would go away. I forced myself to get up and do touristy things to try to make myself feel better. But, I realized after a week that I just couldn't pull myself out of it so I called Godric. He and Isabella flew there that evening and by the time I came home I felt somewhat stronger. I didn't feel any better about what happened, but I had made the decision that I wasn't going to let it break me. I needed to get some things in my life worked out before I dealt with things with you."

"I was so relieved when you came home," Eric said, "even if you had refused to speak with me again, just knowing that you were there made things slightly better for me. I hated not knowing where you were of if you were okay."

"I appreciate you giving me time after I got back. I needed it. But I did miss you. Eric, I want to give us a try. I will not allow you to make me feel so used or so meaningless again. All of that being said, Eric I do love you. I am very much in love with you and I really want to see if we can do this."

Eric pulled me to him and hugged me tight until I squeaked from the pain.

"Oh God! Sorry! I'm sorry." He said while helping me lay back.

"Sookie, I've said this before, but I need to say it again. I am so sorry for making you feel that way. See, I knew that I felt…something for you. But, I couldn't understand what it was. When I was able to walk again, I didn't really know how to handle everything else that came with that. All of those people that wouldn't give me the time of day when I couldn't walk suddenly wanted my attention again. At first I just ignored them. They didn't even register on my radar. I enjoyed spending time with you. But we were just friends and honestly, while I knew I felt differently for you than I feel for Tray, I rationalized to myself that you know….Tray and I and our other guy friends had ditched each other numerous times for a lay and no one got offended. I just didn't think. It's a stupid excuse, I know, but that's all I've got. That's what I was thinking that night. We were friends and friends didn't give a crap about that. But, Sookie, whether we admit to it or not, we were more than just friends then. We didn't slap a label on it and we weren't physical with each other, but I think we were headed in that direction."

We were both quiet for a few minutes while we thought about that.

"When you wouldn't call me back and basically avoided me for 4 days I just sort of lost my mind. I knew that I had fucked up. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to work things out with you. I waited for Pam to leave for work and then I used my key to let myself in. I had to talk to you that night. I couldn't go another day with you avoiding me. But, when I saw you in that towel…you were so beautiful…I couldn't even think straight. I wanted to be close to you. We argued. You dropped the towel. My brain switched off. Later when you went into the bathroom I was so afraid that I'd just fucked up and just knew that you wouldn't want me anywhere near you. I left without saying a word because I was a coward. I couldn't face you telling me that you didn't want see me again. I drove off with no real plan. I was freaking out. I was replaying the whole thing in my head over and over. I was afraid that I'd hurt you physically. I didn't think you'd ever forgive me. After driving around obsessing over it and not understanding my feelings I decided to get a drink. Anyway…blah blah blah I drank and girls flirted. Those two did come home with me. But, and I hate how this is going to sound, in the middle of one of them on their knees in front of me…ugh…I realized that I wasn't _that_ guy anymore. I told those women to leave and I went looking for you. That was when I discovered that you had left and I was afraid that I would never see you again."

We were both quiet again.

I felt the anger rise up so suddenly I couldn't have stopped it if I wanted to.

"So, what you're telling me is that you realized that you loved me while you had some random skank's lips wrapped around your dick? Is that what I'm hearing? Because, that isn't exactly what a woman wants to hear from the man she fucking loves…the father of her unborn children! You are a real piece of work, Eric! How the fuck am I supposed to even take that?"

"No! I didn't say that. I realized that I would rather be with only you not having any sort of sex than with anyone else doing anything!"

"Oh, well THAT just makes me feel so much better. Her mouth was on your cock and you thought of me. Yes, it's always been my dream to hear those words. Get out!" I screamed at him.

"No!"

"Eric, get out of here. Go find some slut and make her dreams come true!" I yell as I start crying…hard. I was sobbing so hard that I couldn't breathe and my ribs were just screaming in protest.

Eric pulled me to him and I fought him. He kept pulling me to him until I finally just stopped fighting and cried on his shoulder. When I finally calmed down, Eric pulled back to look at me. He took my face gently in his hands.

"Sookie, please don't leave me again. I love you so much. Let me prove to you that I have changed. Please give me a chance. I promise I will never hurt you again."

"Eric, how do we leave this behind us? How am I supposed to believe that you've changed so drastically in a matter of weeks?"

"What do you want me to say, Sookie?"

"At this moment I want you to say 'Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop hitting me,' but what do you have to say to me, Eric?"

He smiled and leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "I actually have more to tell you," he said as he dropped his hands and stood up. He started pacing. Oh this can't be good.

I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously.

He stopped pacing and looked at me. "It's not more women, Sookie, I swear." He started pacing again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**EPOV**

I needed to tell her about what Andre did to my mother. What would she think of me? Would she want to be with me after she heard that? I wanted her to know me…all of me. But I was afraid she'd leave. Too late to back out now.

"After you left I started spending a lot more time with David and Jakob. I love my brothers, but there had always been this…this tension between us because of my relationship with our father. They never had a nice thing to say about Andre and up until a few years ago, I didn't think Andre was such a horrible guy. I refused to hear anything they had to say about him. But, one night while the three of us were chatting a few weeks ago, I asked them to tell me about what happened before mom divorced Andre. They told me how abusive my father was to all of them, both physically and mentally. He hit her. He hit them. They told me that Andre raped my mother in front of the two of them and that's how I came about. Basically I've been a constant reminder to my mother of what he did to her and I spent my entire life telling her what a wonderful person he is and how I wanted to be just like him." I looked down. I couldn't look at Sookie.

"Eric," she said softly.

"What?"

"Eric, come here."

I walked slowly over to her.

"Sit down here with me," she told me as she patted the bed next to her.

I sat down next to her, but kept looking at the floor. Sookie leaned forward a little and took my face with her hands and turned me to look into her eyes.

"Eric, none of that is your fault. Do you understand me? Your mother loves you. I know that for a fact. You know something else?"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you, too."

I leaned into to her then. I wasn't going to cry about this whole Andre thing again. I was still working through it, but I didn't feel the need to cry about it anymore. I just wanted to be close to Sookie again. She felt like home to me.

"Eric, this is what had you so twisted up that day when I came to sit with you by the lake, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me?"

"Sook, you and I hadn't really been talking. I was an asshole to you and I didn't want to burden you with my issues just then. I was so grateful that you talked to me that evening. You helped me get my mind off of it for a little while. You even made me laugh and I appreciated that more than you know."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to do that much. Honestly, though, why would David and Jakob even tell you that?"

"I don't know. I pressured them into telling me about what really happened back then. I had no idea of how truly evil my father was until then. I found myself having to reevaluate my whole existence. I felt sick. I don't want to be like him, Sookie. I can't be that person I was before the accident. Between nearly losing you and finding out the truth about Andre, I knew I couldn't go back to the way I was. I can't, Sookie. I don't want to be like him."

"Eric, you are nothing like Andre. I couldn't stand being around you if you were anything like that."

"Godric managed to get me to talk to a therapist. I started going earlier this week. So, going back to your earlier question about how I can change so drastically in such a short time. I've kind of had my entire world shaken up. The only thing that I am certain about in my life right now is how I feel about you. I will move heaven and earth to make you happy, Sookie. I know I have a long way to go to be the man you deserve, but I promise you that I will be that man one day." I looked up to see Sookie crying again. I really hated to see her cry.

"Hey! Don't cry Sook. I'm sorry."

"Stupid hormones. Eric, you do deserve me. I'm here for you. I think we both need to work on how we respond to difficult situations. We both run away and immerse ourselves in something to keep us from dealing with the problem. I promise to work on that if you do," she told me, smiling.

"I promise."

"Okay, good. Now, I'm going to finish off this cold chicken because I'm starving."

"You want me to heat it up for you?" I asked her.

"Oh hell no. You aren't keeping this food away from me for another minute," she said practically crouching over her food protectively.

I laughed. We have a long way to go, but I think we are going to be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so they got it all out there finally. I was going to keep them from having this talk for another chapter or two, but it just seemed so cruel and unnecessary. They are going to be parents so it's time they both grow a pair and deal with their issues head on so they can focus on their impending parenthood.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They keep me writing.**

**I own nothing.**

**SPOV**

True to his word, the doctor let me go home the next morning. I had to be rolled out in a wheelchair which was just embarrassing. I whined, Eric laughed and by 11 o'clock, we were in his car on the way home. The ride only took about 10 minutes and I was so happy to see my house. You would think that I had been gone for months. Eric parked and came around to help me out of the car. When I was standing beside the car, Eric swooped me up in his arms making me squeal and laugh, which then made me wince.

"Eric! Put me down!"

"Nope."

He carried me easily into the house and up to my bedroom. He put me gently down on my bed.

"Eric, I don't actually have to stay in bed. I just need to stay off my feet. I could be on the sofa."

"I know, but I thought you'd like to take a bath or something. I'd say shower, but there is no way that I'm letting you stand in a wet, slippery tub by yourself and I'm assuming that you won't let me join you." He looked almost hopeful that I'd agree to that. It was cute.

"You've got that right. But, a bath would be nice."

"I'll get that started for you," Eric says as he walks into the bathroom to run my bath.

A few moments later he comes out and helps me walk to the bathroom. He starts to come in with me and I put my hand up.

"I don't think so, buddy. I've got it from here," I tell him while giving him a look to show him that I mean business.

Eric hesitates looking uncertain before saying "Fine. But please leave the door unlocked. I'll be right here so I can hear you if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

I close the bathroom door. I lean against it and take a deep breath. Just to be on the safe side, I hold on to the vanity as I walk further into the bathroom. I damn sure didn't need to fall down and have Eric tell me 'I told you so.' I'd never get a moments peace. I sat down and undressed, and then I climbed carefully into the tub. I slowly sat in the warm water and relaxed against the back. I washed everything and I even managed to wash my hair even though it was a bit uncomfortable to stretch and twist to rinse. Then I leaned back and relaxed. I closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know, Eric is knocking lightly on the door.

"Sookie? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep. I'm getting out now," I tell him as I pull the drain and start to stand up. As I step out of the tub everything starts to spin. I reach out for the sink. "Eric!"

Eric comes bursting into the bathroom and lifts me still dripping wet and naked, in his arms. He grabs a towel and drapes it over me. Then he carries me into the bedroom and sits me on the bed. I wrap the towel around me. I look down, my face hot. I know I'm blushing.

"Can I trust you to STAY IN BED while I run downstairs to make us some lunch?" he asks me while handing me a button down shirt and some yoga pants. I was thankful that he didn't leer at me or make some comment about my current state of undress. I was also rather amazed at that, too. The Eric Northman I knew would never pass up an opportunity to make a pass at a naked woman. Maybe he is changing.

"Sure," I said and he looked at me skeptically. "I swear I'll stay in bed, Eric! I really don't want to end up back in the hospital again."

"Alright, yell if you need me. I'll be quick," he said walking out of the room.

I dried off and got dressed. I scooted back on my bed and lay down. Being back in my own bed was like a little bit of Heaven. I fell asleep instantly.

**EPOV**

Once the discharge paperwork was completed, an orderly showed up with a wheelchair. Sookie immediately started protesting.

"I can walk! This is so embarrassing! Tell them Eric!"

"Sookie, its hospital policy."

"Hmmph" she said folding her arms and pouting. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on. Just get in the damn wheelchair so we can go home," I told her. At the mention of home she perked up and got in the wheelchair without another word. She was still pouting, but she was thrilled once she got into the car.

I knew that she was still unsteady on her feet so when we reached home I ran around to help her out of the car and I picked her up to carry her inside. She protested at first, but I wasn't having it. I didn't want to take the chance of her falling and hurting herself further. I brought her to her bedroom.

"Eric, I don't actually have to stay in bed. I just need to stay off my feet. I could be on the sofa."

"I know, but I thought you'd like to take a bath or something. I'd say shower, but there is no way that I'm letting you stand in a wet, slippery tub by yourself and I'm assuming that you won't let me join you." I _may_ have given her puppy dog eyes.

"You've got that right. But, a bath would be nice."

"I'll get that started for you," I said heading into the bathroom. I ran the water, poured in some vanilla scented bubbles and some bath oils I know she likes.

When the bath is ready, I help Sookie up from the bed and help her walk to the bathroom. She stops me at the door.

"I don't think so, buddy. I've got it from here," she tells me firmly.

I hesitate. I'm worried that she'll get dizzy or slip or something. "Fine. But please leave the door unlocked. I'll be right here so I can hear you if you need me, okay?"

"Okay."

Sookie closes the bathroom door and I'm standing in her bedroom alone. The last time she was in there and I was out here…well, I ran. This time I wasn't going anywhere. I lay down on her bed making sure to be alert in case she called for me. I decided to check my emails on my phone while I waited. About 40 minutes later I decided I needed to check on her. It had been pretty quiet in there for a while.

I knocked lightly on the door. "Sookie? Are you okay?"

"Hmmm. Yeah, I'm fine. I must have fallen asleep. I'm getting out now," she says. I turn to go sit back on the bed when Sookie calls to me sounded panicked.

"Eric!"

I throw open the bathroom door to see Sookie falling over with her arms out in front of her. I catch her and pull her up into my arms bridal style. I grab the towel from the vanity and put it over her. She is very modest and I know once the dizzy spell passes she'll be embarrassed. I carry her into the bedroom and put her on the bed. She pulls the towel around her and looks down on the floor. I see she's blushing and embarrassed. Ordinarily I'd take advantage and make some suggestive comment, but she's been through enough and I know that she won't ask for my help again if I do. I want her to relax and it's probably best if I remove myself from the room as quickly as possible before my very shaky brain to mouth filter fails completely.

"Can I trust you to STAY IN BED while I run downstairs to make us some lunch?" I ask her. I hand her the shirt and pants I'd grabbed for her when she was in the bathroom. I tried to pick something comfortable that would be easy for her to put on by herself. She was looking at me oddly. Did I pick the wrong thing?

"Sure," she said. I wasn't convinced. Sookie is a stubborn woman and won't admit that she needs to depend on someone else even if it's only temporary. "I swear I'll stay in bed, Eric! I really don't want to end up back in the hospital again."

"Alright, yell if you need me. I'll be quick," I told her practically running from the room. Seeing her in nothing but a towel, still damp from her bath was making me crazy. It was also reminding me of the last time I had seen her that way and we damn sure couldn't have a repeat of that.

I went downstairs to try to come up with something for us to eat for lunch. I settled on turkey sandwiches. I figured that that would be something I couldn't screw up too much. Once I had everything put together I went back up to ask Sookie if she wanted to eat in her room or if she'd rather be downstairs on the sofa. When I walked into her room I saw her curled up on her bed asleep. She looked so peaceful. Even with the huge bruise on the side of her face, she was truly beautiful. I pulled the sheet over her and left the room.

I wrapped her sandwich for later and I started looking through the kitchen to see if there was something I could put together for dinner later. Finding that there were only things that needed to be prepared and mixed and would take culinary skills that I was seriously lacking, I decided that I'd order in that night. I ran upstairs to check on Sookie. She was still asleep so I decided to quickly run next door to my place to grab a change of clothes and to the mailbox to grab our mail. When I step out of the side door and start for my house, I froze. The courtyard between our houses still had blood on the ground from the attack. Sookie's blood. Instantly I was full of rage. I forced myself to start moving again so that I could get back before Sookie woke up. I grabbed my clothes, went out front to get the mail, and got back to Sookie's in less than 5 minutes. I pulled out my cell and called the landscaper to see if he would be able to take care of the stains on the ground in the courtyard. He assured me that he could do that and I offered him extra money if he could take care of it today. I was grateful that he said he could be here in an hour.

I heard Sookie call for me about 30 minutes later. I ran upstairs to her room and she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her hair a mess. She was sexy.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty! How was your nap?"

"Good. I'm sorry I keep falling asleep. It hits me suddenly and I just overwhelmingly tired," she tells me looking guilty.

"Sookie, its fine. You have a concussion and you're pregnant. I understand that happens. I can imagine that a twin pregnancy has got to be harder on your body. Just listen to what your body tells you. If you need to sleep, then sleep. I'm here as your personal slave until you're off bed rest. Then, of course, we can renegotiate."

She laughed.

"Seriously, though, Sookie, just take it easy. I'm here to help with anything you need, okay?"

"Thank you."

"Okay, now I've used my mad skills in the kitchen to whip you up a turkey sandwich. Do you want to eat up here or downstairs on the sofa?"

"The sofa sounds good. I'm starving," she tells me.

"Well, milady, your chariot awaits," I say scooping her off the bed and carrying her bridal style. She giggles and tells me again that she is perfectly capable of walking.

"I know you are, but maybe I _want_ to carry you. Certainly you can't be so selfish as to deny me the pleasure of carrying you everywhere?" I pause for a moment before walking out of her bedroom and I look into her eyes and get serious. "I like having you in my arms, Sookie." I lean in and kiss her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter is so short and lacking any major drama, but I thought these two just needed a bit of quiet time. <strong>

**So, you'd think that a 3 day weekend would mean I'll get to write a lot, but most likely not. When my kids are home and stuck inside thanks to the tropical storm that will be parked over us all weeked, it's unlikely that I'll get the opportunity to write much. And, my anniversary is tomorrow so ummm...I should probably spend some time with my husband. **

**The point is...I'll _try_ to update before Monday. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome reviews, favorites, and alerts. I get all weepy...and I irritate the shit out of my husband because I keep checking for reviews instead of listening to whatever it is he's rambling on about. *waves* Love you honey!**

**Low on angst...sorry if you're an angst lover. **

**Enjoy!**

**SPOV**

"No, Sookie! You are supposed to stay off your feet! You are still having dizzy spells!" Eric yells at me.

"Eric, I've worked hard for this and I'm going. I'm not going to be on my feet. I'm going to be sitting at a desk for a few hours. You can't expect me to just give up now after having worked so hard to get here!" I was pissed. Eric wanted me to postpone the first part of my CPA exam which is scheduled for tomorrow.

"Of course I don't expect you to give up, Sook. But, you could just put off this test until you are feeling better." He said softer than before.

"I FEEL fine, Eric."

"You know what I mean."

I took a calming breath. "Look, I've spoken to my doctor and she said that it was okay. Its 4 hours and I'll be sitting. You know how hard I've been working for this, Eric."

He sighed. "I know you have. I'm just worried about you," he took another breath and blew it out in what seemed like defeat. "What time do you need to be there?"

"8Am. The test starts at 8:30 and I should be done no later than 1:00."

"Alright, that works out okay for me as far as dropping you off and picking you up. But, I'm worried about you having to walk to the bathroom and that kind of thing."

"Eric, I promise that I will stand up slowly and I will be really, really careful. I promise. I've been good about letting you know when I'm having problems and I haven't tried to push myself."

Since I got home from the hospital four days ago I really have been taking it easy. I haven't fought with Eric….much…and he has been wonderful about helping me out. His cooking still sucks beyond the telling of it, but he tries so hard. The family did their Sunday dinner here with everyone pitching in with cooking and cleaning. No one would let me lift a finger. Lafayette brought us some lasagna on Monday. Tuesday I talked Eric through how to make shrimp pasta and even though the pasta congealed (I'm not even sure how you can fuck up pasta, but he did), it tasted decent enough.

Eric had been keeping the house clean, running errands, and just generally taking care of everything. He was actually pretty wonderful. We relaxed on the sofa a lot watching television, talking, or napping. He had been staying in the bedroom next to mine so he could hear if I needed him during the night. While he took every opportunity to touch me in some way, not once did he touch me inappropriately or make me feel uncomfortable. It was comforting. I found that I really liked having him there.

Eric walked over and sat down close enough to me that his leg was touching mine. He turned to look at me. "You're right, Sookie. You have been surprisingly cooperative these past few days. Believe me, I understand how difficult it is to need someone to do all these pretty basic things for you and I know you are a strong woman. I'm surprised that we haven't been butting heads more," he chuckled. "I'm still going to worry about you all morning, but I'll just suck it up. You're a smart woman and I know you won't do anything to put yourself or our little ones in danger." With that he leaned forward to kiss me on the cheek, only…I turned my face towards him and his lips met mine. He immediately pulled back a little looking nervous. When he saw that I wasn't pulling back, he leaned back in slowly and his lips touched mine again. The kiss was slow and sweet. He pulled back again a few moments later and looked into my eyes like he was trying to figure out if I wanted this and if it was real.

**EPOV**

I kissed Sookie. _Sookie kissed me back._ This has to be a dream. I was looking into her beautiful blue eyes wondering if I had just imagined this. Then, she surprised me again. She put her hand on the back of my head and pulled me to her gently and planted the mother of all kisses on me. I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. After a while, we both pulled back a little to catch our breath.

"Sookie," I breathed my forehead on hers.

"Eric," she put a finger on my lips, "for heaven's sake, don't ruin this moment," she said softly with a smile. I chuckled, but I otherwise kept my damn mouth shut not wanting to fuck up now that I had her in my arms. After a moment we both sat back. I had my arm around her and she cuddled close to me. I put the TV on and we watched it quietly. A short time later, Sookie put her head in my lap and fell asleep. I watched TV for another hour before carrying her to her room and tucking her in bed. I left her room quietly and went into "my" room. I set my alarm, got undressed, and fell into bed.

I didn't realize how tiring it was to be someone's caretaker. Even though Sookie wasn't very demanding, it was pretty challenging to take care of both of our houses, get both of us fed several times a day, keep up with both of our property flipping/management stuff, dealing with Odin's business, and working on the cases I had with Godric's firm. I was exhausted and it had only been a few days. How the fuck did Sookie do this for months? I definitely had new respect for her. I mean, I was so incredibly grateful that she was there, but I really had no idea what it was like for her. The situations were so different, though. She is still able to do a lot on her own. I wasn't able to do much in the beginning when I got home. It was much more difficult for her to take care of me. I mentally kicked myself in the balls. I had been such a selfish prick when it came to her. I am going to make it up to her if it kills me.

**SPOV**

Eric woke me at stupid o'clock with a gentle shake. I groaned and turned over. He handed me a cup of coffee. I already knew it was decaf. I'd whined about it for the past several days. I sat up and took it. Then he surprised me when he turned and picked up a tray and set it in front of me.

"Oh Eric! Breakfast in bed? You didn't need to do this."

"I wanted to. You should have a good breakfast and relax a little before your test. You've worked really hard. You've studied hard. Now eat up and get dressed."

"Thank you, Eric."

"You're welcome," he told me with a smile. "Now, I'm going to take a really quick shower and get dressed. Can I get you anything else?"

"Nope. I'm good. And these waffles are good."

"Yes, well I'm a whiz with a toaster and a couple of frozen waffles," he said and I couldn't help but laugh. He really does try.

Eric darted off to get ready for the day while I finished up my waffles and coffee. When he knocked on my door 15 minutes later I was pulling a dress out of my closet.

"Come in."

"Hey, did you have enough to eat?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"So far, so good," I told him honestly.

"Alright, I'll take the tray and I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Okie dokie."

I finished getting dressed and as I started down the stairs I could feel the knots in my stomach forming. I was getting nervous. Eric noticed me holding the railing tight with one hand while my other hand was on my stomach. He rushed over to me.

"Are you okay? Are you dizzy?"

"No. I'm okay. I'm just getting nervous about this test."

"Sookie, you're going to do fine. I know you. You've studied your ass off for a couple of months, right?"

"Yep."

"You'll do awesome," he said kissing my hair. "You ready to go?"

The ride only took a few minutes and before I knew it we were parked and Eric was coming around to open my door and help me out of the car.

"What are you doing, Eric?"

"I'm walking you in."

"Uhh, no. I don't think so."

"Sookie, it's either that or I carry you in."

I narrowed my eyes at him and let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine." Eric walked me to the room and waited while I got checked in. He managed to find the test administrator and explained to him that I had a concussion and was having difficulty walking and asked that he keep an eye on me. I was mortified.

"You realize I'm kicking your ass for this later, Northman?"

"Yeah, whatever. Good luck. I'll be back to pick you up at 1. Call me if you are finished earlier." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Relax, Sookie. You'll do great."

"Thank you." I took a deep breath and slowly walked into the room as Eric turned to head back to the car.

**EPOV**

I reluctantly left Sookie to take her test. I still wasn't comfortable with this whole thing, but she had cleared it with her doctor so really, what argument did I have left? I drove to the office and met with a client. I filed some paperwork at the courthouse. I went by Sookie's properties and checked on the progress and made sure that the contractors were there doing what needed to be done. Then went by my properties and did the same. I went back to pick up Sookie at 1. I was sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs outside the testing room when she walked out looking relieved.

"Hey there beautiful," I said to her, "come here often?"

She gave me a gorgeous smile. "Hey there sexy. This is my first time."

"Well, I'll be gentle then. Can I interest you in a ride home?"

"This hot guy I met offered me a ride," she said while looking around like she was looking for someone. I growled. "But, I don't see him around so I suppose I'll settle for you," she said grinning wickedly.

"Why do I put up with you?" I asked chuckling.

"Well, if I had to venture a guess, I'd say it's because I'm the only one willing to put up with you for longer than it takes to have an orgasm," she said trying not to laugh. I'd have been hurt if I thought she was serious.

"Oh, ouch! That was harsh, Stackhouse," I said putting my hand on my heart like she'd wounded me.

"So was walking me into my test like I'm 5 years old and threatening the administrator to not let me out of his sight. Do you know he tried to follow me into the bathroom? I told him that I'd scream if he did." She had her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. God, she was adorable.

"Yes, well, I…"

"Was worried about me," she finished for me. "Look, Eric, I get it. But you've seen for yourself that I haven't been taking any chances with my health or safety or that of our babies. Can't you ease up a little please?" With that she took a step towards me, put her hand on my chest and looked up into my eyes.

I put my arms around her. "Okay, okay. I'll try." She stretched up on her toes and kissed me sweetly, then turned and got into the car.

I got into the car and asked if she'd like to go to lunch.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! Can we get Mexican? I'm craving fajitas and guacamole."

"Mexican it is then. How did the test go?"

"Ugh. I think I did okay. Mostly I'm just glad it's over. At least if I didn't pass, I'd know what to expect the next time I take it."

"I'm sure you did fine, Sookie." We pulled into Casa Garcia. We enjoyed the next hour just eating and talking. When we got home Sookie was just exhausted. I helped her upstairs and into bed and I'm pretty sure she was asleep before I pulled the covers over her.

With Sookie napping I decided to call the detectives in charge of investigating Sookie's attack to see if they had dealt with Andre. They had questioned him. They even brought him into the police station, but they 'didn't have enough to hold him.' Are they fucking kidding?

"What the fuck do you mean you didn't have enough to hold him? Sookie identified him!"

"Mr. Northman, your father has an alibi. You know how this works. Miss Stackhouse can press charges, but it will be he said she said," that fucking Detective Bellefleur tells me.

"So, she's supposed to wait around for him to attack her again?" I was beyond pissed. I understood how all of this worked and I understood _very well_ that Andre had money and friends in high places. I was going to need to come up with some way to keep her safe until I could figure out exactly what the fuck to do with him permanently.

When I hung up with the bumbling detective I called Godric. I was seething. "Godric, how the fuck am I going to make sure that fucker doesn't hurt Sookie again. He's connected, has money, and is conniving bastard."

"Son, calm down. We'll figure this out together. It may take some time, but he'll get what's coming to him. I don't care how much money he has or how well connected he is, he's not above the system and we'll get him," Godric tells me.

I step outside on the porch to make my next call. I hadn't spoken to Andre in nearly 9 months. The fucker picked up on the first ring.

"Eric, my son, how are you doing? I understand that you're up and walking around again," the smarmy bastard said in lieu of 'hello.'

"Cut the shit, Andre. Your son died in that accident. You know why I'm calling."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't really know why you would be calling me after all this time…unless it's to tell me that you want to come back to work." Lying prick.

"Stay away from Sookie Stackhouse. Do you hear me?" I said, trying to hold it together. I wanted to come through the phone and beat him.

"Sookie Stackhouse? Oh, you mean that blonde country bumpkin you live next to? Eric, I don't know what she told you, but I have no interest in her. Like I told the detectives, I came to your house to talk to you and she was coming out of your house when I got there. She came onto me. When I made it clear that I wasn't interested, she went crazy on me. She said that she'd hurt herself if I didn't sleep with her. Real firecracker, that one. Anyway, she was fine when I left there. Sophie was in the car waiting for me and can tell you what she witnessed."

"You lying bastard. I have no interest in anything you or your lying cunt of a wife has to say. Neither of you would know the truth if it bit you on the ass. You and I have nothing left to talk about. If you come on this property again, I will have you arrested for trespassing." With that I hung up. I couldn't listen to that fucker's lies any longer or I would get in my car and pay him a little visit which would land me in jail.

As I walked back into the house, it sounded like Sookie was running and then I heard retching. I ran upstairs to find her puking in her bathroom. I grabbed one of her scrunchies and pulled her hair back.

"Eric, get out of here. Ugh," she said weakly.

"Not a chance, Sook."

After several minutes it looked like she was done. She couldn't possibly have anything else left in her. I helped her up from the floor and got her toothbrush ready for her. While she was brushing her teeth, I grabbed a washcloth and wet it with some cold water. I helped her back to bed and I put the wash cloth on her forehead. She was pale and was still shaking.

"Thanks," she told me in a whisper.

"Welcome."

"I've been queasy for weeks, but this is the worst I've felt. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever eat guacamole again."

"I'm going to get you some Sprite. You want anything else? Crackers or dry toast?"

"Maybe some crackers."

**SPOV**

The following Monday morning I had my first appointment with the obstetrician. Eric came with me and sitting in the waiting room was nerve wracking for me in more ways than one. I was nervous about the whole twin pregnancy to begin with. But several women in the waiting room, including the receptionist, were eye fucking Eric. I felt my anger rise and I wanted nothing more than to bitch slap everyone of those sluts. To Eric's credit, he didn't look at any of them. In fact, sensing my mood, he took my hand and kissed the back of it gently. He kept holding my hand the entire time we spent in the waiting room and that calmed me…slightly.

Finally my name was called and Eric and I made our way to the examination room. The nurse took my vitals. The doctor did the internal exam. Eric opted to stay again and didn't take his eyes off of mine. Vials and vials of my blood were taken. Then I got dressed and we met the doctor in another room for the ultrasound. When the image came up on the TV screen, all Eric and I could make out were shadows and blobs. Neither of us had any clue what we were looking at and no matter how many times the doctor showed us "the babies" or how many ways she explained what we were seeing there wasn't one thing on that screen that looked remotely baby-like to either of us. The doctor took some pictures and gave us our babies' 'first picture' and Eric and I just looked at each other amused. It still didn't feel quite real to me.

I was now at 10 weeks. I was almost through my first trimester. I wasn't showing yet, but my tummy now felt hard where it once was soft and squishy. The doctor said everything looked good. I was right where I should be. She also gave me permission to ease up on the bed rest restrictions. I gave Eric a pointed look when she told me that to make sure that he heard it and would calm the hell down now.

Over the next couple of weeks I eased myself back into my routine. It felt good to be able to drive myself and get back to my life. Eric was still really attentive. He called me or texted me several times a day just to check on me or to let me know he was thinking of me. We still spent time together. He went back to staying at his house, although he wasn't happy about it. If I was being completely honest, I wasn't happy about it either. But we couldn't just jump into living together. Eric was still going to therapy and I could see him looking lighter after just a few weeks.

One evening after I got home from work and had just started making myself dinner, there was a knock on the side door. When I opened the door, Eric was standing there looking nervous.

"Hey, Northman, what's up?"

"Sookie, you look beautiful this evening," he said.

"What did you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are trying to butter me up. You must have done _something_ if you feel the need to butter me up."

"Actually, Sookie, I…uhhh….well," he paused for a breath. "Sookie, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

I stared at him. We have dinner together all the time. Why the hell is he so nervous?

"Eric, we have dinner all the time. What's up?" I asked.

"Sookie, I'd like to take you out…like on a date."

I gulped. "A date? You're asking me out on an actual date?"

"Yes. I would like to take you out on a date."

I smiled. I was mentally jumping up and down in my head. "I'd like that."

His face broke into the biggest, most incredible smile that I've seen from him in a long time. "Great! How about I pick you up at 7 tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good."

"Until tomorrow, then. Good night, Sookie."

"Good night, Eric."

The next evening I get home from work and I immediately run upstairs to take a shower and get ready for my date with Eric. I haven't felt this excited in a long, long time. Once I'm clean and shaved and lotioned, I dry my hair leaving it long with a few curls on the ends. I put on just a touch of make up. I put on a black dress that hugs my body in all the right places. You can just make out the tiny baby bump, but I don't look fat or frumpy. I slip on some low black heels, grab a sweater, and head downstairs. 5 minutes later there is a knock on my door. I open it to see Eric in a blue button down shirt and grey slacks looking just yummy.

"Sookie, you look beautiful," he says as he leans in and kisses me on the cheek. "These are for you," he hands me a bouquet of lilies.

"Thank you, Eric. They're beautiful. Let me put these in some water." He steps inside as I grab a vase and arrange the lilies in it. Once the flowers are set, we head to Eric's car. He helps me in and I notice him staring at my cleavage. I can't blame him, though. My boobs have gotten huge in the past couple of weeks. And, considering they had already been pretty big, that was saying something. I see him shake his head like he's trying to bring himself out of his breast clouded fog. I couldn't help but giggle as he closed the door and walked around to his side.

When he's gets onto the Causeway and pays the toll, I get very curious about where we're going since we're clearly headed the 24 miles across the lake. But, I trust Eric so I just go with it. We ate at a quiet restaurant in the French Quarter in New Orleans. We talked about all kinds of things. He told me silly stories about his college days. I told him silly stories about Jason and me when we were growing up. He told me how he hadn't wanted any younger brothers and sisters when he was a kid. So when his mom and Godric brought Pam home from the hospital, needless to say he wasn't a happy kid. No matter what they tried they couldn't get Eric to warm up to his baby sister. One afternoon Pam was laying on blanket on the floor just watching everything around her and Eric was watching television while Isabella was cleaning. Godric and the older boys were working on a project in the garage. Isabella went to the bathroom and was only gone a couple of minutes. When she returned to the living room, Pam was gone and Eric was still sitting there watching television. Isabella went into a panic and asked him where Pam was and he told her without lifting his eyes from the television screen "She's in the trash." Isabella ran to the kitchen to check the garbage can, but no Pam. She was freaking out and she screamed for Godric. He came running in and they frantically searched the house.

Eric laughs remembering it. "As panicked as I know Godric was, he came to sit next to me on the sofa and asked 'Eric, do you know where Pamela is?'" I told him I did. He asked me where. I told him like I told mom "She's in the trash." Godric asked me to show him. I told him 'Nah. She's stinky and needs to go away.' I remember Godric looked horrified, but he took a deep breath and said 'Eric, if you'll show me where your sister is, I promise to take you hunting with me this weekend. Just the two of us.'" I finally got off the sofa and led him outside around the side of the house where the garbage cans were and lifted the lid to show him the squirmy little bundle of crying mess that was Pam." Eric laughed. Mom and Godric didn't leave me alone with Pam again for several years. But, eventually I learned to love my sister and now if anyone hurt her they have to deal with me. For some reason it was easier for me to handle it when Ben was born. Maybe it was because he was a boy. Maybe it was because I had been the baby until Pam came along and ruined it all for me. I don't know."

I couldn't help but laugh at his story. As close as Eric and Pam were since I'd known them, I just couldn't even imagine a time where he wouldn't want her in his life.

After dinner, Eric surprised me. He took me dancing. A friend of his owned a small dance club. We danced to a few fast songs. Damn that man could dance. Then the band slowed things down a bit and Eric pulled me close to him and our eyes locked as we danced. Just before the song ended Eric leaned down to my ear and said "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Then he put a hand on either side of my face gently and look into my eyes once more and said "I love you Sookie," and he leaned down to kiss me. It was slow and sweet and when he pulled back I was left wanting more.

"I love you, too" I said. He gave me a puzzled look.

"Why are you crying?" he asked worried. Huh, I didn't even realize that I was crying. He wiped tears from my face with his thumbs.

I let out something that sounded like a laugh sob and told him "Hormones."

"Ah, yes. I've read that they'll make you a bit crazy during the pregnancy."

"What do you mean you read that?"

"Oh, I've been reading all those pregnancy books. Some of them are down right frightening," he said grimacing.

"You've…been reading pregnancy books?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, of course. I want to know what you're going through." I couldn't help the smile I gave him. I reached up on my toes, put my hand on the back of his head to pull him down to me and I kissed him again. This time a little less sweet and with more passion than I ever remember kissing anyone. I had completely forgotten that we were on the dance floor in front of a club full of people. Eric pulled back again, I could see in his face that he was straining to keep it together. I pulled myself together and I put my head on his chest as we continued dancing. Once that song was over, we went back to our table. We continued talking for another hour and did one last turn on the dance floor before I nearly collapsed from exhaustion.

"Ready to head home, lover?" His calling me lover sent shivers through me.

"Yeah. I'm pretty wiped out," I said yawning.

Once in the car, I actually fell asleep before we made it back to the Causeway. I woke to Eric carrying me from the car.

"Eric, you don't have to carry me. I'm so sorry I fell asleep."

"What did I tell you, Sookie? I like having you in my arms. Besides, you're exhausted. I didn't want to wake you." He put me on my feet, but kept his arms around me as I unlocked the door. I took a step inside and I felt his arms slipping from me as he stayed in place on the porch. I grabbed his arms and pulled him inside with me and shut and locked the door.

I was facing away from Eric at that point and he pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and put his hands on my baby bump. He whispered in my ear "I love you." I turned around in his arms then and kissed him. He pulled me closer and our hands started roaming over the other's body. I started unbuttoning his shirt and without moving his lips from mine he put his hands over mine and said "Sookie." I kept unbuttoning. "Sookie, stop," he said. I stopped and pulled away stinging at the rejection. Tears sprung to my eyes and I turned away from him so he wouldn't see them.

"Sookie," he said again pulling me back. "I don't want us to do anything that you'll regret later. That's all. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"I don't either. But, these circumstances are very different from that night. We are…well, together, I guess. More than what we were before. I'm not afraid that you'll leave after you get me into bed. I'm not angry with you. I just…" before I could finish Eric's mouth was crashing back down on mine. He moved his hands down to my ass and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He walked us up the stairs to my bedroom while we continued to kiss and lick and nibble on each other.

When he got to my room he sat down on the bed with me still wrapped around him. I started fumbling with his buttons again and he lifted my dress up. We pulled apart long enough for him to get my dress over my head. We continued kissing for several minutes with his hands rubbing all over my body. His left hand very gently massaged my breasts while his right went further down until he reached my center. He pushed my panties aside and slipped a finger into me making me moan. He pulled that finger out and began rubbing my nub. My head fell back at how good it felt and Eric leaned forward and kissed and sucked on my neck, down to my breasts. He reached around and unhooked my bra with one hand and slipped it off. He looked at them hungrily. "Beautiful," he breathed out before leaning in and nipping and licking and sucking each of them. He continued rubbing my clit.

I finally managed to get his shirt unbuttoned and he shrugged out of it. I pushed him back on the bed and kissed my way down to his waist. I tugged on his pants and he lifted up so I could pull them off. I gasped when I realized he'd gone commando. He chuckled. I continued kissing and licking my way down. When I finally reached his gracious plenty, I licked from the base to the tip a couple of times. Then I took him into my mouth slowly, relaxing my throat so I could take all of him in. I moved up and down and massaged his balls gently. "Fuck, Sookie…ungh." It didn't take long before he was clutching the sheets and grunting out my name as I lapped up every drop he gave me. I licked a few more times and then kissed my way back up his body.

"Fuck woman. That was incredible." He was still panting. He flipped us so I was lying on my back and he sucked on one nipple until I nearly came just from that and then moved to the other. He licked and nipped his way down my body. His tongue darted out and just barely touched my clit and I moaned. He paused and said "watch me lover" and waited until my eyes locked onto his before he dove back in. Ohmygod. I had never felt anything like this before. Not that I hadn't had someone go down on me before, but Eric was just….ohmyfuckinggod. He sucked on my clit while moving 2 fingers in and out of me. I started moaning his name over and over and over. I felt my body building and building up until I just exploded with the most intense orgasm I'd ever had.

Eric crawled back up my body pausing long enough to suck on each nipple before kissing me. I tasted myself on him and it just turned me on even more. I still had ripples of pleasure moving through me and he positioned himself at my entrance. He looked into my eyes to make sure that this was what I wanted. I nodded my head once and wrapped my legs around him as he pushed in to the hilt.

**EPOV**

Oh fuck. This had to be heaven. My cock being buried in Sookie…well, there was just nothing to compare it to. I would kill to have this over and over. I would dream of this for the rest of my days. And Sookie…she was so expressive. Every moan, every movement she made…just spurred me on even more.

I lay there just kissing her while allowing her to adjust to my length. Once she started moving her hips, I started slowly pulling out and pushing back in. It was torturously slow. It was all I could do to keep from just fucking her fast and hard. But, we both needed this soft and slow right now. I kissed her neck, her beautiful breasts, and her mouth. I couldn't get enough of her. I rolled us over so she was on top of me. She slowly bounced up and down as I held her hips. She was so beautiful. Seeing her take control…ungh. I lifted up to thrust into her each time not able to wait. I moved my hands to caress her breasts until I couldn't' stand being so far from them and I sat up to kiss them and suck on them. I felt her walls start to flutter and I grabbed her hips again and started pulling her down on me harder and faster, trying not to hurt her in the process.

"That's right. Cum for me, lover," I told her. With that she threw her head back and her tight walls started clenching my cock over and over and before I knew what was happening I was yelling out her name and releasing myself inside her. We sat like that for a few moments as we both came down. I was still sitting up and she was on top of me and I could still feel her walls occasionally squeeze my cock with an aftershock, which sent waves of pleasure through me.

She climbed off of me and we lay down together. I pulled her close to me and she put her head on my chest. When our breathing was normal again, Sookie lifted her head up and smiled at me. God, she was sexy like this. Sweaty, her hair wild and looking relaxed and sated. I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Sookie Stackhouse."

"I love you, Eric Northman."

She put her head down and we fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hey! Umm...I've never written a sex scene in my life so I hope that worked out. Love to you all!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I have really been loving the reviews. Keep them coming! Thank you all for reviewing, alerting, favoriting.**

**SPOV**

Call me stupid. I don't care. I fell in love with Eric months ago and, despite us needing to work out some things, I was still very much in love with him now. He had been going to therapy and he really had been making positive changes. We were ready to give us a chance. Making love to Eric that night was just what we both needed. I'm not so naïve as to believe that Eric would ever be perfect. I'm sure that he would have moments of complete asshattery from time to time. But, I'm a big girl and I know that I could hold my own when they happen. He was good to me. He was gentle. Now, when we argued or had some sort of issue with each other, we would fight it out. We wouldn't run.

For instance, right now I'm sitting on my back porch swing seething as men are running around my and Eric's property installing security cameras and alarm systems. I'm sure Eric _intended_ to tell me about it instead of letting me be blindsided by it. I'm wondering why the fuck we would need the amount or level of security that was being put in right now. I was going to wait until Eric got home. Yes. I would calm down before I talked to him. Breathe in. Breathe out. I needed to keep a clear head. I needed….oh fuck this. I'm calling Eric.

**EPOV**

It had been a little over a week since the night Sookie and I had our first date and spent the night together. Things were going really well. We were talking more. Well, I mean, we had always talked, but now we talked to each other about things that mattered as well as the more mundane things. Therapy was doing me a lot of good. I was feeling a lot better about things. I still hated Andre with every fiber of my being. But, I had realized that I wasn't a carbon copy of him. Just because I have half of his DNA didn't mean that I was doomed to be the dick that he was. My outlook towards MOST women remained unchanged. That was a bit more difficult for me to adjust simply because my own experiences had taught me that most women only wanted me for certain reasons. A lot of those women had no self respect. But, I guess this could be true of men as well as women.

There were exceptions to my issues with women. Sookie and my sister Pam were the two most notable women in my life that wanted nothing from me but me. My mother was tentatively on this list right now. She and I had several things to work on. I loved her and I owed her my life, but I just had a lot of trouble wrapping my head around the fact that she let me spend so much time with Andre unchecked. Even when she saw how I was idolizing him and becoming like him, she still let me be with him. We were working on it.

Yes, Sookie and I were doing a lot better. It had only been a short time since we decided to give us a try, but I was certain that we could make it work. We opened up to each other and were honest with each other about everything. I loved being near her. She definitely kept me grounded. She was kind and gentle. Sookie was honest and the most infuriatingly stubborn woman I have ever met. I had fallen in love with Sookie and she loved me back. I was willing to do whatever it took for the two of us to stay together. I would do anything to keep Sookie and our babies safe.

I was in the middle of a deposition with a client when my phone rang. I looked at my phone and saw that it was Sookie. She doesn't usually call me when she knows I'm doing casework so it must be important. I asked that the deposition pause for a moment because I needed to take this call. Everyone agreed to take a quick break. I stepped into the hall and answered.

"Hello, lover. Is everything okay?"

"Don't you 'lover' me mister!" she screamed.

Oh shit. What the fuck did I do? I was trying to think of anything I might have done to piss her off, but was coming up short.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong? Tell me why I have an army of people putting in security cameras, alarm systems, and…hold on…" I heard her call to someone 'Sir, could you tell me what that is?' pause while I assume the person was answering then 'thank you,' and she was back on the phone with me "….and motion detectors on our properties?"

Oh fuck. I had forgotten to tell her. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Sookie, I'm really sorry. I forgot to tell you. I've had so much g…."

"Eric, why do we need all of this?" she was no longer yelling, but she was still pissed.

"Sookie, I could answer you now and we'll argue and we'll both spend the next couple of hours angry and not able to discuss it. Please wait for me to get home and we can talk about it in person. I promise I'll wrap things up here quickly. I just forgot to tell you about all this."

"I'm really not happy with you right now, Eric."

"I know, Sookie. You can punish me later," I said attempting to lighten the mood. Her hormones had her all over the place and I really wanted her to calm down until I got there.

"Oh, you better believe it. And not the way you're thinking. You better be home soon," she tells me. I can just picture her tapping her foot.

"Yes ma'am," I know I'll pay for that later. "Sookie?"

"What Eric?"

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. I love you, too. I'm still aggravated, though," she said sounding much less hostile than when she had called.

We ended the call and I got back into the room and got the deposition underway again. Thankfully it wrapped up 30 minutes later and I was on my way home 45 minutes after Sookie and I got off of the phone. I stopped off at a florist and picked up a bouquet of flowers and stopped at the store and bought Sookie's favorite ice cream. I knew that I had fucked up, albeit unintentionally, and I'd need to make it up to her. When I got home and walked into Sookie's, the smell was just heavenly. She had been baking. From the looks of the amount of baked goods on the counter I was in a lot of trouble.

"Sookie!" I called to her.

"In here!" she called back.

I found her in the living room sitting in the single chair. Damn. I went to her, leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Thankfully, she kissed me back. Maybe I wasn't in as much trouble as I thought. I handed her the flowers and the ice cream. She took them and narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Alright, Eric, spill. Clearly you've done something I need to know about."

"I'm sorry," I started, "I completely flaked about telling you about the security I was adding. Before you ask, there is actually a reason I went a bit overboard. Andre."

"What about him?"

"He's not being arrested or anything. I intended to tell you. I found out a few days after you got home from the hospital."

"Eric! That was weeks ago! Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"It's not like that, Sookie, I swear. I was going to talk to you that day, but when I got off of the phone I heard you running upstairs and I found you puking your guts up. I forgot about it. I didn't plan on keeping it from you or anything."

"Eric Northman! You can't keep shit like that from me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I honestly just flaked on it." That seemed to take the wind out of her sails.

"Fine. But I'm still pissed," she said in a huff.

"I know. You have every right to be. Look, I called and talked to the police and was told that Andre has an alibi and that this would just work out to be a he said, she said. So, yes, the fucker is still walking free," I took a deep breath so I could calm myself to tell her the rest. "When I got off of the phone with the cops, I called Andre. He tried his slick bullshit on me. What he told the police was that you came onto him and he turned you down and you told him that you would hurt yourself if he didn't fuck you."

The gasp from her was all I needed to hear to be off the sofa and by her side. I took her hands in mine and continued. "Look, I know his explanation and alibi are bullshit. I know he's a conniving, manipulative fuck. He also has friends in high places and a lot of money to make things go away. Yes, I forgot to tell you all of this and I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again. I had the security added because I can't stand the thought of anything like that happening to you again. I want you safe. Hell, I'd hire bodyguards to follow you everywhere if I thought for a moment that you'd let me."

Sookie sat there for a moment. I was waiting for tears. I was waiting for fear. What I wasn't waiting for was Sookie's anger. Thankfully, it wasn't with me.

"That motherfucker! That cock sucker is telling people that I wanted to fuck him? Ugh! I swear if he ever comes near me again I'll kick his ass! In fact, we should go over there right now and…"

"No! I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Eric, I can't just sit here while he spreads that bullshit all over town."

"Sookie, no. Please listen. You have more than just yourself to think about now. Andre will get what's coming to him. The best thing you can do right now is take care of yourself and continue to live your life. That will piss him off more than you confronting him will."

"Fucker," she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"So, no going all Rambo, right?"

"No."

"Lover, I know you know how to shoot a shotgun. Do you have any experience with a handgun?"

"No. Why?"

"I'm getting you one and I guess we'll need to spend some time at the shooting range. I want you to be able to defend yourself," I tell her.

"Eric, isn't that a bit of overkill?"

"No. I hope you never have to use it, but just to be on the safe side, I want you to learn. Sookie, I never want to find you lying in a pool of blood again. I'm not sure that I could handle seeing you so hurt again. Please."

"Alright, sweetie. I'll do it for you," she said putting a hand on my cheek and leaned in and kissed me. "Now, dinner's ready. Let's eat. Oh, and there are quite a few desserts. Heh. I….ummmm…."

"Was angry with me. Yes. I know. I really need to make sure that you don't get upset too often or I'm going to gain a ton of weight." We both chuckled.

**SPOV**

As the weeks went by, Eric and I had settled into a comfortable routine. I went to a few therapy sessions with him. The therapist helped us work on a few of our issues and we were doing great. Those sessions also helped me understand Eric a bit more. I knew his father was a douche nozzle that totally gave Eric a warped view of the world and women in particular. But, I had no idea that he was having problems with his mother. They always got along for as long as I'd known them. Okay, sure I didn't really pay attention to their interactions when I was around the family. At least not before. Now, I was hyper aware when the two of them were in the room. Their relationship seemed somewhat strained. They were both trying. Eric was torn between guilt and anger when it came to his mother. I was there for him whenever he felt like talking about it. I knew that he'd work through it and come out okay, but it would take time.

We decided that we were going to wait until Thanksgiving to tell the family about the babies. I was afraid to say anything until after the first trimester, so we agreed that Thanksgiving would be about right. After the initial shock wore off and now that Eric and I seemed to be on sturdier ground and in an actual relationship, we had gotten excited about the babies. Oh, we were both still nervous, but we knew that we could do this as long as we stuck together.

Eric bought me a 9mm handgun and we spent a couple of hours a week at the shooting range. While I thought the whole thing was ridiculous at first, I was hooked after the first time we went to the shooting range. It was awesome! I hoped I'd never need it for defense purposes, but it was damn fun to fire at targets. Eric was impressed that I did so well right from the start.

I found out in late October that I passed the first part of my CPA exam. I was scheduled to take the next part in mid November and I had been studying many hours a day. Between working, keeping up with my properties, and studying I was starting to feel run down. The night before Halloween we had planned on going to Odin's for their big Halloween soiree. I had been running around all day and I fell asleep studying. I woke up as Eric was putting me in bed gently.

"Hey, what time is it? I need to get dinner together and get dressed for the party," I said sleepily.

"I think you should skip the party tonight, lover. You're exhausted. You need to sleep."

"No, no. I'm okay. I can hop into the shower to wake myself up. I've just had a busy day."

"Sookie, you've been going nonstop for a couple of weeks now. You need a break. This is just a stupid party that I don't even want to go to. In fact, I would skip the damn thing if I wasn't afraid of Pam removing my balls if I don't show. I have to at least make an appearance. But, you can stay home and rest. I'll bring dinner up in a few minutes and get you all tucked in before I leave."

"Are you sure, Eric? I could go for just a little while."

"No, you rest. I'll bug out of the party as soon as possible. I'm hoping to be home before midnight," he sighed. He looked pretty tired, too.

"Okay sweetie," I said putting my head down on the pillow. I was asleep before Eric left the room.

I woke starving a little after 10. Eric left me a note next to the clock letting me know that he didn't want to wake me to eat so he put my soup in the fridge. I took care of my needs in the bathroom and I went downstairs to heat up my soup. As I was heating it up, I heard a noise in the courtyard. I looked out the window, but I didn't see anything and the motion sensor didn't pick up anything because the lights didn't turn on outside. So, I went to pour myself some sweet tea to have with my soup. A few minutes later I was sitting on the sofa eating when I heard another noise outside, this time at the front of the house. I got up and looked out of the front window and still didn't see anything. I went back to the sofa, but before I could make it there, there was a knock at the door. Who the hell would be knocking this time of night? I looked out the peep hole and saw…nothing. No one. I looked through the window next to the door just to be sure, but nope. No one. I did see a package of some sort.

I cautiously opened the door and bent down to get the package. When I stood up I noticed a woman standing at the bottom of the porch stairs. She was dressed impeccably in a navy blue knee length dress and I could see that she had red hair.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" I asked the mystery woman.

"Not really. I came to see Eric, but he isn't home."

"Who are you?" I asked getting a bit pissed.

"Oh…well, I'm a…friend…of Eric's. I haven't seen him in a while so I thought I'd drop by so we could catch up properly," she tells me with a huge sickeningly sweet smile that I'd like to just knock right off of her. When the fuck did I become so violent?

"Well, I'll be happy to tell him you dropped by, Miss…"

"Oh, that's okay. I'll just check in at Odin's. If he isn't home, I'm sure he's at the Halloween party," she says and I can feel the jealousy burning me from the inside out. She stands there for a moment more before turning to get into her Mercedes.

There is no fucking way I'm staying home if _that_ is what I have to compete with when it comes to Eric. I may have been blasé about his previous conquests, but HE IS MINE and I won't let those ridiculous sluts try to temp him away from me. I practically run up the stairs, throw on the red dress that hugs my curves and that I know Eric loves. Run my fingers through my hair, put on a dab of eye liner and lipstick and am out the door. I may not look like one of the hot chicks that Eric is usually seen with, but I'll do. I'm on my way to Odin's in less than 20 minutes.

I pull in and see that the place is packed. It's nearly11. Maxwell is at the door and gives me a quick hug before letting me through. I hear people in line bitching, but I really couldn't care right now. I go in search of Eric. Not at the bar. Not at his usual booth. I ask Indira if she knows where he is and she looks around nervously. Ooookay. She shrugs her shoulders and says she doesn't know. Yeah. Right. Well, if he isn't out here then I'll head back to the office. As I'm walking down the hallway toward the office, the office door opens and 2 women, a blonde and a brunette, stumble out of the office. The brunette's dress is torn at the shoulder. The blonde is barefoot and is carrying her heels. It looks like one of the heels broke off. Her dress is rumpled and she looks like a mess. Both are giggling with each other. Behind them comes the red head that had come by the house earlier, only now her hair was a mess. She wasn't giggling. She was rolling her eyes at the two in front of her. Her eyes met mine. She sneered. She fucking sneered at me. I push past her and into the office to find Eric, his shirt missing the top two buttons and scratches on his arms and neck.

Eric looked at me just as I walked in and he smiled. "Hey! Sookie! You are supposed to be sleeping," he said walking over to me and pulling me into him. What the hell? Does he honestly think that I'll sit back while he goes back to his man whorish ways?

I push him away. "Eric, what the fuck?"


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry that this has taken so long. New job, school, kid activities, blah, blah, life stuff, blah. But, I'm still working on all of my stories when I can.

Thank you all so very much for all the reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. I really appreciate them all.

I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I wasn't looking forward to going to this Halloween party at Odin's tonight. Sookie and I had been really busy and we were both exhausted. When I got home and found her asleep on the sofa with her book open on her chest, all I wanted was to carry her to bed and crawl in behind her and sleep. But, Pam insisted that as part owner she wanted me at the stupid party. I managed to talk Sookie into staying home. The woman had been running herself ragged lately and needed the rest. I promised myself that I would be home by midnight.

When I got to the club I just sat in my car for a few minutes. I really wasn't in the mood to be surrounded by all those people and all that noise. I dragged my ass out of the car and went inside. I went straight to the office to take care of a few things before heading to the bar. The first couple of hours was just the usual night at the bar type stuff, except lots of costumes. Then around 10:30 there was an incident involving two women. Somehow there was a guy involved…there always is. Not wanting to just kick them out only to have them brawling in the parking lot I had them brought to my office to try to get them both to calm down and work out whatever this was. I admit it was a long shot. They had both been drinking and it was unlikely that there was going to be any rational thought of either of their parts.

The two women came into the office and I had one sit on one side of the office and the other sit on the other side.

"Now, ladies, which of you would like to explain the problem?"

"That bitch has been fucking my man!"

"No! I was with him first!"

Sigh.

"Ladies, perhaps your problem should be with the man in question and not with each other. Clearly you didn't know about each other so that means he was unfaithful to you both and lied to you both. Maybe the two of you should meet with him together and rake him over the coals."

My office door opened while I was talking. I had my back to the door and I just assumed that Pam was coming in to check on how I was handling the situation. Boy was I wrong.

"Ha! They will do no such thing," I turned to see Sophie Ann, my father's gold digging whore of a wife standing in the doorway. "These…whores got their payoff and agreed to it only to decide months later that they weren't happy with it. They've been causing trouble for the past several weeks."

Oh fuck! These were Andre's previous mistresses, the ones he wanted me to "work things out with" the day he and I had our falling out. Just fucking beautiful. Before I had time to even process what was going on both women launched themselves at Sophie-Ann. As much as I felt Sophie Ann deserved the beat down these two women were intent on giving her, I wasn't going to have that shit go down here. I managed to catch both women and pull them back. They started flailing and swinging fists and pulling hair. I got between them and tried to calm them down. Sophie Ann was knocked down by the two spitfire's initial launch.

"Ladies! You will all calm yourselves down right now or I will have the police haul you off! Do you understand me?"

They all froze at my tone. The two nut jobs calmed down. Sophie Ann got herself off of the floor.

"Now, I assume that you two are Connie and Lisa?" I asked the two idiot females.

"How do you know us?"

"Well, the asshole that fucked you over would be my….father," I said with distaste. "So, am I to understand that you both signed the agreement and took the money he offered?"

"Yes, but it wasn't like he gave us a choice."

Sophie Ann chimes in at this point. "Oh bullshit! Neither of you had to accept anything. You are both greedy, conniving little sluts and just want more money from my husband."

"Sophie, I wouldn't talk about anyone being a conniving slut if I were you. Now, as I understand it, Connie you have a child with my father, correct?"

"Yes, a little girl," Connie answered.

"Okay, you can probably take the bastard to court and make sure that your daughter is provided for. He will demand a paternity test. But, as long as the girl has his DNA, you will get some child support and probably some sort of trust fund. Lisa, I'm sorry to say that you don't have any rights to anything from Andre. Both of you can use this as a learning experience and go find men that genuinely care for you, instead of just wanting to use you and offering you empty promises," I can't even believe that these words are coming out of my mouth.

"What about her?" Lisa asked pointing at Sophie Ann.

"What about her?" I asked. "She is his wife. She is legally entitled to half of his assets at this point unless there is a prenup and I don't believe there is. Frankly, ladies, you should be thankful for the master conniving cunt in front of you. She's going to make him pay for all of his sins and then some. She wants to accuse you two of being greedy and conniving, but she is actually a master manipulator and has managed to get my father to marry her despite his extreme aversion to marriage. There is no doubt in my mind that she's going to take him for everything," I said while looking right at Sophie Ann.

"How dare you say such things? I came here to try to smooth things over and help you and Andre repair your relationship," Sophie Ann tried to act offended.

"Give me a fucking break. That bullshit and that pitiful look may work on my father, but frankly I don't have the stomach for it. So, now, Lisa and Connie do you think that you two can play nice? You can bond over the fact that Andre was a lying prick to you both and trust me when I say that he's going to get what's coming to him."

Reluctantly the two women agreed to leave each other alone. They seemed to think about what I said about Sophie. They both hated her more than they hated each other. They also seemed to want Andre to want to pay for fucking them over more than they hated each other. So, they tentatively started bonding over that. Whatever works. The two women began chatting with each other as Sophie walked over to me.

"Eric, I wanted you to work things out with your father. But I can see that clearly you aren't in a place to do so. You have to let go of all this bitterness that your mother has poisoned you with against your father."

"I don't know what line of bullshit Andre has been feeding you, but my mother has nothing to do with what's wrong with our relationship. He is a despicable human being and don't pretend that you are any better than him. I know your game, Sophie. Now, get the fuck out."

Sophie Ann stared at me for a moment before turning on her heel. Lisa and Connie were giggling at Sophie's rage. The three women walked out of my office leaving me in peace finally. I was just ready to go home and crawl into bed with Sookie. I was standing there pinching the bridge of my nose with my eyes closed when I heard someone enter the office. I looked up to see Sookie.

"Hey! Sookie! You are supposed to be sleeping," I said while pulling her to me for a hug. She immediately pushed me away.

"Eric, what the fuck?" Why was she so pissed?

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Eric, some redhead stopped by the house to see you. When I told her that I'd let you know she came by she said she'd just come see you here to 'catch up.' Needless to say I came right over because I was fully ready to beat the bitch down if need be. But, when I get here I find 2 women and the redhead coming out of your office all looking like they've been pawed at and fucked. Then you…" she stopped and grabbed her stomach and ran out of the office and to the bathroom. What the fuck? Are all women insane?

**SPOV**

I couldn't believe this was happening. I thought Eric had changed. I thought therapy was helping him. I thought…ohmygod I'm going to be sick. My stomach lurched and I ran from his office to the bathroom praying that there wouldn't be many in there. Once in the bathroom I went straight to a stall and promptly threw up. There were a couple of women in there, but I heard Eric come in and ask them to step out for a bit. He came to me and pulled my hair back while I continued to wretch. After several minutes when I felt like I had nothing left inside me I started to collapse onto the floor, but Eric caught me. He picked me up bridal style and carried me back into his office and set me down on the sofa. He had a waitress bring me some 7-up.

"Just tell me why, Eric," I said feeling defeated. I had thought we could make this work.

"Sookie, nothing happened between those women and me."

"Really, Eric? So, clothes just sort of ripped all by themselves? Don't lie to me!"

"God damn it, Sookie! I have never lied to you. You know that. I did nothing wrong here. All three of those women have been with Andre. The redhead is his cunt of a wife and the other two were his mistresses or whatever. One of them has a daughter by Andre. They were creating a scene in the bar and I brought them in here to try to sort things out. I had never met them before tonight. Then Sophie Ann showed up spewing her bullshit and got the other two riled up again and it was mayhem for a bit. I had to pull them away from her and separate them all. Ugh! Seriously, Andre must have a golden cock or something for them to still fight over him after he's treated them like trash. What Sophie's deal was, I have no idea. Honestly, the whole thing is a bit suspicious. What's the likelihood that the three of them would be here on the same night? Especially, Sophie. I've made it abundantly clear to her that I want nothing to do with her. I swear to you that nothing happened. I wouldn't do that to you."

I felt like an ass for accusing him. I started crying. Fucking hormones!

"I'm…I'm sorry, Eric. I'm sorry for accusing you. I'm sorry for not trusting you. I just, I don't know. When I saw that woman at our house looking so beautiful and sophisticated and there I was in sleep pants and one of your t-shirts and she was practically purring when she said she was coming here to 'catch up' with you. I just had to come here. Then I got here and saw her and them and I…." I sobbed harder "I'."

Eric pulled me to him and held me until I was a little more composed.

"Lover, its fine. I don't want you feeling insecure about us. I want to be angry with you, but I find it kind of hot that you were planning on coming here to kick Sophie's ass over me." He lifted my face to look in my eyes. "Sookie, you are the only woman I want to be with. I love you."

I couldn't say anything. Tears were still flowing down my face.

"Lover, let's go home. I've had enough of this place and these people tonight. I just want to be home curled up in bed with you."

Eric let Pam know he was leaving. He helped me up and we walked out of the bar and got into his car. We'd just get my car later.

We got home and I went straight upstairs. Despite having napped earlier in the evening, I was exhausted. Eric said he'd be up after he had a snack and locked up the house. I got undressed and climbed into bed. I was nearly asleep when Eric came bounding up the stairs and into the room in a near panic. I bolted up out of bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sookie, where did this come from?" Eric held out the package I found on the porch earlier.

"It was on the porch earlier tonight. I found it about the same time that redhead was lurking around here looking for you."

"That fucking figures."

"Why? What is it? I was so aggravated with her purring about 'catching up' with you that I didn't bother to open it.'"

Eric threw pictures on the bed. Pictures of me. Pictures of me leaving the house. Pictures of me at the grocery store. Pictures of me at work. Pictures of me just going about my every day life. My blood went cold.

"I…I don't understand." I reached for the pictures, my hands shaking.

**EPOV**

"Sookie, someone has been following you. I suspect Andre. Well, not him personally, but someone working for him. It's just too suspicious that Sophie Ann was poking around here at the same time that this package shows up."

"Oh God! Eric, I….what do I do?" she said clearly panicking. Her hands were shaking.

I put my hands on either side of her face. "Lover, listen to me. We'll give these to the police. I'll hire the bodyguard that I was planning on getting. I assume you are okay with it now? Otherwise I want you to stay home until we put that fucker in jail."

"I don't want to be a prisoner in my own home. Why is this happening? I haven't done anything to Andre."

"He's using you to get to me. Don't worry, I will take care of this. I will take care of you and our babies. He won't get near you again."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there! I could go on and on about how real life has been kicking my ass these past few months making it darn near impossible to write. Or I could explain how even when I wanted to write I was too extraordinarily exhausted. Or I could tell tales of how my muse went on an extended vacation. I could, but I won't because you don't want to hear about that. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays. For those that don't celebrate anything...I hope you enjoyed your...days.**

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. And, while I'm not promising anything, I'll do my best to update quickly.**

**EPOV**

Sookie and I spent the next few days around the house relaxing. Well, we were trying to relax given the circumstances. I knew she didn't need the added stress of knowing that my psychotic father was having her followed, but I couldn't NOT tell her. She needed to know simply to be able to protect herself. We both needed a break and after the clusterfuck that went on at Odin's we just wanted to lock out the world for a couple of days. I still suspect that those three were up to something, but so far, nothing else has come up. Sookie was still feeling incredibly guilty about not trusting me. I admit that I was a little hurt, but given our history and my past with women, I tried to understand. The fact is, though, I have not cheated on Sookie and I haven't lied to her so there is really no reason for her not to trust me. We discussed it and we decided that she would come to some more therapy sessions with me and try to work out this particular issue.

We had contacted the police about the pictures and let them know that Sophie Ann was conveniently present when the package was found on the porch. I reviewed the security video and discovered that whoever had put the package on the porch had managed to stay just off camera. They tossed the package. The likeliest suspect was Sophie. Of course, without any hard proof, the police weren't willing to pursue it as aggressively as I would have liked. I know Andre has someone paid off. Somehow, some way I will make him pay.

**SPOV**

"I will not continue to be a prisoner in my own home, Eric. I have a job and friends and properties to check on." We had been holed up in my house for a week and I was going stir crazy.

"I don't want you out there where Andre can get to you. Don't you realize how worried I'll be, Sookie?"

"Yes, of course I know. Think about it, though. Even if I was locked in my bedroom with all the security we have and body guards, you will still be worried about me."

He let out a long sigh. "You're right."

I put my arms around him. "I'll be careful. I'm sure whoever you get to guard me," I narrowed my eyes at him because he already knew I was against the bodyguard, "will be able to handle anything that might come up. Honestly, Eric, if I allow fear to keep me from living my life, Andre wins.

Eric leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss. "Fine, you win."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not about winning. It's about living. You know that, right?"

"I get it. I do. But you have no idea how I felt when I found you laying in a pool of blood." He choked back a sob. He coughed trying to play it off. I wrapped my arms around him tighter.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"It's not your fault, lover. Don't apologize for that." He bent down and kissed me sweetly. He pulled back to look in my eyes, his hand lightly rubbing my cheek.

A few weeks later we were at Godric and Isabella's for Thanksgiving. We had decided to stay there for a few nights since I would be helping Isabella with the Thanksgiving meal. We stayed there Tuesday night so Isabella and I could start early Wednesday morning. By Wednesday evening, we had nearly everything ready for the next day.

Eric and Godric had gone into work for a few hours. Eric came into the kitchen when they returned and wrapped his arms around me while reaching behind me to dip his finger in the bowl behind me.

"It smells wonderful in here. What are we eating?" he asks

I turned and smacked his hand

"Eric Northman! This food is for tomorrow! Shoo! I'll make you something for dinner."

"You most certainly will not. You've been on your feet all day slaving in this kitchen. How about I take us all out for dinner?"

"Would you be upset if I said I just want to stay in tonight?" I asked.

Isabella chimed in "Why don't we order something and we could eat in the living room and watch a movie?"

I sighed "that sounds wonderful."

I showered and put on comfy pajamas while Eric and Godric ran out to pick up some burgers for us. I curled up on the sofa to wait for them to return. The next thing I'm aware of is being carried up the stairs and put into bed.

**EPOV**

Okay. I admit it. I planned on keeping Sookie locked in the house with state of the art security and armed guards. Images of her lying in a pool of blood in our courtyard plagued me. I've never been that scared in my life. I just wanted her and our babies safe. But, I know, I was going overboard…well, in Sookie's opinion anyway. I couldn't blame her. That doesn't mean I have to like it.

We were both really busy with work and getting ready for the holidays. Sookie was definitely overdoing it, I thought. It was like she was trying to prove that she wasn't going to let Andre or anyone scare her away from living her life. She woke early every day and was in constant motion until she collapsed into bed late at night. We both agreed to slow down during the holidays so I was hoping she'd last until then.

Finally, Thanksgiving week arrived. We packed and went to stay with my parents. I know it seems silly since we didn't live all that far away from them, but I knew that Sookie was going to be helping mom get everything ready and I was hoping that staying there would actually help her relax a little more…like a mini vacation. Once the meal was cooked and once the rest of the family got there…and especially after we made the announcement about the pregnancy, I knew that everyone would pitch in and make sure that Sookie rested. She might not listen to me…calling me high-handed, but I knew that she'd listen to the advice of the women in my family. They would rally around her and convince her that she needed to relax and just take it easy.

Sookie wore herself out on Wednesday cooking with my mom. She was asleep before Godric and I got back with dinner. I considered waking her up so she could eat, but mom assured me that Sookie really needed the rest so I just carried her up to bed. Her eyes fluttered open briefly as I lay her down on the bed, but she turned over and never said a word. I watched her for a few minutes. How did this little, infuriating woman manage to completely change my life? I sighed.

The next day Sookie was up early and down in the kitchen for the final preparations. Everyone started arriving around 11 and the women immediately pitched in while the men watched football in the living room. I know its so cliché, but honestly, no one wanted ME anywhere near the kitchen and I'm pretty sure my brothers' culinary abilities were about on par with mine. Nope. It was safer for everyone if the women made the meals. In fact, they refused to let any of the guys in the kitchen. I'm pretty sure they were talking about us because if any of us got near the kitchen, they'd stop talking and would look at each other and snicker. Ugh. Women. I walked in at one point to check on Sookie. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head. All of them were silent and eyeing me suspiciously. It freaked me out so I told Sookie to let me know if she needed anything and I quickly left the room.

**SPOV**

"What the hell was that?" Liz asked.

"What?" I ask looking up from the bowl I was pouring the mashed potatoes into to realize everyone was staring at me with what looked to be disbelief.

"Eric," she said like it explained it all.

"It's like you're trying to communicate with me, but for the life of me I'm at a loss."

"Eric is being so…sweet…with you. I mean, we've seen him be _nice_ to women, usually to get into their pants, but this….this is just…different."

"Oh. Well, ummm…I think that finding me after the attack shook him up," I told them hoping this would be the end of this discussion.

"Yes, well, that was two months ago and we've seen you guys at family dinners, but this is the first time he's been so openly….I don't know…sweet. That's the only way I can describe it. I had just gotten used to the two of you not butting heads every 2 minutes and now this. I just…it's weird."

"Oh please! Eric is still Eric. Like I said, he's been a bit more…affectionate since the attack, but he's the same cocky Eric that we all know and love," I told them while turning to resume my preparations for the meal. Thankfully, Isabella began talking about Christmas plans and the conversation was moved on to something other than Eric and me.

We sat down to eat a short time later. We all talked and laughed and carried on as we usually did during family dinners. We finished eating and were about to clear the dishes and start the coffee before serving dessert when Eric got everyone's attention.

"Guys, Sookie and I have something to tell you."

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop as everyone focused on the two of us.

Eric continued, "You all know that Sookie and I have a…well, I guess you would call it an unconventional history. You know that we've decided to see where this," he waved his hand back and forth between us, "uhh…relationship this could go. But there is something we want to tell you. Sookie is pregnant." He turned to look at me and our eyes locked. "We're having twins," he said with a smile still looking in my eyes. I leaned into him and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips.

There was a gasp of surprise from someone.

"Oh my God!" Liz shrieked

"Wow. Just…wow!" Ben said in shock.

"Congratulations, guys!" Jakob said with a smile.

"What the fuck?" Pam screeched.

Our heads snapped to face her.

"Pamela! You _**will**_ watch your language," Isabella hissed.

"How could you, Eric?" Pam continued ignoring her mother's reproach.

"Pam, stop. Eric isn't alone here. We were surprised by this, yes, but we are **both** very happy. Don't you dare blame him for anything," I told her.

"Shut up, Sookie! You don't get it. You are just another one of his playthings. You're all googly eyed and falling for his crap. He'll use you and then toss you aside like garbage! Only this time he won't be able to just walk away. He'll be spiteful and if you think he treated you like shit before, it'll be nothing compared to how awful he'll be."

"Pamela, be quiet!" Godric shouted.

"No, daddy! You all may be fooled by this lovey dovey act, but I know my brother. He's the same arrogant, pussy chasing man whore he's always been and he's basically saddled Sookie with two brats. When he's had enough of this domestic shit, she will be stuck raising TWO kids alone. Fuck! Hasn't she been through enough, Eric?"

**EPOV**

I was pissed. I started to stand up, but Sookie's hand on my arm stopped me. I turned to look at her. I could see the hurt in her eyes and it was ripping my heart to shreds.

"Shut the fuck up, Pam! YOU don't know a fucking thing about me anymore if that's what you think of me."

I was so angry that I could just wrap my hands around my sister's throat. Had it not been for Sookie's hand on me, I would have. Pam has always been a brat and until now it wavered between cute and annoying. Now, she's hurting Sookie and I won't stand for it.

"Oh please, Eric. You've ruined her life!"

"Pam! ENOUGH!" I shouted at her pounding my fist on the table.

I heard a sob and turned to see Sookie run from the room with tears running down her face.

In a voice that was like ice I said "Pam, YOU are supposed to be Sookie's best friend. You say you care about her and you are so concerned that I'm going to hurt her. Perhaps you should turn your judgmental eye on yourself because right now, YOU are the one causing her pain." I stood up to go after Sookie. Before I left the room I stopped and turned to Pam and said "This pregnancy was a huge surprise for both of us, but as she said, we are BOTH very happy. I love her, Pam. Tell me, sister, have you EVER heard ME say those words before?"

"No," she whispered as I turned to go find Sookie.


	20. Chapter 20

**So, wow! Didn't see Pam turning this special moment into complete drama fest. Don't know where that came from. **

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Love them all.**

**EPOV**

As I left the dining room I could hear the beginning of the heated words the rest of the family had for Pam. Good. I hoped they all reamed her. I can't fucking believe she said those things in front of Sookie. I was hoping that everyone could help take some stress off of Sookie, not heap more on. Fucking Pam!

I ran upstairs to the bedroom we were using, but Sookie wasn't there. I checked the bathrooms. Nope. I had a bad feeling and went out front. Fuck! Sookie's car is gone. I tried calling her cell. It just went straight to voicemail. FUCK! I got into my car and began driving. I'm in a panic at this point because Sookie is upset and crying and behind the wheel of a car. Why? Why does she run like this when things get difficult? This is something we are definitely going to have to work on. I drove home watching carefully for her car on the way. She wasn't home. FUCK! I called her cell again. Again straight to voicemail. Grrrrrrrr! This woman is going to be the death of me.

Okay, Northman. Think. Where would she go? Think, think, think. It's Thanksgiving. She's upset and wants to go someplace she feels safe and…..sigh. I know instantly where she's headed. I point my car in the direction of Sookie's hometown and begin the 30 minute drive. My heart is pounding the entire way. As I remembered the look in Sookie's eyes as Pam was spouting her bullshit, it pissed me off all over again. I never want to see that look in Sookie's eyes again. It's heartbreaking.

I finally make it to Amite and head straight to the cemetery. I spot Sookie's car immediately. I park behind it, get out, and head to her gran's graveside. I can see Sookie sitting next to Adele's grave with her knees pulled up and her arms wrapped around her legs sobbing. My heart just aches at this sight. I run to her and fall on my knees in front of her. I pull her to me. I expected her to fight me, but she just let herself go and let me hold her.

After several minutes of her sobbing into my chest I pull back to look at her. I tuck a bit of hair behind her ear and tell her in a stern, yet loving voice "Sookie, you have got to stop running like this. You make me crazy when you just disappear like that."

"I couldn't stay there anymore. Not with what they were all thinking," she sniffled.

"The only person there making a fuss was Pam and I'm certain everyone else read her the riot act after we left."

"No, Eric. Pam is the only one that actually said anything out loud. Everyone else was thinking those things. Hell, I even admit to having those thoughts from time to time, as well. But, hearing someone else say it, well, it brought up all of my fears about this pregnancy. We haven't really been a couple all that long. Neither of us was prepared for something like this. We haven't had a chance to really just be a couple…to see if we can make this thing between us last. Now, we are forced to be together. What if at some point you don't want me? What about if you get tired of me? I'm not like all those women you've been with in the past. I'm not as…experienced as they are. I'm not as sophisticated as many of them. I'm not as snowed by the Eric Northman charm. You'll get sick of me. But, we'll always be stuck together because of these babies. You'll resent me. You'll resent being forced to stick around. I don't want that for you, Eric. I never want you to feel like you don't have a choice here. I don't want you to feel like I've taken you away from your life or the things that you want. I don't want you to feel like I've taken away your freedom. And, yes, before you even ask me, I am afraid that I won't be enough for you. I am afraid that some hot young thing in a skirt will temp you from me. It's who I've known you as for so long. Are you trying this relationship thing because of the babies? I just don't know how to do this with you, Eric. I'm scared. I don't think I can do this."

Sookie was up and pacing back and forth at this point. Hearing her say all of these things, hearing her doubts about me, about us crushed me and pissed me off.

"Listen to me Sookie Stackhouse. I love you. I have a past and there is nothing I can do to change it. I have been trying to prove to you every fucking day that I'm in this with you. I have been trying to prove every fucking day that I'm not the same that I was before the accident. If I was, I wouldn't have spared you a second thought after our night of pissed off sex. I don't know what the fuck else I can do to prove to you that it's you that I want. I don't WANT anyone but you. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, including Pam. I don't care about any of those women. Don't you get it? It's YOU!" I was yelling by the end, but she needed to understand that her lack of faith in me was fucking insulting.

"That's just it, though. You changed because of me? Because of the pregnancy? If it weren't for the fact that I was pregnant, would you be out cattin' around like you used to? I've tried. I've tried to believe that I'm what you want, but I just can't see it. After watching you with all of them, I just can't be what you want."

"Sookie, stop," I said calmer than I was feeling.

"No, Eric. You stop! Stop pretending. I can't do this with you just to have you decide that you don't want us…don't want me one day," she sobbed. "I really just need to focus on the babies right now and making sure that they are okay. I can't be worried about whether today is the day that you decide not to come home. So...just go."

"No."

"I mean it Eric. Go away, Eric. I won't do this with you anymore."

"What are you saying, Sookie?"

"It's over between us. You have no obligation here anymore."

I was so unbelievably angry. Does she think she can just walk away from me?

"Fuck you, Sookie. You think that I have emotional baggage? Look at what YOU are doing to us! Your opinion of yourself and your self worth is so fucking low that you won't even allow yourself to _try_ to be happy with me…with us. This is YOU ending us. Not me. Not Pam. Not anyone but YOU. I honestly don't know what else to do anymore, Sookie. If you want me gone, fine. But you will NOT keep me from my children! Do you understand me?"

Sookie just stood there with tears pouring down her face. I wanted to hold her, to make everything better. But, when I took a step toward her, she stepped back.

"Please just go, Eric," she whispered sobbed. "GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I stood there for a minute just looking at her. I felt hollow. What the fuck happened? I didn't want to leave. But I didn't know what else to do. I just seemed to make her more upset and I was afraid the stress would injure her and the babies.

I very quietly told her "I'll go, Sookie. But _this _is far from over." I turned and walked to my car. Every step away from her was like a stake through my heart. I called Amelia and explained that Sookie and I were having a disagreement and that Sookie really needed someone to be with her right now. I asked Amelia to make sure that Sookie made it home safely. I drove to spot where Sookie couldn't see me anymore and I parked and waited to make sure Amelia got there. I watched Sookie crying and sobbing on her knees. I just wanted to hold her, but she wouldn't let me be there for her. Once Amelia got there, got back on the road and drove away feeling more helpless and hollow than ever. I had no idea where I was going. I had no intention of going back to my parents' house. I didn't want to deal with my family right now and I was still so pissed off at Pam for starting this fucked up mess that I couldn't trust myself not to throttle her. I didn't want to go home. It wasn't home without Sookie. So, I just drove aimlessly wondering how in the hell things got so fucked up.

**SPOV**

Hearing Pam say all of those things just brought all of my fears out. I was constantly worrying that Eric was just in this because I got pregnant. I mean, I knew he cared for me. I knew he loved me, I guess, but for so many years I'd watched him chew up and spit out woman after woman and I was having trouble wrapping my head around this 'new and improved' Eric. He had given me no reason to believe that he wanted someone else, but having someone that knew him so well say those things made me see that my fears were warranted. I needed to get out of there. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I just needed to get away and clear my head.

I grabbed my purse and keys and managed to make it to my car before anyone caught up to me. I took off and before I even realized where I was going, I found myself by gran's grave. I missed her. I wished she were here. She would help me figure out what to do. She would tell me that if it came down to it, raising these kids alone would be a challenge, but it would also have its rewards. She would tell me that there was no shame in being alone. I sat down next to her grave and hugged my legs to me and cried.

"Gran, I really wish you were here. I feel so alone. I have these babies to consider and I can't let my feelings about their father keep me from doing the right thing by them. But, I love Eric so much. I love him and I feel like I've somehow trapped him into being with me and that's not at all what I've ever wanted. I want Eric to be happy. I don't want him to feel obligated to stick around. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. It hurts so much to think that there is even a small chance that Eric is only with me out of some kind of screwed up obligation. What do I do, Gran?" I cried and cried until I feel someone holding me. I realize that it's Eric. I cried into his chest until I was able to pull myself together.

He tucked a bit of hair behind my ear and said "Sookie, you have got to stop running like this. You make me crazy when you just disappear like that."

"I couldn't stay there anymore. Not with what they were all thinking," I said.

"The only person there making a fuss was Pam and I'm certain everyone else read her the riot act after we left," he said quietly.

"No, Eric. Pam is the only one that actually said anything out loud. Everyone else was thinking those things. Hell, I even admit to having those thoughts from time to time, as well. But, hearing someone else say it, well, it brought up all of my fears about this pregnancy. We haven't really been a couple all that long. Neither of us was prepared for something like this. We haven't had a chance to really just be a couple…to see if we can make this thing between us last. Now, we are forced to be together. What if at some point you don't want me? What about if you get tired of me? I'm not like all those women you've been with in the past. I'm not as…experienced as they are. I'm not as sophisticated as many of them. I'm not as snowed by the Eric Northman charm. You'll get sick of me. But, we'll always be stuck together because of these babies. You'll resent me. You'll resent being forced to stick around. I don't want that for you, Eric. I never want you to feel like you don't have a choice here. I don't want you to feel like I've taken you away from your life or the things that you want. I don't want you to feel like I've taken away your freedom. And, yes, before you even ask me, I am afraid that I won't be enough for you. I am afraid that some hot young thing in a skirt will temp you from me. It's who I've known you as for so long. Are you trying this relationship thing because of the babies? I just don't know how to do this with you, Eric. I'm scared. I don't think I can do this."

I felt like I couldn't form a complete thought. I was pacing like some caged animal. I didn't know what I was doing. I was scared. I was torn. My kids needed a father, right? But, I didn't want a man felt forced to be with me. And, you know, I was raised without a father and I turned out okay. Didn't I? Oh my God! What the hell is wrong with me?

"Listen to me Sookie Stackhouse. I love you. I have a past and there is nothing I can do to change it. I have been trying to prove to you every fucking day that I'm in this with you. I have been trying to prove every fucking day that I'm not the same that I was before the accident. If I was, I wouldn't have spared you a second thought after our night of pissed off sex. I don't know what the fuck else I can do to prove to you that it's you that I want. I don't want anyone but you. I don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks, including Pam. I don't care about any of those women. Don't you get it? It's YOU!" Eric was yelling. He looked so hurt. He looked so angry. Why was I doing this? I can't stand to see him like this. Did he change just for me? He'll resent me. He'll hate me. At least if he hates me now it will be easier to deal with by the time the babies come, right. What the hell am I doing?

"That's just it, though. You changed because of me? Because of the pregnancy? If it weren't for the fact that I was pregnant, would you be out cattin' around like you used to? I've tried. I've tried to believe that I'm what you want, but I just can't see it. After watching you with all of them, I just can't be what you want."

"Sookie, stop," Eric pleaded. I could see that he was hurting. Why can't I stop this? I felt like I was in some crazy downward spiral and I just couldn't keep myself from falling further into this pit.

"No, Eric. You stop! Stop pretending. I can't do this with you just to have you decide that you don't want us…don't want me one day," I tried to choke back the sob. "I really just need to focus on the babies right now and making sure that they are okay. I can't be worried about whether today is the day that you decide not to come home. So...just go."

"No."

"I mean it Eric. Go away, Eric. I won't do this with you anymore."

"What are you saying, Sookie?"

"It's over between us. You have no obligation here anymore."

He was stunned for a moment before I saw the anger set into his features.

"Fuck you, Sookie. You think that I have emotional baggage? Look at what YOU are doing to us! Your opinion of yourself and your self worth is so fucking low that you won't even allow yourself to _try_ to be happy with me…with us. This is YOU ending us. Not me. Not Pam. Not anyone but YOU. I honestly don't know what else to do anymore, Sookie. If you want me gone, fine. I'll go. But you will NOT keep me from my children! Do you understand me?" He was so angry. It almost looked like he hated me in that moment. Of course I wouldn't keep him from his children. What the hell?

I cried. Why was I doing this? Better to end it now and know where I stood with him than to wonder for the rest of our lives whether he felt like I trapped him…whether he wanted something else, something I couldn't give him. He took a step toward me like he was going to put his arms around me. I wanted more than anything in that moment to feel his arms around me. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted all of these fucked up feelings to go away. But, I couldn't keep doing this to him. So, I stepped back.

"Please just go, Eric," I told him. "GO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He stood there for a moment just looking at me. I needed him to leave. I can't think clearly with him here. All I want is to hold him and never let him go, but I can't do that to him. He'll be happier without me.

Before turning to leave Eric said "I'll go, Sookie. But _this _is far from over." Once his car was out of sight I allowed myself to break down. I fell to my knees and screamed. I cried harder than I ever remember crying.

I hear someone walking towards me a while later and I looked up to see Amelia.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"Eric called me. What's going on, Sook?" she asked quietly.

"God! I have no idea! I'm confused. I don't know what to think anymore, Ames! I'm pregnant with twins! I'm so in love with the father that I've just told him to go away because I don't want him to feel obligated to stay with me and the kids! Pam said that Eric is going to get tired of being with me so I just let him go! What am I doing? What the fuck am I doing?" At this point I was doubled over unable to breathe.

Amelia grabbed me so I wouldn't fall. "Sookie! Calm down, sweetie! You're hyperventilating. Sit down." I sat on the ground with my arms wrapped tight around my torso. I took several deep breaths. I managed to calm myself down after a while.

Finally Amelia spoke up "It's getting chilly. Let's get you home. You'll feel better with a hot shower, some comfy jammies, and I'll fix you some hot cocoa. After a good night's sleep, you'll be able to see some things more clearly. She guided me to her car.

"What about my car?" I asked her weakly.

"Someone's coming to pick it up and drive it back to your place. Don't worry. It's taken care of, Sook. Let's just get you home."

The drive back was quiet. I noticed Eric's car wasn't in the driveway as soon as we pulled onto our street. I guess he went back to Godric and Isabella's. His family is probably rallying around him right now. He's probably realized that I'm right. I'm sure he is thanking Pam for helping him come to his senses. He'll be happier this way. That's all I want for him. For him to be happy. I started crying all over again. Amelia just led me upstairs, started the shower, and went back downstairs to make my hot cocoa.

The hot water soothed me. By the time I crawled into bed I was much calmer. I was still really confused, but I thought that I had done the right thing by letting Eric go. He can do so much better than this. I lay there running everything in my head over and over until I finally fell asleep hours later.

**EPOV**

After driving around for hours just thinking, I finally decided to just go home. Amelia's car was still in Sookie's driveway. I pulled in and sat there quietly. I pulled out my phone and called someone to pick up Sookie's car and bring it back here so she wouldn't have to deal with that.

While I was out and about Godric and mom called. I spoke to them briefly explaining what was going on. Well, I explained what I knew of what was going on. They told me not to give up on Sookie. I wasn't giving up on her. But, I didn't want to cause her additional stress. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Maybe staying away from her would be the best thing for her and our babies. Andre is only after her because of me. She'll be safer without me in her life. I mean, of course I'll still be in her life. We live next door to each other and we're going to have children together. But, maybe just leaving things as platonic and business-like as possible will make her safer and she can be happy. I just want her to be safe and happy. If that means that I have to keep her at an arm's length, then that's what I'll have to do. I just don't know how to stay away from her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. Sorry about the angst, but c'est la vie for some real life couples. I know some real life couples that I'd like to throttle pretty regularly. **

**SPOV**

It's been a couple of weeks since I last spoke to Eric. I guess this is what he wanted. He was just waiting for me to release him from his obligation. The first couple of days I was mostly waiting for him to come to me. I honestly thought he would. But, then I realized that I essentially sent him away so he probably believed that I really wanted him to leave me alone. Or maybe he was just giving me space. Either way, I decided to go to him.

I walked up to his door and knocked. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I knew that I couldn't just leave things as they were. I knocked and waited. I hadn't bothered to look in the driveway to see if he was home. Just as I was turning to leave, the door opened. Eric looked surprised to see me, but quickly recovered.

"Hey Sook, what's up?" he asked. What's up? Really? That's it?

"Umm…I wanted to apologize to you for completely freaking out the other day. I don't really know what the hell happened. I guess I let Pam's words bring out my insecurities and top that off with these stupid hormones and exhaustion…well, I'm sorry. I know you're probably still pissed off at me, but can we please talk?"

Eric looked behind him and then back at me. Then he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, talk," he said.

"Would you like to come over for a bit? I can make us some lunch while we talk."

"I can't right now. I'm…uhhh…working on pretty important business deal right now. Perhaps we ca….." we both turned as the door to his kitchen opened. A gorgeous brunette in a short, but elegant dress popped out and said "Eric, honey, are we going to do this thing? I actually have to get to work at some point, sugar."

I stood there in shock. Two days. That's all it took for Eric to move on. The woman looked me up and down with what looked to be distaste. Well, sure. She was dressed up for work or maybe for a night on the town. I looked down at the sweat pants and t-shirt I was wearing, both had flour on them as I'd been baking most of the morning. Yeah, I kind of get why Eric would find her more appealing than me.

"Oh, umm…I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had…umm, company. I'll leave you two to it, then." I turned and practically ran back to my house barely registering Eric calling my name before I closed the door, locked it, and slid down to the floor in tears. I believed him when he said he loved me. How could he already be with someone else if that were the case? Pam was right. Business, he said. It's Saturday, two days after Thanksgiving. Give me a break. I peeled myself off the floor and slowly made my way up the stairs to my bedroom. I crawled into bed and just let the sadness wash over me.

On Monday morning I dragged my ass out of bed and went in to work. I forced myself to go through the motions and focus on finishing up my last few projects for the year. I got through work and checked on the progress at my two properties. If all went the way it should, both houses should be on the market by the end of the year.

Over the next couple of weeks I did some Christmas shopping. I'd wander into the baby department thinking that I should start preparing for their arrival, but it just made me realize how alone I felt in all of this now and I'd quickly leave the area telling myself that I still had time. I skipped the next couple of family dinners. I avoided calls from Pam. I talked to Godric almost daily. I talked to Isabella from time to time. They would be my babies grandparents, after all. The only grandparents that they'd ever have. I wasn't going to deny them just because I had a complicated history with their son. It wouldn't be fair to them and it wouldn't be fair to my children.

I didn't see Eric very much. He tried calling me a few times, but I let it go to voicemail. He knocked on the door a couple of times, but I didn't open it and he didn't use his key. What more was there to say to each other? I knew that we'd need to talk to each other about the logistics of raising the babies without being together, but there was still time. I just wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

I was a bit over four months pregnant. I could no longer fit in my own pants, except my sweat pants. I finally broke down and bought some cute maternity outfits. I went shopping with Isabella and got several things so I would actually have something to wear to work. I felt so incredibly unattractive now. Ugh. But, I refused to buy anything for the babies, yet. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I went from being shocked over the pregnancy, to looking forward to starting this journey with Eric, and now that he was no longer in the picture I was just scared and lonely.

"Sookie, you know I try to stay out of things between you and Eric, but I really have to say that you're both being incredibly foolish right now," Isabella told me when we took a break from shopping to grab some lunch.

"Iz, please don't," I pleaded.

"Darling, just hear me out."

"Fine," I sighed.

"Eric has changed in the past year. How could he not with everything he's been through. It wasn't just you and the pregnancy. Think about it. He was in a life altering accident. He had to deal with not being able to walk and the possibility that being in that chair was a permanent thing for him. He had months and months of grueling physical therapy to learn how to walk all over again. He had to let someone take over parts of his life, his business, and so on for a while…and that requires A LOT of trust…and that trust went to you. He didn't let Godric or me or Pam or his brothers help. Only you. Once he could walk again, he realized that he had fallen in love with you and couldn't go back to the way he was. He thought he lost you just when he realized that he was in love with you and didn't know if he'd ever see you again. Then he learned the truth about his father and he's still questioning his entire existence because of that. Then that day he came home to find the woman that he's in love with lying in a pool of blood only to find out that his very own father put her there scared him more than I've ever seen. Eric has had a full year of tragedy, pain, and realizations. If you hadn't been there for him throughout this year, I don't think he would have made it. He'd still be feeling sorry for himself and angry at the world while being stuck in some hospital or rehab facility.

The Eric of a year ago probably would be just as Pam described. He would be torn between doing the 'right thing' by you and wanting to be the…what was it she called him…oh 'pussy chasing man whore' that he used to be. But Eric isn't that person anymore. If he was, then the moment you pushed him away, he would have gone back to his old ways, but he hasn't. Now, the two of you don't just have yourselves to think of anymore. It's time for both of you to grow up and deal with these difficult choices and difficult situations before the babies come. You can't just run away when things get hard."

"Iz…I…" I knew she was right. What could I say?

When I got home that day, I made an appointment with a therapist. Something had to give. I knew that I couldn't continue to live this way. I had talked with Eric's therapist several times and I felt comfortable with him. Thankfully, he had a cancellation for the next day. May as well bite the bullet.

I had several sessions with him over the next couple of weeks. Just in the few times I'd talked to him, I'd come to realize that I had abandonment issues. I was afraid to get too close to someone because I thought I'd lose them. That means that I would never have a healthy relationship with anyone because I'd always be waiting for the moment when they left. Like my current situation with Eric. I was so afraid of losing him that I pushed him away before he could hurt me by leaving. How messed up was that? So, I'm working on it.

But, here I was on Christmas Eve alone. I hadn't talked to Eric yet. After my disastrous attempt at talking to him that one time, I was just still too afraid to go over there again. I had no plans on going to the Northman family Christmas tomorrow. I couldn't deal with a repeat of Thanksgiving. I found myself wrapped in a blanket laying on the hammock in the backyard trying to avoid everyone and still wallowing in my own stupid self pity. My fear is just keeping me from doing anything. It's stupid because my pregnancy is something I can't hide from. My kids will need me to be stronger and I am working on it. I can't very well run and hide when one or both of them are crying or when they say they hate me when they're older. I'm better than this. My Gran raised me better than this, damn it!

I'm brought out of my internal ramblings when I feel like I'm being watched. I open my eyes to see Eric standing over me.

"You know you're being creepy just standing there watching me, right?" I say with a small smile.

**EPOV**

I had decided to give Sookie a little space since the Great Thanksgiving Day Meltdown. I made a decision in our driveway that night that I would concentrate on fixing what I could for myself, Sookie, and our children. I would continue with therapy. I had some business deals that I had been on the fence about. If everything went as I thought they would, we'd never have to worry about money again. But, also, I was tired of being a sitting duck just waiting for Andre to make his move. This defensive mode we had been in wasn't working for any of us. Sookie and I were both always under constant stress wondering if Andre would try something else. So, I decided to go on the offense. Andre needed to be handled.

I called Amber, one of Andre's…associates. For some reason, she had managed to remain one of his favorites. But, she was well aware of his reputation and his temper. He had 'punished' her once and she never forgot it. I don't really know what happened, but I know that she'd been biding her time just waiting for the right moment to pay him back. And, she just happened to have a soft spot for me. We had become friends over the years. I invited her over so I could get what information I could out of her. Of course, Sookie chose that moment to come over and work things out. I can imagine what she must think. Amber is…well, she dresses the part, let's just say. When Sookie saw Amber, she turned and ran back to her house ignoring me calling out to her. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. We are really going to have to work on this running away thing Sookie does. That woman is going to be the death of me.

Over the next several weeks I dove in on my business deals. I bought several commercial properties and bought into a couple of companies that were about to go global. I worked every angle I could on bringing Andre down. But, I still hadn't talked to Sookie. She wasn't taking my calls and she wouldn't open the door when I knocked. I could have just gone in, but if she wanted space, I would give it to her. I knew she was still talking to my parents. I also knew that she wanted nothing to do with Pam.

Amelia wasn't a fan of mine, but she kept in touch with me about how Sookie was doing and apparently it wasn't great. A couple of weeks after Thanksgiving, Amelia let me know that Sookie started seeing a therapist. Good. Maybe we could finally get somewhere. But, here it was Christmas Eve and Sookie and I still hadn't talked. Mom told me that she wouldn't be going to the family Christmas. I really wasn't into it either this year. Out of my window I saw Sookie go out to the hammock wrapped in a blanket. I decided that this was my chance.

I walked out a few minutes later and just stood there watching her. Her eyes were closed, but I knew she wasn't sleeping. She didn't look peaceful at all. She opened her eyes.

"You know you're being creepy just standing there watching me, right?" she said.

I smiled. "Well, I thought about running over here and jumping onto the hammock with you, but I'm sure you'd have gotten pissed at being tossed off of it."

"Yeah, being creepy was probably the better of the two. Come sit with me?" She turned to face the side and sat back so we could both fit. I went and sat next to her. We sat quietly for a couple of minutes.

"Eric, I'm sorry I pushed you away. It's stupid. I'm not a child anymore and I should have just talked to you about my fears. I shouldn't have let Pam or anyone make me feel like that."

"You definitely should have talked to me. I felt helpless. I've wanted to talk to you, to hold you, but you wouldn't even let me near you," I told her.

"I know. I'm sorry."

We sat in silence for another minute before I decided to speak.

"Sookie, I am not making the decision to stay with you because of the babies. It wouldn't do them or either of us any good to stay in a relationship with each other if one or the other of us didn't truly want it. In this day and age, parents don't stay together 'because of the children' anymore. You and I have been through enough together to know that we could remain friends and find a way to raise these kids if we decide that we can't make us work. So, when I tell you that I love you and I want to do this whole thing…the relationship, being parents, being a team, then you should trust that that is exactly what I mean. I know you are scared. Hell, I'm scared. We're in territory right now that neither of us has ever been in. But, there are no guarantees in life. You and I both know that. Instead of wasting time worrying and running away from something that scares us, we should be embracing each other and helping each other through this and whatever else comes our way. Will this be hard? Absolutely. Will I piss you off? Most likely on a daily basis. Will your stubbornness make me want to beat my head against the wall? Most definitely. But, we'll fight and we'll make up. We'll do this together. It's what people do. I'm willing to fight with you every day and still remain by your side because I love you. I love you, Sookie and YOU. ARE. WORTH. IT. We are worth it."

By the time I finished, Sookie was crying softly.

"I love you, Eric. I've missed you so much. I promise to work on that whole running away thing. I know it's childish."

I pulled her to me and we held each other for a while before deciding to head inside. We were both pretty raw from the past few weeks. There was still more talking to do, but we'd do it inside in the warmth.

We went into Sookie's house and I noticed she didn't have a Christmas tree.

"Where's your tree?" I asked her.

"Oh, well. I haven't exactly been in the mood for Christmas this year," she said sadly. "Now I kind of wish that I had just forced myself to get one."

"How about this? We'll go out for dinner and we'll pick up a tree on the way home. We can put it up tonight. I'll even stop and pick up some eggnog," I told her.

She smiled. "I'd like that. I'll go freshen up."

I watched her go upstairs. I had missed her so much.

There was something I needed her to know so when she came downstairs I dove right in, not wanting any questions lingering between us.

"Sookie, that day you came over to talk to me…it wasn't what you thought. That woman, Amber, she is one of Andre's…well, I guess you can call her one of his regular mistresses…or fuck buddies, or whatever. I was trying to get information from her that might help us get him out of our lives forever."

"Eric, you don't have to explain anything to me. I trust you. I was upset at the time and thought the worst, but I know better. You wouldn't have done something like that even with things so…up in the air…between us. I'm sorry, again. It was another instance of me running instead of talking to you."

Wow. Who was this woman and what did she do with Sookie? Maybe there was hope for us after all. I smiled and helped her put on her coat. We went out for a quiet dinner and then went in search of the perfect tree. Okay, so we went in search of the perfect last minute tree knowing that all of the good ones would already be gone by now. We found one and managed to get it home, stopping to pick up eggnog on the way. We spent the next couple of hours decorating Sookie's house for Christmas and talking.

By midnight, we were both pretty exhausted and ready for bed. I kissed her and turned to leave.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

I turned to look at her and she looked so vulnerable just then.

"Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"

I nodded my head and pulled her close to me. "Okay, let me go grab a couple of things from my place and I'll be right back. But, no funny business." She laughed.

Ten minutes later I was spooned up behind her in bed. We both needed to be close to the other after all this time apart. She didn't want to let me go even though I would have only been right next door and only until morning. I didn't want to let her go either.

**SPOV**

I woke Christmas morning feeling more at peace than I had for a really long time. Eric and I still had a lot to sort out, but honestly, what couple didn't? I turned to face him and was surprised to find him awake. He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly.

"Merry Christmas," he said quietly with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," I replied. "So far, this is turning out to be a pretty good Christmas."

"I agree. Definitely beats last Christmas, right?" he said still smiling. I hated thinking about how awful last Christmas was with Eric in the hospital and all of us just feeling so helpless.

"Definitely," I said. "But, let's not think of all the awful things right now. Let's just focus on good things and make this a happy Christmas."

"Yes, ma'am." I slapped his arm lightly laughing.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then make us some breakfast. What time are you going to your parents' house?" I asked getting up and heading towards the bathroom

"Sookie, I'm not going without you. If you don't want to go, then we'll stay home."

"Eric, I don't want to keep you from your family. I've never wanted that. Go. I just don't feel strong enough to face everyone after what happened at Thanksgiving. You and I are just getting us back on track and I honestly just can't deal with Pam's bullshit."

"I know that. They know that," he said walking towards me. "Listen to me and don't argue, okay?" he said putting his hands on my shoulders.

I nodded.

"You are my family. You are important to me. Like I said last night, I want us to be a team. That means I support you and you support me. If you aren't ready to be around the all of them yet, then I support your decision. If we need to shut out the rest of the world for a bit just to focus on us, then that's what we'll do. Think about it. This is the first and last Christmas that we'll have the opportunity to be just the two of us. Next Christmas we'll be four. So, if you want to stay home today and have a quiet Christmas at home just the two of us, I'm all for it."

"Are you sure, Eric?"

"Positive. Now, would you like some help getting clean Miss Stackhouse?"

I smiled "Why yes, Mr. Northman, I think I would like that."

We spent the next hour just getting reacquainted with each other. It was sweet and loving and something we both needed. A perfect start to Christmas day.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I'm sorry I can't respond to each of you. It's a challenge to even find the time to write this. Thank you so much for reading.

**SPOV**

This was the best Christmas I've ever had as an adult. Eric and I completely bared ourselves to each other. We shared our deepest darkest secrets. We shared our fears. We shared things we'd kept even from our closest family and friends. By the end of Christmas night we were both extremely emotionally and, of course, physically exhausted. We fell asleep curled around each other. That was the best night's sleep I've had in a really long time.

The next week we worked a bit, but mostly took it easy. We spoke to Isabella and Godric daily and even met them for lunch. We also spoke to some of the other family members a couple of times. Everyone seemed genuinely happy for us. However, I hadn't spoken to Pam since Thanksgiving. I was still hurt by what she had done and said. Eric had to speak to her on occasion since she required his input and signatures for Odin's business. Eric had distanced himself from Odin's for the most part so he wasn't required to put in appearances or spend any time in either bar anymore. It seemed to be working out for him, though.

On New Year's Eve we had planned on another quiet night. We had settled in front of the television around 8pm to watch a movie. We were surrounded by junk food and well on our way to pigging out when a knock on the door startled both of us. I guess we're both still pretty jumpy with the whole Andre thing up in the air. Eric answered the door to find Pam standing there with a remorseful look.

"What the hell do you want? You didn't do enough damage at Thanksgiving? Did you come by to drive the stake through our hearts this time?" Eric asked.

Pam just stood there looking at Eric almost as if she was afraid.

"Well? I'm sure you didn't come just to stand on our porch on New Year's Eve. Out with it or off you go."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Pam said hastily.

"You don't sound too sure of yourself there, Pam" Eric replied.

"Oh shut up, Eric. You know this isn't easy for me."

"What isn't easy? Admitting you were wrong? Admitting that you behaved like a spoiled little bitch and trampled on what should have been a very happy time for Sookie and me? Admitting that you embarrassed and hurt the person you've claimed as your best friend? Someone that has made sacrifices for you and me over the years. Admittin…."

"Yes! Okay! I'm sorry! I…oh hell! I don't have any excuse for my behavior. I thought you'd just fuck her and move on like you did every with every other woman! I was sure I was going to be left picking up the pieces after you trampled all over her! Look what happened only a few months ago when you hurt her. She left and no one knew where she was or if she would come back! You have no idea how much I hated you for that, Eric! I knew Sookie was special. She's always been special to me! But you…you treat her like crap all this time and then suddenly you say the sun rises and sets with her. What am I supposed to think?" Pam yelled.

"Pam! I am your brother! You were supposed to believe me when I tell you that I love her. You have never heard me say that about anyone ever!"

"Eric, I just…"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed

I pull Eric gently to the side so he isn't blocking the door anymore.

"Pam, please come inside. We don't need to do this on the porch." I still had my hand on Eric's arm. He was tense and ready for a fight.

**EPOV**

I can't believe my sister had the fucking balls to show up here. It's been more than a month since Pam and Sookie have spoken. I love my sister…even after the bullshit she pulled at Thanksgiving. Loving her doesn't mean that I have forgiven her. She hurt Sookie. I can't just forgive her for that right away. Hell, I haven't even forgiven myself yet for the pain I caused Sookie months ago.

I had stepped aside to let Pam in when Sookie pulled on my arm. I positioned myself between them. I didn't honestly believe Pam would physically attack Sookie, but I still feel the need to protect Sookie. I was standing there rigid. I didn't want anything to upset Sookie. We'd been living in our own little bubble the past week and I was pissed that it was being popped right now. I wanted to throw my sister out on her spoiled bratty ass. I was gearing up for another shouting match when I felt Sookie's tiny hand on my chest. I looked down and into her eyes and just like that I felt calm wash over me. She reached up on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the cheek and then turned to follow Pam into the living room.

"Pam, would you like something to drink?" Sookie asked.

"No, thank you."

Pam sat on the overstuffed chair and Sookie and I took the sofa across from her.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Pam started.

"Really, Pam? That's what you're going with?" I asked.

"Eric! Stop it. We both know this is difficult for Pam. Apologizing is not her strong suit," Sookie tells me calmly with a sweet smile and a hint of something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place, but knew right then that Sookie wasn't about to just let Pam off the hook all that easily.

"So, am, what brings you by tonight? I'm sure you have parties to go to or the bars to deal with, right?" Sookie asked.

"Sookie, I…I," Pam paused to look down at the floor, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. I have never seen my baby sister struggle so much in my whole life with anything. I almost felt sorry for her….almost.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I behaved like a complete bitch at Thanksgiving. I hate that I hurt you," Pam dabbed her eyes. _My cold hearted sister was crying?_ "You are my best friend, you are my sister, and I love you. I…well, I acted like a spoiled brat. I was afraid that if things didn't work out between you and Eric that you wouldn't want to be around me. I was pissed at him and instead of discussing it with him, I…I…"

"Made a scene in front the entire family, embarrassed me and Eric, and played on my fears and insecurities ruining what was supposed to be a very joyous and happy time for our family. You insulted both Eric and me. You…" Sookie said calmly, but clearly angry.

"Yes! Okay? Yes! I'm sorry. I don't know what else I can say!" Pam yelled.

"Pam, there really isn't anything you can _**say**_ to make it better. The things you said were vicious and hurtful. I know you. You don't just toss words around. You meant every word. You may not have considered how it would make ME feel, but you clearly didn't give a fuck about anyone else's feelings when you were spewing your bullshit all over our happy news. You didn't let up when you saw that I was clearly upset, did you? So honestly there isn't anything you can SAY that would make what you did alright. We've been friends for years, Pam. I consider you my sister, too, and I love you. But for too many years now I just let you say anything or let you just take advantage of me. I let it go because it's what you do for family…help out or just let things slide to keep the peace. At least that was my reasoning at the time. But, this won't happen anymore. I no longer have just myself to worry about. Now, if you want to be part of our lives, Pam, it's up to you to prove it. You've always been outspoken and just…I don't know…out there. But in the past couple of years you became more selfish and just plain mean. I don't speak for Eric and I would never come between the two of you, but if you want to be in our lives…mine and the babies…you have to prove to me that you really want to be."

"How do I do that?" Pam whispered.

"I can't answer that. That is something you're going to have to figure out on your own, Pam. Now, I am going to go pee and give you two some time alone. Pam, would you like something to drink now?"

"Water, please," Pam whispered again.

I smiled as I watched Sookie walk out of the room. I was really proud of her. In all the time I'd know her, she never stood up for herself like that before. She managed to do it without her crazy pregnancy hormones getting in the way and most importantly, she didn't run away.

"Eric, I…" I turned my attention back to Pam who had lost that remorseful look and started taking on a more comfortable look with Sookie out of the room.

"Stop right there, Pam. You've said quite a bit tonight and before you say anything else I want you to understand that I feel the same way that Sookie does. You are my sister and I love you. I put up with your bullshit all of your life. Most of the time it was amusing or merely irritating. Now, you have hurt the woman that I love. And, make no mistake, I love Sookie. You have a problem with me, you deal with me alone. That woman and the babies she is carrying are my life. I will do ANYTHING to protect them, including keeping you away from them if I find it necessary. Do you understand me?"

Pam just looked at me for several moments before answering.

"Yes, Eric. You really have changed. You really love her." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"Well, then, Eric…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for saying those things about you. You are my favorite brother. I've loved you and looked up to you since I was a child. I know I'm not an easy person to get along with and you still put u with me." Pam dabbed her eyes again and was blinking furiously trying not to full on ball in front of me. I was feeling weirded out by seeing Pam looking so, so…human.

"Please just promise me that you'll be good to her. I know she'll be good to you. But Sookie really is a genuinely good person."

Sookie walked back into the room then with Pam's water and left again mumbling something about making cookies.

"Pam, I know you are concerned and I know you haven't been around Sookie or me much lately. But trust me when I tell you that I CAN'T go back to the jackass I was. I can't hurt her that way. God…" I struggled with my words. "Pam, just the thought of her hurting…physical or emotional…it just tears me up. The thought of her hurting because of me, well, that's just unbearable."

We sat in silence just sort of measuring each other.

I spoke again "Look, I'm not saying that I'm going to be perfect. I mean, I'm sure I'll be an insensitive prick from time to time. I'm still me, after all and I've spent a lifetime being an ass. I'm sure we'll have disagreements fairly often. We're both pretty fucking stubborn when we want to be. But I will do everything in my power to be what she needs…to be the man that she deserves. I will be here with her and our kids. Not because I have to be. Because I WANT to be"

After another twenty minutes or so of just bullshitting with her, Pam got up and said she really needed to go check on Odin's. Sookie gave Pam a hug and we wished her a happy new year. I hoped that Pam could find her way back into our lives on a more regular basis. Perhaps this next year she would.


	23. Chapter 23

**I know, I know. It's been nearly a year since I've updated. I am so sorry. Real life is a bitch and my muse ran for cover. I can't say that I'll update everyday or anything, but I'll certainly do much better than a year. Next couple of chapters are nearly finished.**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 23

After New Year's, Sookie and I reluctantly left the little bubble we'd made for ourselves and returned to our every day lives. It was scary because we were afraid that something would happen to fuck up the relationship that we had been working on for the past few weeks. We both got really busy. I was juggling ten different property renovations and took on more pro bono cases with Godric's firm. Sookie had two of her own property flips going and had been working full time with the accounting firm since tax season was just beginning. She also studied like a mad woman for the remainder of the CPA exam which she took the last week of January. Of course she passed. Not only did she pass, but her scores were in the top 5%. I knew my woman was smart. Things between Sookie and I were solid and we were happy. We would have the occasional argument like any couple, but overall we just enjoyed our lives.

One day in early February I was checking the progress at one of my properties when my phone rang. Being preoccupied, I answered without checking to see who it was. I regretted it immediately.

"Eric, come to my office."

"Andre, I don't work for you anymore."

"You are my son. I expect you here in half an hour."

"I don't give a fu…" I began to protest until I realized he'd hung up.

"FUCK!"

I finished up what I was doing and stopped to grab a bite to eat. I'd go see what the fucker wanted, but I would do it in my own time. Why I felt I had to go, I have no idea. Morbid curiosity, I suppose. I'd still like to beat the hell out of him for attacking Sookie, but that would only cause more problems for us all and thankfully, I was more level headed than that. An idea came to me while I was eating and I decided to swing by home to pick up my mini voice recorder before going to meet with the prick.

I walked into the building about an hour and a half later and immediately realized that there was a lot less staff than normal. Approaching Andre's office, his assistant, Elizabeth stood and came around her desk and hugged me tight. She'd been Andre's assistant for the last 17 years or so. Liz was always sweet to me, but she was known as a ruthless bitch around the office and when dealing with other lawyers…especially those that so much as thought of treating her as an inferior air head because she was "only an assistant." She quickly put them in their place and because she was phenomenal at her job, discreet, and kept Andre from having to deal with a lot of bullshit, those that complained about her were told in no uncertain terms that if they couldn't deal with Liz, they could find somewhere else to work. While I'm certain Andre and Liz slept together early on, Andre actually knew he'd be truly fucked without her running his office and Liz was never one that actually fell for Andre's charms. She was always respectful with Andre, but had no trouble challenging him and standing her ground. Andre knew he needed her. His law firm ran like a well oiled machine with Liz here and he had fewer problems to deal with since Liz ran interference for him.

"Eric! Boy I've missed seeing you around here!"

"I've missed you, too, Liz," I said while returning her hug. "In fact, you are the only person I miss from this place. Why is it so dead in here? It's not a holiday or anything, is it?"

Liz looked around to make sure no one was near and whispered "Several partners and much of the staff have been jumping ship. You've heard about the investigations, haven't you?"

"No. What investigations? I've been really busy and out of the loop lately."

"Oh hon, the IRS, the Feds, the state, you name it. I think your father is in a world of trouble," she whispered.

"Huh. Well, it couldn't have happened to a more deserving person."

"Eric!" she whisper shouted as she lapped my arm.

"What? We both know what he's done and who he is. It was just a matter of time before it all caught up with him."

"Oh, I know," she lowered her voice even more, "but I would never _say_ it…at least not around here." She winked at me. "Well, you better get in there before he goes nuclear. He's been waiting for you."

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Andre yelled when I walked into his office.

"Let's get something straight. I do not answer to you anymore. I am not one of your underlings and we both made it clear that I am no longer even your son. So, say what you have to say and I can go back to my happy life without you."

"Shut up you ungrateful little son of a bitch!"

I turned and started walking out.

"Eric, wait!" Andre pleaded. I'd never heard him sound so desperate.

"Why? So you can insult me some more? No, thanks."

"I need your help, son." Oh. This should be good.

I shut the door and sat down on the large sofa in Andre's office. He poured himself a glass of scotch and sat on the chair across from me. We sat in silence for several minutes.

"Could we move this along?" I asked impatiently. "I actually have more important things to do today."

"You need to come back to work," Andre said quickly.

"I don't understand. I have been working." I had a feeling where he was going with this, but I sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy for him.

Andre narrowed his eyes at me. "You will come back to work here. The staff has gotten…uncomfortable with all of these investigations and wild accusations. They always respected you and you always had a knack for rallying the troops when a case was looking bleak. They need you."

"THEY need me or you do?"

"Eric, son, you belong here."

I chuckled bitterly. "No. I have never belonged here. I enjoy what I am doing now. I'm not coming back to this."

"Damn it, Eric! Why are you so selfish?! I am facing the toughest time of my life right now and you are turning your back on me to play house with that redneck whore and do gooder with that fool Godric."

"You're kidding me right now, right? You say I'm turning my back on your during your toughest time?! Are you even listening to yourself? Just under a year ago I faced the toughest challenge of MY life facing the real possibility that I would never walk again. Were you there for me? No. In fact, the only fucking time you came to the hospital was to see for yourself that your…son was in fact a cripple. YOU walked out on me!"

"Oh stop being dramatic, Er…" Andre began, but I was on a roll.

"And you always talk about everything you've done for me. What exactly do you think you have done for me? Because when I look back on my life I see me busting my ass in school, busting my ass in football and basketball and baseball and college and law school to get the grades and scholarships and accolades that I did. Not you. You merely sat on the sidelines like being a sperm donor to an unwilling woman made you Father of the Year!"

"Unwilling?!"

"Oh don't even try to lie to me anymore you prick! You raped my mother and you tried to do the same thing to Sookie."

"Oh please. Eric, I told you how women are. They are manipulative, sniveling little whores that cry rape afterwards simply because they feel guilty or want something you aren't willing to give them."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I don't know why I thought coming here was a good idea. This was going no where good and I needed to get out of her before I killed this fucker.

"You know what, Andre, I'm done here," I turned to walk out when Andre put his hand on my arm. I looked into his eyes intent on threatening him when he began to speak quietly and with such desperation that I almost felt bad for him.

"Eric, I'm in real trouble here. I know I've made mistakes with you, but I really need your help."

Again, I took a calming breath and sat back on the sofa.

"Andre, tell me the truth. What are they investigating your for?" I asked.

"What aren't they investigating me for? So far it's jury tampering, witness intimidation, tax evasion, bribing officials, falsifying records, and so on," he sighed. "I know this will all blow over, but the staff have been leaving in record numbers, clients have been terminating their contracts with us and at this rate, I won't be able to keep the firm open even another year."

"Did you do any of what they are accusing you of?"

He eyed me wearily. We both knew that he was as guilty as sin.

"Eric, you know how these things go. Some cases are challenging and you need to offer the jury or a witness a little something to sway them now and again. Offering gifts to people in the courthouse is just a way to thank them for their assistance and cooperation."

"So you have done the things you've been accused of?" I asked again.

Andre just stood there silently swirling the ice in his glass as he stared at the floor.

"Have y…"

"YES! Alright? Is that what you want to hear? I paid off judges. I paid off police officers. I paid off jury members! I greased the palms of maybe half of the courthouse staff! You need to do what you have to do to help your clients! You know this, Eric!"

"No, Andre, I don't know. I may have worked for your firm, but I had no idea."

"Oh please, are you that naïve that you believe your incredible run of luck with cases? All the cases you've won? I mean you're a good lawyer, but no one is that good," he rolled his eyes.

"What are you saying? That my cases weren't won on merit?"

"Many of them were. Some of them, however, required a little something…more."

"You mother fucker. Now you've pulled me into your bullshit! What kind of parent does that?" I began pacing like a caged animal. "I could be disbarred! Do you even give a shit about anyone but yourself? No. You know what? I don't give a fuck."

I walked to the door and opened it. "Just so we're clear. There was never a snowball's chance in hell that I was coming back to work for you even before you laid all this on me." I slammed the door and walked out of the building quickly. I got into my car, slammed the car door, and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"FUUUUCCCCKKKKK!"


	24. Chapter 24

What kind of father puts his son in this position? It's as if everything my brothers had been telling me all these years finally sunk in. I had heard all the stories. I thought after the last year I knew how little Andre cared for anyone other than himself. But apparently I hadn't truly learned that lesson…until now.

I drove in a daze. I wasn't sure what the hell to do. I needed to talk to Godric, but I knew he was in court across the lake in New Orleans right now so I'd have to pull myself together for now and deal with this shit storm later. I was meeting with a client in half an hour and I couldn't show up this flustered or pissed off. I parked outside the café where I was meeting my client and I started working on the relaxation techniques my therapist taught me. I managed to pull myself together pretty quickly and went inside to get us a table.

I spent the next hour listening to this poor guy, my client, tell me how his soon-to-be ex-wife is trying to get custody of their three children and the house despite cheating on him repeatedly. Now, normally the infidelity and child custody would be two separate issues. But in this case he had proof that she left their three children under age 7 at home alone so she could be with her lover. I assured him that we'd do everything we could to help him keep his kids. I left the café agitated over the case. What kind of mother leaves her babies alone at home for a romp in the sack? And that thought brought me back to Andre and just like that I was pissed off again.

I stopped at Odin's. Pam needed me to sign some documents and go over some things with her. Thankfully, and very uncharacteristically, Pam picked up on my mood and didn't give me her usual attitude. Other than asking me what was wrong a couple of times, which I finally just told her it was client related and I couldn't discuss it, she just stuck to business and we finished up rather quickly. I gave her a quick hug and walked out the door.

I was almost to my car when this woman came running towards me.

"Mr. Northman!"

I turned to see a skinny unkempt brunette running towards me. She stopped in front of me. Her eyes were wild and she kept looking around. She seemed paranoid and she was just making me nervous.

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I've been trying to meet up with you for a few days. I'm so glad I finally caught up with y…"

"Look, whoever you are, I'm very busy so either get on with it or I'm leaving," I said rather harshly. I was really not in the mood for anymore bullshit today.

"Fine. I'm Debbie Pelt. You and I have a problem," she said as she shoved pictures into my hands.

"Lady, I don't know you and I have…" I looked down at the pictures. What the fuck? "Where did you get these?"

"That is my fiancé with your girlfriend's hands all over him."

"Listen, I don't know where you got these pictures, but I know Sookie. She would never do what you are accusing her of and I know there is a logical explanation. Now get the fuck off of this property before I call the police."

"That's it? You just believe that little slut? That blonde bimbo just has you both wrapped around her little finger. She must have some golden snatch or something," she screeched.

I had never wanted to hit a woman so much in all my life.

"Miss Pelt, leave now or I will call the police."

She stared at me a moment longer and then turned and ran back to wherever she came from. No car. What a nut job.

I got into my car and drove home. I needed to get home and just be with Sookie. This day was just shitty all the way around and I needed to just get home and shut out the world. I would call Godric later and deal with the Andre shit. For now I just needed to be home.

I pulled into the driveway and notice Sookie isn't home. It's nearly 6. She's usually home by now. If she's going to be late she usually calls me. I went inside and made myself a drink. I had stopped the heavy drinking after my accident, but a day like today definitely called for a stiff drink. I stood at the counter and downed a drink and made another. As I was pouring the third drink I looked at the pictures that crazy woman gave me lying on the counter. I put down my glass and picked them up. I started going through each one. Maybe it was everything that happened today. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was my insecurity…ingrained in me by Andre…that no woman could ever be faithful. But I began to notice things in these pictures. Sookie's hand on Alcide's. Her laugh at something he said. Sookie's hand lightly touching Alcide's cheek. Her kissing his cheek. A hug. Was that crazy bitch right? Was there something going on all this time? No. Sookie would never do that. She's pregnant with my babies. Sookie is not like all those women. There has to be some explanation. But where is she? Why hasn't she called?

**Sookie**

I pull into the driveway after one of the worst days I've had in a long, long time. All I want is to grab a quick dinner, take a shower and crawl into bed and forget this day ever happened. I walk in the door and see Eric sitting on the sofa.

"Hey! I am so happy to be home." I walked over and gave him a peck on the lips and went into the kitchen to get dinner together for us while I told him about my day.

"This was a shit day. I overslept. Then I left the house without my cell, but didn't realize it until I pulled into work so I couldn't exactly come back for it since I was already late. I spilled my tea all over myself and my desk, hence the giant stain. I spent an hour in a staff meeting where I was treated like a dumb blonde by the secretary…I'm sorry, "the executive assistant." Then I walked two blocks to that little sandwich shop for lunch, stood in line, and ordered only to realize that I left my wallet back at the office. I had to rush back to the office to get it, stand in line AGAIN, order AGAIN because instead of just placing the order and getting payment when I got back, the little tramp at the register insisted on waiting until I returned. By then I only had like 10 minutes to scarf down my lunch and get back to the office. Then I had a meeting with clients to go over their financial info. The husband eye fucked me the entire time while his wife glared holes into me like it's MY fault that her husband is such a disgusting pig! Ugh!"

"Sookie," Eric said quietly.

"Oh and to cap off my day, I left the interior light on in my car all day so my battery died and I had to get that guy from IT to jump me, only just because he has the damn jumper cables doesn't mean he knows how to actually use them. I ended up just doing it myself."

**Eric**

I know she'd had a bad day, too. I know I should try to help her relax. I know we both need to decompress. I know she would never be unfaithful. But I just couldn't stop myself. I came up behind her while she was getting a plate from the cabinet and I stood pressed up behind her as I placed the pictures in front of her without saying a word. I wanted nothing more than to take her in my arms and make this shit day better for both of us. But, no. There was that part of me that was just itching for a fight. She gasped and turned to look at me clearly afraid.

"Oh my God! Eric, is he still following me?" he eyes were tearing up and she put one hand protectively over her baby bump and grabbed my arm to pull me even closer to her. She had my body practically wrapped around her.

_Don't do this! Don't do this! _I kept telling myself.

"No, Sookie. These are not Andre's doing. Would you mind explaining why you are pawing all over Alcide?"

"What?!" she looks questioningly at me for a moment before realization dawns on her. "You're having me followed?! What the hell, Eric? I thought we were passed this bullshit," she yells and pushes me away. I'm an ass. I know it, but I just can't get my mouth to stay shut.

"Answer me, Sookie. Why are your hands all over Alcide in every one of these pictures?"

"Are you kidding me right now, Eric? Is this your idea of some sick joke? You are having me followed, but you want answers from me? Get out!"

"I can't help but notice you still haven't answered me, Sookie. What's the matter? All this 'communication' too real for you?" I sneered at her.

"Why should I answer you? You have clearly already made up your mind. Nothing I say will make a difference. Now, GET OUT!"

"Gladly!" I say and slam the door on the way out.

I start walking to my house, but decide I need to just get out of here for a bit. I get in my car and start driving. I have no destination in mind when I leave. I find myself pulling into Odin's parking lot. I sit in the car outside of the bar. I know that if I go into the bar I would fall back into my old ways. I would grab some drinks and take some random woman back to the office. That thought repulsed me. But more than that, even though I may have just messed up big with Sookie, she is the ONLY woman I want to be with and I don't want to fuck up further. I start the car and drive a bit longer. I finally end up at my parents' house.

I ring the bell and Godric answers. He looks at me for a moment and says "Come in and tell me what you've done now."

I walked in and say "I think I've really fucked up."

"You're mother is out with some of her friends tonight. I was just about to grill myself some chicken. How about I cook us some dinner while you tell me about it?

For the next twenty minutes I tell him about the big argument. When we sit down to eat Godric says "I know Andre really did a number on you, but do you honestly believe that Sookie would be unfaithful to you? In all the years that you've known her, even when the two of you couldn't stand being in the same room together, has she ever given you any reason to believe that she would do something like that? You know that the last two serious relationships she was in ended because she was deceived and cheated on and you know about those. Do you think she could ever make you go through what she did?"

"That's just it. I never believed that. I never believed, even when I was accusing her of it, I didn't actually believe it. I just couldn't stop myself. What the hell is wrong with me?"

"On top of being accused of cheating, she most likely feels betrayed because she thinks you're having her followed."

"Oh perfect," I said dropping my fork and putting my face in my hands.

"Eric, how closely did you look at these pictures? Do they really bother you?"

"Yes. It bugs me to see her hands on him and her kissing him. It pisses me off."

"Eric. I want you to look at these pictures, but picture Sookie with Pam, or Amelia, or even your mother. Now what does it look like she's doing."

I looked and pictured Pam in Alcide's place. I could see the gentle touches. Her caring gestures…fuck.

"Like she's comforting a friend. I'm an idiot. She'll never forgive me."

"Eric seriously, you're lack of faith in her is astounding. Don't be a bigger ass than you already are."

"Gee, thanks a lot, Dad," I said sarcastically.

Godric laughed.

"Now, tell me what had you in such a foul mood that you took it out on our Sookie."

I recounted the meeting with Andre and how he's totally screwed me professionally. The more I spoke about it the more agitated I got. But Godric seemed unfazed and managed to calm me.

"Eric, I'm going to tell you something that I've put off for quite some time."

"O…kay," rather nervous about what was coming.

"I have been working on gathering evidence against Andre for several years."

"What? Why? When? How?" I couldn't even quite understand what he was saying. Normally I was pretty quick on the uptake, but after the day I've had I just think my brain was on overload.

"I know, I know. I'm a pacifist, right? Yes, well, he hurt the woman I love. He hurt my sons. He hurt my family and he continues to do so. I may not be the kick the door down and beat that asshole to death kind of person, but I can fight in other ways."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"I have had someone on the inside. I have a trusted person working very closely with Andre. In fact, she's been there for quite some time. She's managed to gather quite a bit of information and, well, we've sent what she has to the proper authorities."

"Liz?" I asked.

"Yes. Elizabeth and I have been friends for many years. She is very capable and extraordinarily brilliant. I trust her."

"Holy fuck. She's been with Andre for years. He trusts her more than I've ever known him to trust anyone."

"Yes. I told you she is very good at what she does. Very thorough. It took a few years for him to trust her enough to allow her access to everything we needed."

"That's all fine and well, but he's going to take me down with him."

"Eric, we'll fix this. I thought he might try something like this. The people that are willing to testify all tell us that you never had anything to do with any of Andre's schemes. We will work through all this together. But, please, keep all of this information to yourself. While we have given a great deal of information to the authorities, Liz is still working to get every last bit of incriminating evidence we can get and I don't want to compromise her safety."

"You have my word. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, son. I don't want you any more involved than you already have been. You have babies coming soon and you have Sookie. Let me take care of this for my family. "

We finished cleaning up the kitchen and I thanked Godric for listening and putting up with my bullshit. I put on my jacket. I reached into my jacket pocket to get my keys when I felt something else. Oh shit! The recorder!

"Dad! My recorder! I was so completely wound up after leaving Andre's office that I completely forgot about this!"

"Well, let's see what you got."

I pressed play. We listened to….EVERYTHING! Every word that asshole said this morning was recorded.

"YES! We can give this to the authorities and I'll be cleared."

"Good job, son. This also incriminates him. He may fight to have it thrown out, but if nothing else, we can proceed without worrying about damaging your reputation or career."

"Oh my God! If I hadn't flaked this morning I would have realized that I didn't have to worry and I wouldn't have been a complete dick to Sookie. Shit! Sookie! I really need to get home and fix this. Thank you so much, Dad." I hugged him.

"I'll put this in the safe until I take it to my contact at the FBI tomorrow. Go. Fix things with Sookie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I drove home in a much better mood. I was nervous about talking to Sookie. It was nearly 11 o'clock at night and the lights at Sookie's were out when I pulled into the driveway. I knew she was tired and I didn't want to wake her so I just went to my house and fell into bed fully dressed. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was worried that Sookie wouldn't want me around anymore and the thought of never being able to hold her again made me sick.

**Sookie**

I managed to get a couple of hours of sleep last night. I have an ultrasound scheduled this morning, otherwise I would just stay in bed since I had taken today off. I drag myself out of bed and try to make myself look more human. You know what? Forget it. I'm tired. I'm stressed. I'm pregnant. I'm not trying to be a fashion model. I throw on some black maternity pants, a long sleeved t-shirt, and pull my hair into a ponytail.

I head downstairs to fix some breakfast. I decide on French toast. It's comfort food and I could use some comfort about now. I pull everything out and am about to turn on the stove when there's a knock at the side door. I open it to find Eric standing there in the same clothes he left in looking as bad as I feel.

"Well, come on in. I'm making French toast. You want some?" I ask heading back to the stove.

"Sure, if it's okay. You make awesome French toast," he says quietly.

"Of course it's okay," and I add a few more pieces of bread and start the stove.

After several minutes of silence Eric finally speaks.

"Is it okay for me to go to the ultrasound appointment with you?" he asks sounding nervous. Good.

I plate up our breakfast and sit down at the counter with him.

"Absolutely. Look Eric, no matter what happens between us…whether we grow old together or whether we end up with other people, these are your children, too and I won't try to keep you from them." I get close to him and put my hands on either side of his face and tell him "No matter how much you may piss me off, and yes, I am still extremely angry with you, YOU ARE THEIR DADDY. So you never need to worry about that."

Eric teared up. He took my hands and brought them to his lips.

"I am so sorry, Sookie. I never once believed that you were unfaithful to me. Never once. And, for the record, I have never had you followed."

"Then where did those pictures come from?"

"A woman named Debbie Pelt came to Odin's when I was there signing some stuff for Pam."

"Alicide's fiancé. Just great. You know what you saw in those pictures was…"

"Sook, you don't have to tell me. I'm not worried about it."

"But that's just it, maybe you should be." He tensed up. "I don't mean about me and Alcide. That's just ridiculous. What you saw in those pictures was Alcide telling me that he's thinking of breaking up with Debbie because she has become erratic and jealous over the past couple of months. He said she has become a completely different person. No matter how much he tries to assure has that he isn't cheating or doing anything behind her back, she keeps being suspicious and doing things like this," I say pointing at the pictures. "She's gone to his work and made a scene. She's showed up at his parents' house and was so crazy they had to call the police to have her removed. As if that wasn't enough, she went to his sister's hair shop and demanded to know which of those whores in the shop dared to fuck her man? His sister had to call the police on her, too. Now she's bringing her brand of crazy to us."

"Yeah, she seemed a bit unbalanced. If I had to venture a guess, I'd say she was on drugs with the way she was acting at Odin's."

"Just great."

"Anyway, Sookie, that's their issue. I want to focus on us. I know I was a complete jackass yesterday and I am really sorry. I know that doesn't make up for how I acted or for basically accusing you of cheating. I swear I never believed the crap that was coming out of my mouth. Can you find it in you to forgive me….again?"

I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"Eric, I forgive you. I forgave you before you walked out the door last night. I know how Andre has taught you that women are untrustworthy. I know what kind of women you've been with in the past. I know that trust doesn't come easy for you. I do. It still hurts that you thought something so despicable of me."

"Honestly, I didn't. I had had a bad day, too. It started with Andre, then a fucked up meeting with a new client and then with that crazy bitch showing up shoving these pictures in my face. All I wanted was to get home to you and put the day behind me. But you weren't home and everything just came crashing down. Those pictures just sat there and you were late and my mind just started fucking with me. By the time you got home I was itching for a fight. I was prepared for a huge shouting match and you just shut me down when you told me to leave. It was probably the best thing, though. Who knows what horrible things I would have said."

"I was in no mood yesterday. Anyway, it's over. We'll discuss this more in our next therapy session. Right now we need to finish our breakfast, you need to change clothes and we need to get to our ultrasound. I stood up to get our plates and Eric stood up and pulled me to him.

"I don't deserve you. I love you, Sookie."

"I love you, too."


End file.
